UN AMOR EN VENTA
by rukiruki-mazzy15
Summary: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo es un joven empresario con un éxito fenomenal a sus 24 años sigue siendo un soltero pero su vida cambia cuando conoce a Kuchiki Rukia, una joven aristocrata que ha sido obligada por su padre a casarse pronto para solventar las deudas familiares. ¿Podra el amor entre Rukia e Ichigo acabar la ambición de todos?
1. Bajo la lluvia

**HOLA SEXYS ICHIRUKISTAS, ¿COMO ESTAN? YO ESTOY EMOCIONADISIMA CON EL MANGA DE BLEACH...**

**ESE TITE-SAMA ME VUELVE LOCA CADA SEMANA ^^**

**BUENO... ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES AGRADE ^^**

**ACLARACIONES****

***- TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

***-BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE Y SI LO FUERA YA HABRIA HECHO EL ICHIRUKI OFICIAL**

***-CONTIENE PALABRAS FUERTES Y LEMON**

* * *

**Bajo la lluvia**

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

Era 9 de Junio, y yo aun estaba en mi oficina arreglando cosas de mi trabajo, detrás de mi una enorme ventana me aseguraba que este día no seria normal, aun a pesar de que aun era primavera y no faltaba mucho para verano llovía a cantaros y los truenos estaban en su mayor potencia, eran las 7:00 PM, la mayoría del personal se había ido ya pero aun quedaba mi primo y mano derecha Ishida Uryuu y yo.

-Oye Ichigo -dijo desde el otro lado de la oficina- tenemos que ir a la mansión de tus padres.

-Lo se Uryuu por ahora quiero terminar esto, -dije mientras tecleaba en la computadora- si quieres adelantarte ve por Inoue yo llegare allá, llegare como en una hora.

Uryuu se levanto y no dijo mas, tomo su abrigo y salio, yo aun no terminaba, me faltaba simplemente unos cuantos números mas, debía terminar el presupuesto de esta semana en mi empresa, termine aun mas rápido de lo que esperaba, salí corriendo de la oficina con el regalo de mi madre y mi abrigo en mano, subí en mi volvo negro, no esta muy lejos del trabajo la mansión Shiba Kurosaki, llegaría en por lo menos media hora, llame a mama explicándole que no tardaba, ella dijo que toda la familia me esperaba y que no festejaría hasta que yo llegara, todo el transcurso de la carretera era normal, claro, sin nombrar que la gran lluvia no dejaba ver por ningún lado, pero, aun a pesar de ello, al final de la carretera de veía un auto que acababa de chocar contra un árbol, estaba deshecho.

Me detuve a un lado del accidente, y corrí para ayudar a quien estuviera adentro, me asome por la ventana del copiloto y se veía que alguien estaba adentro no logre ver con exactitud quien era y no me detuve a preguntar, rompí el vidrio, abrí la puerta y era una joven, una mujer.

-¡Oye! ¡Estas bien! -no hubo respuesta, estaba inconciente.

Trate de tomar su pulso pero no había, ella no estaba respirando, la saque rápidamente de aquel lugar, la tire en el piso y le quite su saco y su collar, le di respiración de boca a boca repetí los primeros auxilios que aprendí en la universidad, ella no respondía, en verdad me estaba desesperando, ella no se podía morir, ella tenia que volver, repetí de nuevo y por fortuna al fin empezó a toser, se arqueo hacia adelante y se sobo el estomago, lo mas lógico era que al chocar se golpeo en el estomago y salio todo su oxigeno dejándola inconsciente.

-Tranquila, esta bien. -dije- ¿Te duele algo? -negó con la cabeza

Tenia varios raspones en la cara piernas y brazos, tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras seguía tosiendo, la examine con cuidado y no había nada grave, abrió lentamente los ojos me quede sin habla, eran los mas bellos ojos que hubiese visto, eran violetas, jamás había conocido a alguien con un color como ese en los ojos.

-Mu-chas, gra-cias. -trato de decir

-¿Venia alguien mas contigo?

-No.

-Esta bien.

La cargue y la subí en la parte de atrás de mi auto, abrí un poco una de las ventanas, ella necesitaba oxigeno, seguía tosiendo, por suerte tenia el aire acondicionado ya prendido en el auto, era caliente el clima adentro del auto.

-Necesito que te quites la camisa. -dije cuidadosamente, mirándole a los ojos -no te haré daño, solo que te hará daño esa ropa mojada aquí adentro, estas chorreando agua, estas muy fría. Tienes que quitarte todo, aquí esta mi abrigo - me incline en el asiento del copiloto y tome mi abrigo- ten, póntelo en lo que yo me salgo del auto para llamar a los médicos y una grúa.

Salí del auto y di media vuelta, empecé a marcar a las personas que debía, no me tarde ni dos minutos pero aun así no podía entrar a mi auto, quizá ella seguía cambiándose, espere un poco mas y ella me aviso golpeando la ventaba, abrí la puerta y ella estaba acurrucada abrazando sus piernas, la ropa ataba tirada en el piso del auto, me metí rápidamente, también estaba muy mojado así que preferí ir al asiento del copiloto.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo. -dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, es un milagro que no hayas muerto, el choque fue impresionante. ¿De verdad no te duele nada?

-Me duele el estomago, la cabeza, la espalda y el cuello, pero nada anormal, gracias.

-¿No te fijaste bien por donde ibas o por que chocaste?

-Bueno, veras, no venia muy bien y la lluvia junto a lo que tenia no me dejaba ver muy bien que digamos.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado, te lo digo enserio, tienes mucha suerte.

Se escuchaba ya la ambulancia llegar junto a carros policíacos, me asome por la ventana y ya estaban a un lado, baje del auto y los paramédicos se acercaron al auto destrozado.

-!El herido esta en mi carro¡ -grite, ellos ni preguntaron y se acercaron a mi, abrí la puerta y la pequeña seguía acurrucada, ellos la levantaron y la subieron a la camilla mientras que otro los cubría con un paraguas, le pusieron un collarín.

-Oiga Señor. -me hablo un policía- ¿Usted vio el accidente?

-No, yo iba pasando, me baje para ayudar y encontré a la señorita inconsciente

no estaba respirando, la baje y le di primeros auxilios respondió favorablemente como ve, la subí a mi auto para darle calor y le di mi abrigo, estaba muy empapada, tanto o mas que yo.

-Fue muy heroica su hazaña.

-Gracias.

Vi como subían a la joven a la ambulancia y me acerque.

-Quiero acompañarla.

Ella apenas me miro, abrió la boca para decir algo pero uno de los paramédicos me concedió mi deseo y subí en la ambulancia olvidándome de mi auto, de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre, olvidándome de todo, no podía dejarla, algo me decía que tenía que estar junto a ella.

-Usted no debería acompañarme, supongo que tiene cosas que hacer.

-Realmente no importan -me encogí de hombros- además quiero asegurarme que estas a salvo.

Llegando al hospital una doctora la atendió, mientras la revisaban fui a la calle a buscar alguna tienda donde podría cómprale ropa, compre dos paraguas y regrese, la dieron de alta rápidamente, no tenia nada grave, solo le dieron analgésicos para el dolor y reposo le di la ropa que le compre pero ella no acepto.

-No lo voy a usar -se quejo.

-¿Úsala, o pretendes salir sin nada mas que el abrigo, ni siquiera tienes zapatos?

Reconsideró la oferta poniéndose terriblemente roja, me arrebato la bolsa que le ofrecí y se metió a los baños de mujer y la espere paciente, de pronto salio.

-Gracias, las botas me quedaron algo grandes.

-Te ves linda -le sonreí, le había comprado una playera blanca, un suéter rosa, un abrigo blanco unos mayones rosas calentadores blancos y unas botas rosas, se veía muy linda.

-No seas idiota. -realmente era muy agresiva

-Vámonos ya. -dije

-¿A donde? -pregunto muy preocupada.

-Te llevare a tu casa, pero primero vamos a comer. -le tome del brazo.

-Espera, te acabo de conocer -se soltó de mi.

-Lo se, pero quiero que estés bien.

-Estas loco, ya has hecho suficiente

-No, quiero que comas y te llevare a tu casa.

-Pero has dejado tu auto en el lugar del accidente, como pretendes...

-Dije que te llevaría, mas no como. -le interrumpí- además pediremos un taxi.

-Eres un loco, y uno muy idiota.

-Talvez, pero, quiero protegerte.

Ante esa declaración se sonrojo aun mas, ella era realmente hermosa me gusto mucho desde el primer momento en que la vi, ella con un poco de valentía me tomo de la mano, le di un paraguas y yo tome el otro y así salimos por las calles de karakura.

-¿Y dime que quieres comer?

-Nada en especial -contesto en un suspiro

-¿Que te parece un poco de ramen? hace frío y se de un lugar donde lo entregan hirviendo. -le di un golpeteo en la cabeza, ella se inmutó.

-¿Como te llamas? .pregunto mientras caminamos.

-Ichigo, -preferí no decir mi apellido, es bastante conocido- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rukia.

El silencio se inundo ante nosotros, ella no dijo nada mas, aun estábamos tomados de la mano cuando llegamos.

-Es aquí.

Una cortina roja tenia un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos", ella entro primero, había demasiada gente apenas podíamos pasar, la escolte por detrás, alguien podría golpearla.

-¡Hola Ichigo! -grito Tatsuki mientras servia platos y platos de ramen.

-¡Hola! -salude con la mano - ¡Tomare una mesa para dos! -tanta gente hablando hacia que apenas escuchara mi propia voz- ¡Dame lo de siempre pero que sean dos y dos tazas de café!

Rukia no me miro, solo veía a la gente, estaba impactada, le tome de la mano y me fui a las mesas del fondo, ahí casi nadie estaba, encontró una mesa de dos ella se sentó sin decir nada mas.

-Que extraño lugar.

-Aquí vengo a comer cada que puedo, es increíble pensar que la chica que me saludo empezó este negocio con un carrito en la calle.

-Enserio -pregunto muy interesada y asombrada.

-Si, así la conocí, le di un préstamo para que hiciera crecer su negocio. -confesé orgulloso de Tatsuki

-Así que eres rico.

-No lo voy a afirmar ni negar.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte, no todos los ricos son así -después de haber dicho esto su mirada estaba perdida.

-Y... ¿Ahora si me vas a decir por que chocaste? -fruncí el seño y busque sus ojos, ella los desvío.

-Por idiota. -soltó la palabra, al parecer un tanto para si misma.

-Eso nadie lo niega, deberías tener mas cuidado es un...

-Es un milagro, lo se, aunque hubiera sido mejor si no hubieses llegado.

Aquellas palabras me impresionaron, ¿Es que quería morir?, solo alguien demasiado estúpido querría eso.

-¿Por que lo dices? -pregunte, quería entenderla.

-No es de tu incumbencia -me miro, sus ojos eran bastante retadores pero no dejaban de ser hermosos- mejor dame tu numero de cuenta, pagare la ayuda, la ropa, el hospital y esta comida.

-No lo haré no es de tu incumbencia. -solté sus mismas palabras.

-Eres necio, no dejare que pagues todo esto.

-Tú eres la necia y la idiota, en poca palabras me dijiste que querías morir, ¿Que te paso que quieres hacerlo?

-De verdad agradezco que me ayudaras Ichigo, fue algo muy gentil pero no por ello te debo una respuesta o una aclaración, no te conozco.

-Me vas a negar que sientes algo. -mierda yo y mi lengua.

Ella me miro a los ojos, estaba completamente sonrojada. acerque mi mano a su cara y la retuve en su mejilla, estaba muy fría pero hubo una reacción de placer cuando la toque, mi mano estaba caliente y ella cerro los ojos un instante.

-No se por que Rukia pero tengo la pequeña sensación de que debo protegerte.

Levanto su pequeña mano y la unió a la mía, estaba muy sonrojada, era realmente hermosa, la cosa mas bella que hubiese visto en mi vida, toda ella destilaba soledad, tristeza... quiero cuidarla.

-No seas idiota -susurro- te acabo de conocer y no fueron en las mejores circunstancias, no siento nada mas que agradecimiento.

-Quizá sea eso... pero entonces déjame conocerte.

-! Dos ramen de siempre y dos tazas de café ¡

Grito Tatsuki haciéndonos saltar, le solté el rostro, Tatsuki dejo la comida y nos sonrío e inmediatamente se fue, comimos en silencio, ella ya no dijo nada mas, ni yo insistí. una vez terminamos de comernos acercamos de nuevo al gran mar de personas, le pague a Tatsuki y nos fuimos.

Ya no llovía mas, vi mi reloj y ya eran las 11:30 de la noche.

-Ahora te llevare a tu casa -dije tomándola de la mano.

-De verdad no, alguien puede venir por mí si me dejas hacer una llamada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si -insistió.

-Bien, te daré mi teléfono.

Saque mi teléfono que estaba en mi pantalón y habían demasiadas llamadas perdidas de mama, me olvide de ella, después le marcaría disculpándome, Le di mi teléfono y ella marco algo en el teléfono, espero a que respondiera alguien y cuando respondieron me tendió el teléfono.

-Es tu mama.

-¿Que? -tome el teléfono, la muy ingrata le marco a mi mama tuve que contestar- ¿Bueno mama? -espere su respuesta- No mama, estoy bien solo que...

Busque a Rukia y ya no estaba, la busque por todos lados y no la veía, no se que tantas maldiciones decía mi madre, no le puse atención, vi como alguien corría hacia la gran avenida, tenia un abrigo blanco, era ella sin duda.

-!ESPERA RUKIA¡

Guarde mi teléfono de nuevo en mi pantalón no me moleste en colgarle a mi mama, ella se iba de mi lado, y la perdería para siempre, le hizo señal a un taxi y se fue en el, no la alcance, llegue a la gran avenida y busque otro taxi, para mi mala suerte los semáforos estaban en siga no la lograría alcanzar, dio vuelta en una de las calles y así la perdí.

Toda esperanza se había esfumado, me enamore por un segundo de una chica que al siguiente segundo se esfumo como vino, lo peor es que no sabia nada de ella, no sabia como localizarla, donde encontrarla.

Tome un taxi y me dirigí a la mansión Shiba Kurosaki, tengo un gran problema con mi familia al no avisar donde estaba cuando ellos me esperaban para festejar el cumpleaños de mi madre, no tendría cara para disculparme.

Llegue y le pague al taxi, entre en la casa y toda mi familia estaba en la entraba principal mirándome, la primera en acercarse fue mi madre quien me abrazo en sollozos.

-Mi pequeño Ichi, estas bien, temí que te pasara algo.

-Estoy bien mama, tranquila -le regrese el abrazo.

De golpe me soltó y empezó a gritar.

-¿Donde estabas?, me tenias muy preocupada a mi y a tu familia.

-Ichi-nii tienes que darnos una explicación -Karin me miraba furiosa, todos esperaban una respuesta.

-Una joven tubo un accidente, choco contra un árbol, me baje a ver si alguien estaba herido, la encontré inconsciente y no respiraba, le di primeros auxilios, la lleve al hospital, me espere hasta que saliera, la lleve a come y se fue a su casa.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, parecía que era una excusa muy tonta.

-Bueno, pero eso no da motivo a que hayas faltado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños familiar.

-¿Es mas, cuando Ichigo se preocupa tanto por un desconocido? -Kaien mi primo se burlo, parecía que no lo había engañado.

-Es cierto onii-chan, ¿Acaso te gusto ella?

-Claro que no. -sentí un pequeño sonrojo y mi madre me miro a los ojos.

-Tus ojos están brillando.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si -dijo Uryuu.

-Están mintiendo.

-¡Valla, al fin Shiba Kurosaki-kun se enamoro! -grito Orihime muy emocionada.

-No es cierto.

-¿Y cuando la presentaras? -dijo mi padre apagando su cigarro,

-Nunca por que ella se fue sin siquiera decir algo, no se nada de ella mas que su nombre y fui un estupido al dejarla ir, y si me disculpan iré a dormir estoy exhausto. - dije muy fastidiado, me dolía no saber nada de ella mas que su nombre. -Mama, puedo dormir en mi antiguo cuarto.

-Si, claro hijo.

No volvieron a decir nada, toda mi familia se quedo en la sala murmurando no se que mierdas, yo estaba muy cansado, no tenia ánimos ni para una ducha, ajuste el clima del cuarto a caliente, me quite toda mi ropa y me quede en boxer, tome mi teléfono y busque una canción que quedaba muy acorde con esta situación, en la lista de música que Yuzu me hizo cuando me fui a Francia a estudiar para que no la olvidara había una canción que me resultaba muy ilógica además de que se había hecho para una película, busque el nombre y le puse play, la canción inundo el cuarto.

A THOUSAND YEARS **_POR MIL AÑOS_**

The day we met **_EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI_**  
Frozen I held my breath **_ME QUEDE CONGELADO, CONTENIENDO LA RESPIRACION _**  
Right from the start **_DESDE EL COMIENZO_**  
I knew it I found a home for my **_YO SABIA QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO UN HOGAR PARA MI_**  
Heart beats fast **_EL CORAZON LATE RAPIDO_**  
Colors and promises **_COLORES Y PROMESAS_**  
How to be brave **_¿COMO SER VALEINTE?_**  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall **_¿COMO PUEDO AMAR CUANDO TENGO MIEDO A CAER?_**  
But watching you stand alone **_PERO VIENDO QUE ESTAS SOLA_**  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **_TODAS MIS DUDAS DESAPARECEN DE ALGUNA MANERA _**

One step closer **_UN PASO MAS CERCA_**

I have died everyday waiting for you **_HE MUERTO TODOS LOS DIAS ESPERANDO POR TI_**  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_CARIÑO NO TENGAS MIEDO TE HE AMADO _**  
For a thousand years **_POR MIL AÑOS_**  
I'll love you for a thousand more **_TE AMARE POR OTROS MAS._**

Algo no andaba nada bien, ella me necesitaba de eso estaba completamente seguro, mañana contrataría un detective privado para localizarla, tiene que aparecer, aunque solo se su nombre, tal vez por medio de su carro localice el nombre del dueño, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que saber quien es y por que huía de mi, se que la volveré a ver, tengo esperanzas de ello y si no, moriré en el intento.

-Rukia ¿Donde estas


	2. La luna solitaria

**Hola mis sexys Ichirukistas, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**

****Rukia kuchiki white moon****  
****Aurora-bm**

**me alegra que les aya gustadomi fic lo hago con mucho amor y Aurora-bm gracias por tus comentarios, no se si ya lo hayas notado pero ya corregi mis errores, ^^ de verdad gracias por que si no fuera por lo que dijiste no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis errores ortograficos, acepto cualquier comentario excepto Hime-Ichi... eso si no... ^^ Gracias de nuevo lindas se los agradesco ^^**

**Sin mas aqui el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten y dejen su comentario ... Gracias**

* * *

**La luna solitaria **

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**

. – ¡Espera, Rukia!

Aquel chico de cabellos naranjas gritaba mi nombre mientras corría tras de mi, no tardo mucho en encontrarme mientras huía de él cuando le dije que su madre estaba llamándole desde el teléfono. En la gran avenida vi que alguien dejaba un taxi, rápidamente le hice la parada y me subí a prisa dejando mi futuro impreciso atrás.

. –A la mansión Kuchiki, deprisa.

El chofer arranco rápidamente, me asome por la ventana de atrás y ahí estaba aquel chico guapo, gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente, esto era demasiado absurdo, me enamore de un tipo que apenas había conocido, no sabia nada de el mas que su nombre y su lugar favorito para comer, mi encuentro con el fue de lo mas extraño, parecía como si, llevara mucho tiempo de conocerle.

La noche cubría a la ciudad de Kamakura y en su negrura abrazaba mi propia vida, la gente absorbía las estrellas, todos tenían una, excepto yo; no tengo destino, no tengo futuro, no tengo nada más que una vida sin alma.

Le dije al chofer que se detuviera en la puerta de mi casa, la mansión Kuchiki, baje del taxi, le dije que le pagaría en un minuto, toque el timbre y la voz de la ama de llaves, Unohana-san hablo desde el otro lado del timbre.

. –Familia Kuchiki.

. –Unohana-san, soy yo Rukia, ábrame por favor.

Ya no se escucho más la voz de Unohana-san, se abrieron las puertas de la casa y lo que menos quería ver estaba frente ami.

. – ¿Eres una idiota? –me jalo del brazo yo no pude contestar nada, solo agache la mirada.

. –Lo siento. –murmure en mi defensa

. –Entra a la casa. -ordeno

Me soltó y el entro a la mansión, escuche cuando Unohana-san le pago al taxista, tiernamente me tomo de la mano y me dedico una sonrisa yo la regrese pero era demasiado fingida ella lo noto, en otra ocasión me hubiese tomado de mis mejillas y alado de ellas hasta que me pudiera reír, pero no esta vez.

En la entrada principal, sentado en el sillón más grande y viejo, mi padre nos observaba entrar, pasaba sus ojos de Unohana-san a mi, esa mirada era tan fría que produjo escalofríos en todo mi ser.

. –Unohana-san, retírese. –ordeno con su voz cruel.

. –Si señor. –se limito a contestar. Una vez se fue mi padre prosiguió con su platica.

. –Eres una gran molestia Rukia, no solo te basto con dejarte manipular por ese imbecil y dejar que se llevara casi todo nuestro dinero, si no que también chocaste el coche.

. –Padre yo…

. –Cállate, no solo eres la deshonra de la familia Kuchiki, eres una entupida, imprudente. –su voz aterciopelada no dejaba su tono medio, nunca gritaba, nunca alzaba la voz pero era lo suficientemente aterradora muy autoritaria.

. –Ya basta –reclame, ya bastante tenia con saber mis errores y era de mas que el los mencionara

. – ¿Que no te preocupa la salud de tu madre?

. –Claro que me importa. –mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

. –El gran emporio Kuchiki se ha acabado y todo gracias a ti, y eso no es lo mas grave, se debe millones de dólares al banco de Inglaterra, nos están amenazando con quitarnos la mansión, ¿Quieres que tu madre pase sus últimos días en la miseria?

–Eso no va a pasar padre –dije en mi defensa. –yo solucionare este problema.

. –Y lo harás. –me miro cara a cara con esos ojos grises tan fríos. –te vas a casar con un millonario.

. – ¿Qué? Estas loco.

. –Tu no tienes derecho a opinar o a tener objeciones, vas a obedecer quieras o no

. –No lo haré.

. –Perfecto, entonces vamos a tener que dejar todo lo que tenemos y no se si alcance para lo poco que tenemos para las quimioterapias de tu madre, yo puedo trabajar y tu también pero no creo que lleguemos a pagar renta, luz, agua, comida, cientos de cosas personales y las medicinas, tratamientos y todo lo que mi esposa pueda tener sus últimos días dignamente.

. –Ella no va a morir, deja de decir esas tonterías, el doctor Ryuuken dijo que…

. -¿Y como pretendes que siga viviendo cuando le diga que perdimos todo gracias a ti?

Me quede callada, no podía decir nada ami favor, estaba mas que claro que por mi culpa todo esto caía por una borda, una de la que es imposible salir.

. –Mañana conocerás a un joven millonario, su nombre es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, viene de España solo por la fiesta que darán los Shiba Kurosaki, La casi realeza de Japón, es el cumpleaños de la Señora de ese clan y fuimos cordialmente invitados. Veras a Grimmjow, llamas su atención y tenemos estimado a que te cases con él en un mes.

Ya no había nada que decir, mi silencio no importo por que después de haber acabado me pidió que me retirara, subí hasta mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y espere a que mis lagrimas salieran pero parecía que ya había llorado lo suficiente, yo soy la culpable de que todo nuestro emporio se viniera abajo, también de que mi madre no tenga los tratamientos que necesita, y todo por creerle a Aizen.

Le di un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la pared y ya eran las 12:30, pensé en Ichigo, ese si que fue un encuentro muy inesperado, el dijo que yo sentía algo por habernos conocido, menudo idiota, ¿Cómo cree que puedo sentir algo por el? Además, yo quiero a Ashido y se que el me quiere, soy feliz con él, no necesito a nadie mas, aunque para este paso ni siquiera podré estar con quien quiero, mi padre tiene planes para mi futuro, tengo que darle mi atención a alguien mas, todo para salvar a mi padre y a mi madre, sacrificar mis sueños y lo que amo por la familia.

Pero si esto es de verdad, si me caso con ese español ¿Qué le diré a Ashido? ¿Qué escusa será mejor que decirle la verdad? El pelearía por mi, de eso no tengo duda, el saltaría por mi todo el tiempo, desde que le conozco me ha defendido siento gran amor y agradecimiento por el pero ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo le diré que ya no podremos estar juntos?

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a la hora de siempre Ashido me esperaría en el gran parque de Karakura como lo hace todos los días, no podía hacerlo esperar, me vestí rápidamente y salí del la casa a toda prisa no podía esperar mas para verlo y contarle lo que mi padre a estado planeando, pero en el pie de las escaleras mi padre me esperaba.

. –Esta será la ultima vez que veas a ese muchazo, hoy terminaras con el por que esta noche conocerás a tu prometido y mas te vale que regreses temprano o iré por ti y no tendré piedad de ese idiota.

Me detuve en seco, ¿Cómo sabia lo mío con Ashido? Aquellos ojos grises me miraban serenamente, no esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que a el no se le escapaba nada de las manos y que me tenia vigilada.

. – ¿Como pudiste? ¿Por qué todo este tiempo me has vigilado? –Algo dentro de mí se empezaba a rasgar, sentía que no era dueña de mi propia vida.

. –Si no le he hecho nada a ese mocoso es por que quería que te dieras cuenta que el no te quiere, al menos no por ti misma, te quiere por tu titulo.

. – ¿Cual titulo? ¿El de la deshonra de la familia Kuchiki como tu lo has puesto? –esta vez si que le retaría.

. –No te tardes

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de irse, lo vi subir las escaleras con una taza de café en mano, poco a poco me daba cuenta que mi padre es un monstruo.

No tarde mucho en llegar al parque de Karakura y sentado en el mismo árbol de siempre estaba el hombre que quería.

. -¡Ashido!

Levanto la mirada mientras yo corría a sus brazos, se levanto y me dirigió esa mirada que me derrite, me estampe en su pecho como si lo hiciera en una roca, el me sostuvo entre sus brazos, no quería preocuparlo mas de lo que ya estaba así que reprimí mis lagrimas mordiéndome el labio.

. – ¿Esta todo bien princesa? –jamás le podría engañar me conoce muy bien

. –Si estoy bien. –respondí en un hilo de voz, realmente a él no se le podía engañar.

Me soltó de su abrazo y tomo mi barbilla para que le pudiera ver, sus ojos son tan grises.

. –Rukia, mi Rukia. –dijo mi nombre como si yo le perteneciese como si me amara.

Y me uní en un beso, de esos con los que conseguía robarme el aliento, pero… algo no andaba bien, mi corazón ya no latía de la misma forma, no era acelerado como de costumbre, pero ¿Por qué?

. –Ashido, yo… bueno veras… – ¿Cómo decirle a tu novio que hoy conocerás al hombre con el que tu padre te quiere casar?

. -¿Qué pasa?

. –Me regreso a Inglaterra. –no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle los planes que mi padre tenia para mi, me casaría, ya no seria pura y él, ya no me querría.

. – ¿Te vas? El maldito de tu padre sabe lo de nosotros ¿No es así?

. –No, estas equivocado, –volví a mentir –ya sabes lo de nuestra deuda y nos quitaran la mansión Ashido, solo podemos regresar a Inglaterra.

Se quedo callado su mente tramaba algo

. –Voy contigo

. –No puedes venir Ashido. –suplique- Ashido tu tienes que quedarte, no puedes venir mi padre nos separaría en cuanto nos descubra

. – ¿Y no es lo mismo que esta haciendo él ahora mismo? –frunció el seño

. –No Ashido, el no te ha hecho daño, no quiero que nada te pase. –suplique de nuevo.– Por favor, quédate.

. –No pienso perderte Rukia –tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro fijamente –dije que siempre estaría contigo, no me iré, no sin ti.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron viajar al pasado donde un rostro con cabello naranja y ojos cafés decía que me quería cuidar y proteger, existe una gran diferencia en ambas miradas, la de Ashido es sincera sin titubear pero la de Ichigo me daba tanta paz y sentía algo…

. –Perdóname Ashido. –retire sus manos de mi rostro. – pero creo que soy yo la que no puede estar contigo.

. – ¿De que hablas? –había demasiada furia en su mirada.

. –No soy buena para ti.

. –Eres buena eres muy buena Rukia por favor. –me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo. – no digas eso.

. –De verdad lo siento y mucho; te hice perder el tiempo conmigo.

. –Yo nunca perdí mi tiempo, me dejaste conocerte, auque fue muy poco lo que he logre pero… te amo Rukia.

. –Ya no se, si yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Recuerdo el día en que llevamos a mi mama al doctor cuando se empezaba a sentir mal por ese cáncer que la invadía, las células malignas estaban en su cerebro, el doctor dijo que su cuerpo rechazaba todo medicamento que se le administraba, las quimioterapias también eran rechazadas por ella, solo había que esperar a que eso sucediera, mi padre y yo jamás lo creímos y tomamos segundas opiniones de muchos doctores, no solo en Japón si no también en Europa y en America todas decían lo mismo, todos los resultados eran lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez, meses después conocí a Aizen un hombre que dijo que nos ayudaría con lo de mama yo le creí, me pidió una fuerte cantidad de dinero le di todo lo que teníamos para poder salvar a mi madre y el bastardo huyo con el botín en manos.

Tal vez así sea mi vida, quiero demasiado a Ashido pero ayer me enamore de Ichigo y hoy tendré que conocer al hombre con el que me venderán así es mi futuro, alguien me entregara en las manos de otra persona y así me quedare, ese será mi final siempre estaré enferma de soledad

. –Valla que has regresado Rukia

No estaba conciente en como es que había vuelto a casa, y menos cuando Ashido se fue y me quede sola en el gran parque, en realidad ya ni siquiera sabia nada del mundo, estaba tan vacía.

. –Señorita Kuchiki, el baño la espera. –Unohana-san me sonrío como si con eso algo bueno pudiera pasar.

. –Entiendo. –musite sin ganas.

Esta noche me esperaría ese hombre que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, Ashido se fue enojado conmigo al decirle que no sabia si lo amaba y ese tal Ichigo que quizá fue un producto de mi imaginación no volverá , escuchando solo el golpeteo del agua en mi piel y en el suelo,me hace entender que en este mundo siempre estaré así, sola como una luna cubierta por la lluvia.


	3. Tus ojos

**oha oha mis sexys ichirukistas... perdon por tardarme tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo pero tuve mucho trabajo en la semana y acostumbro a subir cada capitulo los miercoles.. pero bueno... espero y que esten leyendo el manga que esta tan... fgdasasadfg... la sexy reaparicion de Rukia me dejo asi *_* es muy hermosa!... bueno bueno .. ya les dejo leer...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

****JAILYS-SAMA** / me alegra que te guste mi historia :3 /  
**

****Ichiruki4ever.n.m** / hehehehe senti que Yuno me hablaba :3 hehehe gracias por ser mi acosadora.. digo digo seguidora.. XDXDXD****

**EN VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y DEJAN COMENTARIO... Y TAMBIEN A QUIEN NO LOS DEJA EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR LEERME ME HACEN UNA ICHIRUKI FELIZ :D **

* * *

**Tus ojos /parte 1/  
**

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

Estando solo en mi antiguo cuarto escuchaba aquella canción decía toda la revolución que ella hizo en mi corazón, antes, mi corazón era como un lienzo en azul ese deslumbrante color era mi familia ellos pusieron ese tono pero era muy vacío sin vida y cuando ella me miro fue invadido por el violeta y el negro creando la vista del mar de noche, una noche iluminada por su belleza.

Repetí no se cuantas veces la canción ya era capaz de cantar el coro completo y mi urgencia por saber de ella se desboco un poco mas, recordé que Renji, mi chofer y guarda espaldas tenia un amigo que era investigador privado, busque en mi teléfono el numero de Renji pero por desgracia se acabo la batería de mi celular y se apago, maldije por lo bajo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Me quede dormido pensando en ella y en cuanto deseaba volver a verla era un deseo muy grande en mi corazón y se que la encontrare de nuevo.

Muy temprano se empezó a escuchar ruidos molestos y fuertes, se escuchaban fuertes pisadas, objetos arrastrados, varias voces de hombres y a mi mama y Yuzu gritando dando ordenes, fue cuando recordé que mi madre haría una fiesta en grande por su cumpleaños donde las personas mas famosas y ricas del mundo asistirían eso aseguraba el escándalo en miles de revistas. Me levante de la cama escuchando los gritos de Karin que me decía que me levantara, fui a darme un baño y entre mi ropa vieja encontré unos jeans viejos y muy gastados junto a una playera blanca lisa y con cuello en V me vestí rápidamente y baje las escaleras, en medio del salón estaba mi mama hablando por teléfono mientras que Yuzu dirigía a esos hombres.

-Buenos días Mama. -dije mientras bajaba, ella solo me sonrío y me hizo señas para que le diera un beso en la mejilla, me acerque a ella pero me tomo de las mejillas y las pellizco. -¡Auch! mama me duele. -me queje, pero ella hizo caso omiso, guardo su celular y me reclamo.

-Ahora si me dirás quien es esa muchacha que hasta en sueños te tiene acorralado. -me soltó las mejillas pero me tomo de las manos.

-Mama de que hablas, oye ¿Ya te dije que te vez guapísima con ese conjunto? -comente aquello para ver si podría sacarla del tema pero mi mama es demasiado lista no me dejaría hasta descubrir la verdad.

-Ichigo, mas te vale que me digas como es esa niña Rukia

-¿Como sabes su nombre?-pregunte muy asustado.

-Gritaste anoche su nombre, todos lo escuchamos. -El viejo venia bajando las escaleras cuando dijo aquello.

-Quiero conocerla, invítala a mi fiesta.

-Mama, ese es el problema, no se nada de ella más que su nombre, no me dio ni su apellido.

-Eso no te impedirá encontrarla- dijo de nuevo el viejo caminando detrás de mi.

-La encontrare, no se preocupen, por ahora quiero desayunar con ustedes.

Desayunamos todos como si aun fuera un adolescente, a los 17 años me fui a estudiar a estados unidos y regrese a los 20 y fue cuando mi padre me dio mi herencia y puse mi editorial, _International Shibas`s Inc._ la cadena editorial mas grande de toda Japón y la mas popular en todo el mundo, en solo cuatro años me pude hacer de mi emporio estoy próximo a cumplir los 25 años y soy el joven con mas éxito y dinero del mundo todo mi trabajo ha conllevado un gran control y responsabilidad pero parecía que en estos momentos todos esos títulos y reconocimientos que me han rodeado desde muy pequeño no importaban ahora solamente quería ser yo mismo y poder encontrar a Rukia saber mas de ella, saber quien es realmente.

Aun no acabábamos de desayunar cuando recordé llamarle a Renji.

-Karin, me podrías prestar tu celular necesito hacer una llamada urgente del trabajo.

-Claro, -busco en su bolsillo del pantalón y me lo extendió desde el otro lado de la mesa- toma.

-Gracias. -me levante con el teléfono en mano- Si me disculpan. Provecho.

Salí del comedor y fui al jardín, no me sabía el número de Renji pero entre los contactos de mi hermana estaba el número de Uryuu y le llame.

-¿Bueno? sucede algo Karin. -dijo Uryuu algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, soy yo, Ichigo.

-Oh -dijo sorprendido- ¿Que sucede Ichigo necesitas ayuda?

-Si, anoche me quede sin batería y necesito contactar a Renji.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que le diga algo o tu se lo dices?

-No, dale el número de la casa de mis papas, yo le digo.

-Perfecto -hizo una pausa- Ichigo, ¿Me vas a contar que paso anoche?

-Uryuu, eso te lo contare en la noche, ahora tengo un día libre quiero estar con mi familia.

-Como tú quieras Ichigo.

Colgó al instante, suspire y mire al cielo, todo estaba de un azul claro, la mañana era templada, no había nada nuevo en el mundo.

Siempre tuve las respuestas correctas de todo, desde que una vez me enamore y ella me traiciono jure nunca jamás volver hablarle al amor, _"no sirve de nada tener sentimientos que solo te hieren" _siempre viví solo, era confortable mi soledad, controlaba cada uno de mis sentimientos, tuve algunos encuentros con un par de chicas pero siempre marque distancia, nunca nadie se entero, mi vida se basaba en mi trabajo laboral no había nada mas, todo era como un paisaje donde mis padres y mis hermanas paseaban en el, pero llovía, era una lluvia que caía sobre nosotros, llegue a pensar que esa lluvia era normal que no había por que pararla pero poco a poco lo fue inundando todo estaba lleno de un azul fastidioso y simple, pero mis ojos se acostumbraron, de pronto apareció ella y las respuestas que tenia no eran suficientes a sus nuevas preguntas, todo parecía tomar un color violáceo ella movía y estrujaba todo a su paso, ya nada era igual, mis ojos se segaron ante su luz me volví un adicto de su aroma.

Yo no quiero apostar por este amor, no quiero ser el primero en que ponga el corazón sobre la mesa y ser terriblemente apuñalado, si la vida me ha enseñado algo es que nada es para siempre pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgar un "hoy"...

-Te ves guapísimo Onii-chan -grito emocionada Yuzu cuando me puso frente al espejo sacandome de mis pensamientos y de mis recuerdos de ella.

-No cabe duda que supe escoger tu talla. -comentó Karin mirándome de arriba para abajo- y ese tono te queda a la perfección.

Karin en uno de sus viajes a Paris me compro un traje y me lo iba a regalar hasta mi cumpleaños pero como se me hizo tarde para ir hasta mi casa por andar buscando información de Rukia en Internet ella no tuvo mas remedio que dármelo, y para mi sorpresa me encanto, era de pantalón y saco negro y recto, de la tela mas fina de París, la camisa era la típica blanca pero la corbata era plateada al igual que el chaleco.

-Vaya -me sorprendí al verme- gracias Karin.

Solo se limito a sonreír, di media vuelta y ella ya se iba, Yuzu me dijo que no me tardara en bajar, iba a peinarme y echar todos mis cabellos para atrás pero esta vez no, decidí dejarlos así, me anude bien la corbata y baje. En el gran salón ya habían muchos invitados podía ver a Uryuu presumiendo a su bellísima esposa, Orihime, quien lucia un estomago de embarazada, el de verdad no perdió el tiempo sonreí ante mi pensamiento y me acerque a saludarlos.

-Hola Inoue ¿Como estas?

-Hola Kurosaki-kun -sonrío con un leve sonrojo- Estoy bien gracias y tu ¿Como has estado? Escuche que tu empresa va mucho mejor.

-Si, lo que sucede es que mi empresa ahora se esta dedicando en absorber los negocios que apenas van empezando, darles un capital y lanzarlos al mercado empresarial.

-Ichigo, ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que ella ya es una Ishida? -muy molesto Uryuu me miraba con sus ojos que echaban chispas, yo lo ignore.

-Vaya Kurosaki-kun, no cabe duda que eres un Shiba Kurosaki. -contesto en un halago.

-Pero no podría sin Uryuu ;Inoue.

-! Que ella es una Ishida ¡ -dijo muy molesto- además tengo algo que discutir contigo -acomodo sus lentes con un movimiento, eso quería decir que era algo serio.

-Perfecto. -conteste- Inoue, podrías ir con mi madre un segundo ella quería decirte algo.

-Este... -se puso nerviosa y miro a Uryuu quien asintió con la cabeza confirmando mi pedido, ella sonrío y se alejo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunte dándole señas a un copero que se acercaba.

-¿Quien es esa chica? -pregunto de nuevo, me empezaba a dar jaqueca, ya ni mi familia preguntaba tanto por ella.

-Su nombre es...

-El señor Kuchiki Byakuya, presidente y fundador del Buffet de abogados Kuchiki`s Inc. mas importante de Europa y su hija Kuchiki Rukia.

Ni siquiera había pensado en su nombre cuando Kyoraku, mayordomo de la mansión de mis padres anuncio la llegada de otro invitado, todos se volvieron a verle, no había ni un solo invitado que no prestara atención a tal belleza, venia flotando en un vestido blanco de seda, su piel era tan pálida que sus ojos violáceos resaltaban a la primera vista, sus labios eran rojos, pero no eran de un rojo intenso eran de un rojo tranquilo y suave, caminaba como si fuera una princesa, su mirada era altiva y orgullosa como si todos nosotros no nos mereciéramos estar delante de su presencia.

Me quede con la boca abierta, me acerqué a ella cuando iban directo hacia mis padres, ella los saludo haciendo una reverencia como lo hacían a la antigua realeza de Japón, brillaba como una estrella en la oscuridad, tenia que acercarme a ella, tenia que comprobar si realmente era quien yo creía.

Cuando llegue al fin con ellos, todos se volvieron a verme, yo solo la miraba a ella y en sus ojos estaba la sorpresa, no se imaginaba quien era yo y mucho menos que era un Shiba.

-Rukia. -pude decir al fin, ella me miraba desconcertada y esa mascara de princesa se borro por un instante en sus ojos y sentí que vi a la verdadera Rukia.

-Ichigo. -respondió, por un instante desvío la mirada y volvió a mirarme y el orgullo los gobernó. - ¿Así que usted vino a esta fiesta?

-¿Perdón, pero, ya se conocían? -un hombre de cabellos largos y negros con un mechón que se interponía en sus ojos, idéntico al de Rukia pregunto un poco molesto. - ¿quien es el hija? -volvió a preguntar, vaya que alivio que es su padre.

-El es mi hijo el mayor -respondió mi padre. -Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Bunas noches -se inclino de la misma forma en que lo hizo con mis padres - es un placer saber su procedencia. –su voz no era la misma era demasiado controlada no era la misma mocosa que vi enojada por todo apenas ayer.

-El placer es mío por volverte a ver te vez bellísima -tome su mano y la bese sin apartar mis ojos de ella, se ruborizo, era exquisita.

-Perdónenme pero no entiendo, ¿De donde le conoces hija? –pregunto de nuevo su padre.

-El es quien me salvo ayer padre -respondió firmemente como si no quisiera dejarse manejar por el.

-Vaya así que eres la misteriosa chica - confirmo mi mama muy alegre.

-Es un placer que usted haya salvado a mi orgullo -dijo el padre de Rukia- le estoy muy agradecido, ¿Dígame cuanto se le debe por todo lo que hizo?

-No es nada, así esta bien. -lo fulmine con la mirada, ese tipo realmente no me caía bien.

-Hijo, por que no le muestras a la señorita Kuchiki el resto de la casa.

-Claro mama. -mi mama si que sabia manejar la situación no había modo en que ella pudiera negarse, mi padre capturo al señor Kuchiki quien parecía tenia planeado seguirnos me reí internamente.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara y ella se negó y camino sin rumbo, de repente algunos de los invitados nos saludaban y me enojaba que los hombres tomaban valentía para saludarle de beso en la mejilla, eso me hizo enojar y mucho.

-¿Sabes si ha llegado uno de tus invitados que corresponde al nombre de Grimmjow? -pregunto Rukia algo molesta.

-No, no lo se. -respondí secamente, ella pareció no importarle y siguió caminando. Me sentía como un perro tras su dueño. - ¿Te parece si te enseño el jardín de mi madre? –sugerí para matar el hielo.

-¿Te parece si me ayudas a buscarlo? -respondió muy hoscamente, me estaba haciendo enojar en verdad.

-¿Para que quieres verlo? –pregunte muy irritado, ¿Quien mierdas era ese tipejo?

-Eso no te incumbe. –giro a verme de frente parecía demasiado enojada pero a la vez estaba muy sonrojada, esa niña era imposible.

-Si me incumbe y mucho ya que esta es la fiesta de mis padres –no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

-Nadie te obligo a que estuvieras tras de mi –me fulmino con la mirada- así que vete, déjame sola.

No apartamos la mirada de nosotros, teníamos el seño fruncido y estábamos muy enojados, maldita sea, hasta enojada es tan sexy, no podía aparatar la mirada de su rostro de su busto, de sus piernas que se asomaban cada vez que daba un paso, eso era lo que me molestaba, que desde la primera vez que la conocí ha sido así conmigo, me aparta de ella, no me deja acercármele me enfurece no poder tocarla.

-¿Señorita Kuchiki?

Alguien se unió a nuestro encuentro y era quien menos me lo esperaba.

-Si –ella respondió al hombre que se le acerco y lo miro de la misma forma en que me miraba, él le sonrío agradablemente- ¿Quien eres?

-Soy Jeagerjaques Grimmjow.

Ella se asusto al ver esa risa tan dominante, sus ojos azules la miraban con deseo, ella dio un paso atrás cuando el se le acerco, nunca dejaría que el la tocara, Rukia es mía.

* * *

**PVOS: Kuchiki Rukia**

**Tus ojos /parte 1/**

-Muy buenas noches Rukia. –se acerco a querer besarme en la mejilla.

-Muy buenas noches. –retrocedí un paso –Grimmjow. –el se acerco otro paso hacia mi eso me desagrado por completo, mi padre ya debió haber hablado con él.

-Oye, no nos hemos presentado ¿cierto?

Ichigo se puso entre mi y él me sentí protegida pero fue un sentimiento que reprimí al instante, tome todo el valor que pude e hice a un lado a Ichigo, el me miro extrañado al ver que le tendía mi mano a Grimmjow, él de cabellos azules sonrío triunfante.

-Disculpa Grimmjow él es el hijo de la señora Shiba. -señale a Ichigo para que notara que el era superior

-Lo siento no lo sabia –me tomo de la mano y beso mi mejilla delicadamente para después no soltar mi mano y mirara a Ichigo.

-Así que ¿Tú eres el gran empresario Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo, dueño de la editorial más grande y famosa de todo Japón y America? -me dedico una mirada para despues mirarlo a èl - creí que serias mas… -pensó en sus palabras- impresionante a la primera vista.

-Y tú eres el que tiene la editorial más famosa solamente en España. –contesto en su defensa.

-De Europa –corregi- Tiene la editorial mas grande y famosa en Europa.- Grimmjow le sonrío como si tuviera una gran montaña de dinero a su lado.

-Hermosa señorita Kuchiki –dijo en un tono demasiado vergonzoso- su padre me dijo que quería conocerme, yo la vi en la fiesta de la Reina hace unos meses y usted me pareció interesante pero jamás se nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

-Parece ser que ahora es el momento. – le quite su copa a Ichigo y le di un sorbo- excelente champagne Shiba. –le dedique una mirada de alteza, como si yo fuese superior a él, Ichigo no dijo nada solo me miro como el extraño ser que soy.

Grimmjow me miro con excitación, era muy repulsivo a pesar de que era guapísimo, mi padre me pidió centrar mi atención en él, no había de otra, no había de más que seguir las reglas.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a llenar el sonido de los murmullos, una joven de cabellos cafés claros comenzó a tocar el Chelo, unos la miraban impactados pero otros más bailaban la sensual canción.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Grimmjow enarcando una ceja y tomándome de la cintura.

-Claro. –respondí aun sabiendo que quería alejarme de él lo mas lejos posible.

Un copero tomo nuestras copas y comenzamos a bailar, el me sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos y acercaba mucho su rostro hacia mi, pero aun así no dejaba atrás mi mascara de la mujer inalcanzable y le puse una barrera rápidamente a Grimmjow.

-No se con que tipos de mujeres tratas pero déjame decirte que yo no soy como ellas –dije inquisitoriamente, él en vez de parecer enojado parecía maravillado.

-¿Enserio? Y dime ¿Como es que eres Rukia?

-Soy una dama –fruncí el seño mientras subía su mano a mi espalda alta pues poco a poco la iba bajando.

-Y una muy hermosa, tu padre me contó que estas interesada en mi Editorial.

-Mi padre dice demasiadas cosas que en ocasiones mal interpreta.

-¿Mal interpreto tu deseo de verme?

-No. -mentí

-Eso pensé. –seguíamos bailando a ritmo aunque sentía los ojos de Ichigo atravesarme como una espada, lo miraba de reojo pero aun así no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-Dime Rukia, ¿Existe algo entre tu y ese Ichigo? –frunció un poco el seño, parecía estar hablando en serio.

-No, lo acabo de conocer ayer y apenas he cruzado algunas palabras ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No me agrada la forma en que te mira.

Volví a darle un vistazo a Ichigo y platicaba con un hombre de cabello negro, parecía que le había dicho que lo hizo enojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba, y con esa mirada se acerco a nosotros, le sonreí un poco a Grimmjow pero era un arma de dos filos, por que era para hacer enojar a Ichigo y me burlaba de Grimmjow pues en pocos segundos se alejaría de mi.

-Es mi turno de bailar con Rukia.

Nos detuvimos y mi risa desapareció aunque mi corazón palpitaba alocado, Grimmjow me soltó e Ichigo tomo firmemente mi cintura y me atrajo a él sus ojos me miraban penetrantes, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, su aroma me enloquecía, su mejilla rozó con la mía cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y sus palabras fueron muy claras.

-Deja de sonreír con él ¿Qué no vez que me hierve la sangre por los celos?

Y de nuevo me miro a los ojos… y fue cuando me encontré a mi misma estúpida y totalmente enamorada de Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo.


	4. Tus ojos parte 2

**OHA OHA MIS PERVERS ICHIRUKISTAS... ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A::::::**

**** RUKIA KUCHIKI WHITE MOON (( AQUI EL NUEVO CAPI))**

****ICHIRUKI4EVER.N.M (( HEHEHE DIJE YUNO POR ACOSADORA.. SI TE OFENDI.. GOME NE... ME FASCINA YUNO ))**

****MAI VEGETA ((GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE ESTE CAPI ))**

**BUENO YA DEJO DE HABLAR Y LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ANTERIOR **

**Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI... AH...**

**TAMBIEN MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y LO PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA AUNQUE APENAS VA EN EL COMIENZO *_* DAISUKI**

* * *

**Tus ojos /parte 2/**

**PVOS: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo **

No podía apartar mis ojos de ella, ese momento era demasiado privado para mi, ella era muy hermosa, sus ojos otra vez eran distintos, esa mascara de aristocracia de callo y de nuevo eran deprimentes y vacíos, tenia tantas ganas de protegerla y de decirle que yo siempre la iba a cuidar y que nada le pasaría, pero también quería saber el por que de esa situación.

Cuando bailábamos tocaba su rostro ella solo se limitaba cerrar los ojos como si disfrutara de nuestro tacto tanto como yo lo disfrutaba, acerque mi nariz a su cabello y respire profundamente ese aroma.

La música acabo pero no la quería soltar, a regañadientes la aparte un poco de mi pero le tome la mano, ella se sonrojo, fue de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ayer se veía tan inocente la mire con dulzura era hermosa.

-Es mi turno

Una voz se escucho de tras de nosotros y era Grimmjow, lo mire un poco molesto pero ella respondió a su llamado y le tomo de la mano y se fueron al jardín de mi madre.

Suspire larga y tendidamente, me daban demasiados celos que estuvieran juntos pero no me preocupe mucho por ello, Uryuu se acerco a mi junto a un hombre alto y moreno de cabello rizado que tenia un sobre amarillo entre sus manos.

-Buenas noches –me saludo- soy Yasutora Sado, amigo de Renji y detective privado.

-Ya veo –respondí- me acompañan al despacho. –mire a Uryuu diciéndole que me siguiera, el asintió y caminamos por entre los invitados.

Llegamos al despacho y les ofrecí asiento.

-Así estoy bien –dijo el detective.

-Yo también –secundo Uryuu.

-Bien, ¿Lograste investigar algo de ella? –pregunte mirándole y tendiendo la mano para que me diera los papeles.

-Así es Señor, esta es la información, me costo trabajo conseguirlo ya que solo sabia el nombre de la chica pero después me dijo Renji lo del auto, investigue algún auto que estuviera a nombre de Rukia, fue difícil por que no había ninguna chica con ese nombre y dueña de un auto, pero investigue por el nombre ojos violetas y cabello negro, y me parece ser que la chica con la que estaba bailando es Rukia Kuchiki.

-Así es –asentí sorprendido- ella es la chica de la que quería saber.

-Entonces el viaje no fue en balde –me entrego unas hojas

-Es impresionante su trabajo –tome las hojas- y muy eficiente, ¿No quiere trabajar solo para mi? Necesito hombres como usted en mi empresa.

-Seria un placer.

-El placer seria mío Chado.

-Mi nombre es Sado

-Es lo mismo –bromee

El solo me dedico una media sonrisa, le ordene a Uryuu que le pagara una generosa cantidad y le invite a quedarse en la fiesta, el se negó y se fue.

-Ahora si Ichigo abre el sobre

Abrí el sobre y venia una foto de Rukia, lo demás eran sus títulos estudiantiles pero eso era todo, no había nada mas, después estaba información de Byakuya, era información de negocios y mas negocios, todo era aburrido pero unas hojas en letras pequeñas me llamo la atención tenían demasiados números y estaba escrito en ingles, lo ley cuidadosamente y era una deuda con el banco de Inglaterra sobre un una mansión con hipoteca que en pocos días se iba a vencer, Uryuu se acerco a mi lado y leyó lo que yo ya había leído, me miro impresionado tanto como yo.

-Yo no sabia que eso fuera cierto -dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿A que te refieres a que fuera cierto?

-Bueno veras -pensó un momento- yo revise la lista de los invitados, sabia que esos Kuchiki vendrían, se que existen rumores de que tienen una fuerte deuda pero no se que tan cierta sea.

-Pagare la deuda -dije sin pensar.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Estas loco? ¿Como que pagaras la deuda?

-Quiero ayudarla en toda la extensión de la palabra quiero acercarme a ella -me justifique.

-¿Y con pagar su deuda crees que ella te hará caso?

-Es una forma en que confíe en mí.

-No se de que vas Ichigo -paso su mano por la frente- Si es lo que quieres esta bien.

-Ahora mismo quiero que lo hagas por favor, -le deje los papeles en su mano- guárdalos y llévalos mañana a la oficina, ahora vengo, voy a quitarle a ese tal Grimmjow a mi Rukia

Al salir del despacho pensé en el último momento en que los vi, y recordé que iban hacia el jardín, me dirigí hacia el lugar cuando me encontré con el padre de Rukia.

-Muy bonita fiesta Shiba Ichigo -comento con mucha educación- y me parece que le interesa mucho mi hija.

-Usted no debe meterse en mis asuntos -dije fríamente.

El señor me miro calculando mi reacción, apenas sonrío un segundo y dijo algo que me helo la piel.

-¿Si te vendiera a mi hija cuanto estarías dispuesto a pagar?

No le respondí, lo mire con repulsión, ese hombre era un monstruo

-¿Que dice? – me horrorizo su propuesta

-Nada, solo te ponía a prueba, no todo el oro seria suficiente por ella.

Y así como llego se fue, ¿Como un padre vendería a su propia hija?, como lo dijo no parecía una broma, de nuevo busque a Rukia pero no la encontré subí por las escaleras para ver si es que de casualidad estaba en el baño y aun no llegaba al primer piso cuando me la encontré bajando las escaleras

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la tome de los brazos y la subí al primer piso, la lleve hasta el final del pasillo, lo extraño es que no dijo nada, no se quejo ni me golpeo, la lleve hasta mi antiguo cuarto, abrí la puerta y la metí y antes de acercarme a ella me cercioré de que nadie nos viera, me asome por el pasillo y estaba solo, cerré la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, apenas se podía escuchar la música y las risas de la planta baja, tome a Rukia de nuevo de los brazos y la arrincone a una de las esquinas del cuarto su espalda estaba pegada a la pared y su pecho estaba golpeado a mi pecho, me tranquilicé un poco pues sentía la excitación de mi cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca, tan en privado, sus enormes ojos violetas me miraban, pero eran inexpresivos, era la misma mirada de su padre.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así mirándonos, tome un poco de valor y le toque la cara, con las yemas de mis dedos toque primero sus cejas, las delinee hasta acabar en sus mejillas que roce también con delicadeza, me pase a sus labios y toque solo la comisura, mordí los míos pues estaban urgentes de los suyos, mi mirada soltó la suya y dirigí mis labios a su cuello y los presione contra el, se escucho un suspiro de su parte.

-Hueles demasiado bien.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? o mejor dicho -se retracto- ¿Que me piensas hacer conmigo?

Estaba muy ocupado en mi sentido del olfato, vista y tacto que no había sentido que su cuerpo temblaba.

-No te haré nada –la mire a los ojos tomando su rostro entre mis manos- ¿Crees que soy así?

-No te conozco Ichigo, yo no se

-Solo… -me detuve de nuevo viendo sus labios- Solo quiero saber por que huyes de mi.

-Yo no huyo de nadie –se encogió de hombros- simplemente mi atención esta en Grimmjow

-¿Te gusta? –pregunte con la rabia en mi cuerpo

-Si –dijo fríamente- me gusta en el modo en que dirige su empresa, su esfuerzo y su trabajo, nada más. –corrigió

-Pensé que te gustaba como hombre –suspire aliviado

-No, no me gusta nadie. – Acomodo su cabello tras la oreja y yo le tome su barbilla delicadamente para que me mirara, y ella continuo- No me gusta nadie. –repitió firmemente

-Me parece bien. –conteste por inercia

-Además –hizo ademán de querer zafarse de mi y me aparte un poco- quiero darte esto –busco en su bolso algo, era una hoja rectangular y larga. –Es un cheque por lo que hiciste por mí.

-No lo recibiré.

Me aleje unos pasos atrás de ella y di media vuelta para salir del cuarto, no aceptaría ese dinero, y mucho menos ahora que se que lo necesita.

-No seas necio –me tomo la mano para detenerme- toma el maldito dinero –continuo- no te quiero deber nada.

-Acepto el cheque –me volví a verle ella espero atenta- solo con la condición de que nos veamos este viernes.

-¿Es una cita? -pregunto con el seño fruncido

-Tómalo como quieras

-Tu no te das por vencido cierto –enarco una ceja- Si solo así aceptas el cheque –me lo puso en el bolso del saco- acepto. –sonrío, esa risa era real, no era fingida era natural.

-Bien –entrelace mis dedos en su cabello, ella se encogió de hombros- mi padre tiene tu dirección, pasare por ti en la noche.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos el viernes –se despidió con un ademán de manos

-Hasta el viernes –me despedí.

Y salio del cuarto en silencio, no podía esperar mas a que fuese viernes, necesitaba verla pronto, no se si hago bien o hago mal pero estoy convencido que ella es la chica de mis sueños, mi alga gemela, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y se que ella también siente algo por mi, estoy completamente seguro de ello, lo puedo notar, estoy enamorado de ella como un idiota y moriría todo el tiempo por tenerla junto a mi.

La persecución de pensamientos en ella comenzó, imaginar sus ojos, sus labios y su pálido cuerpo me hacia estremecer, era muy poca la información ella es muy misteriosa, como dijo mi madre, me siento cegado por sus ojos violetas.

* * *

**Tus ojos /parte 2/**

**PVOS: Kuchiki Rukia **

Me despedí como es debido había conseguido una cita con él, justo lo que mi padre me pidió, a decir verdad le iba a mentir y decirle que le ofrecí que saliéramos pero que el no quiso, espero no dañar a Ichigo con ello, seré sincera con él hasta donde me sea conveniente, guardare lo que siento por el en mi corazón y si tengo que casarme con alguien será con Grimmjow jamás con Ichigo y no es por que no lo quiera si no por que lo nuestro solo seria una red de mentiras, baje las escaleras y me encontré con Grimmjow, de nuevo le dedique una sonrisa cínica lo cual el pensó que era una de gusto.

-Lo siento Grimmjow pero me tengo que ir, mi padre me espera en el auto.

-Lo se hermosa, aunque ya tengo una cita contigo para mañana

-¿Disculpa? –me hice la desentendida

-Te veré mañana a primera hora, adiós princesa.

-Oye espera…

El imbecil me dejo con la palabra en la boca, no lo podía creer, ¿Es que acaso mi padre me venderá con el mejor postor? No podía creerlo, en verdad es un monstruo; ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera esto? Pero no le dejaría ganar, escogería a Grimmjow, total a él lo había escogido primero, lo convencería de que es la mejor opción, me despedí de los Shiba Kurosaki y fui directo a la salida, me despedía, claro que hipócritamente, de los demás invitados y de los hombres asquerosos que me querían dar un beso, en la salida estaba ya el auto de mi padre y Ukitake-sama me abría la puerta para entrar.

-Gracias Ukitake – entre y me senté mi padre estaba fumando.

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Conseguí la cita con Shiba –dije sin poner la cercanía que tengo con Ichigo

-Perfecto, mañana vendrá Grimmjow a visitarte –menciono mientras el auto circulaba por las calles- Es una pena que no hayamos conocido a Ichigo antes, te hubiera ofrecido con él desde hace mucho, ahora mismo ya estuvieran casados. Estoy haciendo una tipo subasta, se nota que le interesas a esos dos, aunque mi favorito es Ichigo pero solo el más astuto ganara

-Creí que era Grimmjow quien te gustaba –apunte- además –mire por la ventana no podía verle a los ojos- A mi me gusta Grimmjow

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto en forma burlona- Creí que te gustaba Ashido

-Digo que me gusta Grimmjow por que el es Español, podríamos tener acceso en mas países de Europa, además su editorial es la mas famosa y yo como su esposa podría exigirle una revista de tu Buffet

-¿Sabes que te pareces a mi cuando hablas así? Eres toda una Kuchiki Yo solo apoyare al mejor postor.

No conteste nada, me limite a ver la ventana, mi padre dijo algunas cosas mas sobre grandeza y ser un Kuchiki, mis oídos estaban sordos pero en mi mente la voz de Ichigo resonaba como truenos en la lluvia, aunque eso no era suficiente, me estaba vendiendo por mi familia y se que Ichigo es el mejor postor, mi padre tiene una mano tendiéndole para que se acerque ami, no se si Ichigo sea sincero conmigo y sus intensiones de enamorarme sean verdaderas o solo es una mascara mas de hipocresía y solo me quiere por mi belleza, no me dejaría con ninguno de los dos, no perdería esta batalla, haré lo que sea por casarme con Grimmjow por que.. Si Ichigo gana, tengo todas las posibilidades de perder contra él, enamorarme mas de el y salir lastimada por su amor ficticio, por su amor en venta.

-¿Rukia escuchaste? – mi padre me grito fuertemente y del susto di un pequeño salto, me miraba furioso, ya habíamos llegado lo note al mirar por todos lados y reconocer mi casa. –Hemos llegado.

Me limite a asentir y pedir disculpas, mi padre resoplo algo que no fui capaz de oír, bajo del auto y lo imite, al estar ya adentro lo primero que hice fue ir a mi recamara pero no estaba sola pues Unohana-san me seguía.

-¿Necesitas algo mi niña? –pregunto maternalmente

-No Unohana-san –abrí la puerta de mi cuarto- Gracias

Ella me hecho esos ojos de querer decirme algo, se asomo por el pasillo y me tomo la mano y me llevo adentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta, me llevo hasta mi baño, eso quería decir que me contaría un secreto.

-¿Que sucede Unohana?

-Hoy vino Ashido a buscarte- con todo lo que había pasado me olvide de él- Estaba enojado y entro a exigir verte.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que te habías ido a Inglaterra, esas fueron las ordenes del Señor pero…

-Esta bien Unohana-san – me miro impresionada- de todas formas, pronto me casare y es la mejor escusa que le invente cuando lo rompí.

Me extendió sus manos y la abrace fuertementente, nos quedamos así un par de minutos hasta que me soltó y me retiro el lindo prendedor que tenia en mi cabello, me quito el pesado collar y los aretes a presión y se dirigió a mi tocador, la seguí como sombra y me senté en la silla junto a el para quitar mis zapatillas.

-Eres idéntica a tu madre –me dijo mirándome por el espejo, le sonreí- auque también te pareces un poco a tu padre, eres muy hermosa.

-Me parezco a mi madre. –recalque sin mas.

-Eres hermosa. –Volvió a decir- descansa mi niña –me beso la cabeza- ya es tarde duerme.

En cuanto Unohana-san se fue me cambie de ropa, me puse mi pijama y fui directo a la cama, mi mente divagó por un momento sutil a cuando Ichigo me tenia atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, estaba ardiendo, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estomago, como si estuviera vacío pero muy pesado, sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas, su aroma me daba vueltas pero fue demasiada mi imaginación por que mi cerebro me alerto, apenas ayer besaba a Ashido , estoy enamorada como idiota de Ichigo y lo mas seguro es que me casare con Grimmjow, al menos tengo el viernes para decirle adiós a este sentimiento y el volverle a ver por ultima vez es un lujo que no me pienso perder, y mucho menos perderme en sus ojos dorados como miel.

Me levante muy temprano pues sabia que Grimmjow llegaría pronto a casa, me bañe y me arregle poniéndome unos jeans y una camisa blanca, me puse unos zapatos rosas, algunos accesorios rosas y baje por las escaleras cuando escuche un fuerte golpe que venia del despacho de mi padre, apresurada fui directo al lugar cuando vi que Grimmjow se acerco a mi como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Todo esto era una farsa no? –estaba enojado muy muy enojado, me dio cierto tipo de miedo cuando me tomo de los brazos

-¿Qué dices? –titubee un poco en si debía responder o no.

-Eres igual a tu padre, una total falsa.

-Eres un idiota prepotente que…

-¡Fuera de mi casa Grimmjow! Ya te dije que jamás alcanzaras un lugar como lo es Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo

El me soltó con furia para después gritar con una descarga olímpica

-Me las pagaras Rukia Kuchiki, maldita zorra.

Eso que grito me saco de mis casillas, ya iba directo a él para decirle unas cuantas verdades pero mi padre me detuvo.

-Rukia, regresa. -me volví a mirarle estaba igual de siempre, inexpresivo. –Eres una Kuchiki y no deberías hacer eso, además déjalo.

-¿No se supone que es mi prometido? Y ¿Qué es eso de Shiba?

Lo fulmine con la mirada, como ese idiota se atrevía a gritarme y a decir idioteces, mi padre tenia que ver en esto y mucho así que exigi una explicación.

-Ichigo pago nuestra deuda con el banco de Inglaterra, en pocas palabras, nos esta comprando.


	5. Colision del Sol y la Luna, Compra Venta

**Oha Oha mis sexys ichirukistas... Felices fiestas navideñas y un gran y hermoso Año Nuevo, que se la pasen super... Yo ando muy feliz a parte de que amo la navidad.. estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios y de que les guste mi fic :) **

**Gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejan sus coemntarios, los amo.. me emociono como una loca cada que veo que alguien comento... y tambien me pongo loquita cuando veo que siguen mi historia y cuando la ponen como historia favorita ^/^ muchisimas gracias... tambien quiero decirles que no dejare de escribir la historia solo por que estamos en vispera navideña...**

**ARIGATO A :**

****MAI VEGETA****

****RUKIA KUCHIKI WHITE MOON****

****MITSUKI KOMORO****

****MARYLU RGUEZ****

**BIENVENIDAS Y DISFRUTEN DEL NUEVO CAPITULO... :)**

* * *

**Colision del Sol y la Luna**

**PVOS: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

Al terminar la fiesta de mi madre le llame a Renji, mi chófer, para que pasara a recogerme y mientras llegaba Karin platico conmigo.

-Así que esa es la chica

-Si –confesé, ella es.

-Es muy bonita, pero estoy segura que es como las demás.

Me volví a mirarle, se veía guapísima con ese vestido verde, su cabello le había crecido lo bastante como para poder peinarse, lo gracioso es que mi hermana Yuzu lo tiene corto y ella es mas femenina, últimamente cada que va a mi oficina a visitarme se arregla mas de lo normal en ella, me acerque a ella y revolví su cabello por lo cual ella se quejo.

-Rukia no es como todas las chicas –le sonreí- ella es distinta

-No lo se Ichigo, no quisiera que ella fuese como Senna.

Puse los ojos en blanco, al parecer ese tema aun no se daba por olvidado.

-Karin ella ya no me afecta ese es tema olvidado

-Pero no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar ten cuidado –me dedico unos ojos aterradores

-Tu ten cuidado, creo que te gusta Hitsugaya

-C-claro que no –se sonrojo

-A el le gusta Hinamori, no te enamores mucho de él

-Eres un tonto

Se aparto de mí, fui a la salida donde mi papa y mi mama estaban despidiendo a Uryuu y a Inoue.

-Nos vemos mañana Uryuu

-Adiós Ichigo

-Bye bye Kurosaki-kun

-Adiós Inoue

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es una Ishida

-Ya amor –dijo Inoue calmado a Uryuu- lo unico que importa es nuestro hijo

Le saque la lengua y no se cuantas cosas mas dijo por que me reí a carcajadas

-Bueno nos vemos –le di un beso a mi mama quien me tomo de la corbata antes de irme. – ¡Auch! Duele

-¿Cuando volverás a traer a esa chica? –pregunto en el acto

-El viernes saldré con ella mama, tranquila.

-Ella me gusta mucho como nuera, es linda, educada, inteligente y viene de buena familia y un apellido fenomenal, no como otras jovencitas –mi madre hizo mucho énfasis en la ultima frese, yo y mi papa sabíamos de quien hablaba.

-Tranquila mama, no volverá a pasar.

-Lose, suerte con esa niña –me abrazo- te amo hijo –me beso en la mejilla, en ocasiones me hacia sentir como un niño.

-Y yo a ti mama.

Me despedí de ellos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo prendí el radio mientras Renji manejaba, el me miro de forma cómica y sonrío.

-¿Estas feliz verdad?

-Limítate a manejar Renji –me reí con él.

-Como ordene Señor.

Me sentía feliz por que por fin sabia mas de Rukia, la pude volver a ver y se que esta enamorada de mi, lo se, lo siento, es como mi tipo de gravedad personal por que estando cerca me siento tan atraído que tengo miedo de algún día colapsar.

Recordé ese momento sutil en que mi cuerpo se pego al de ella al momento de bailar, fue poco pero sentí una terrible atracción, un deseo incontenible me poseerla; he estado con mujeres bellas y me he sentido atraído pero con Rukia, solo con mirarle siento un calor insoportable y un deseo tremendo de hacerla mi mujer, de tenerla entre mis brazos y entrar en su cuerpo, disfrutar de su placer. Con ese pensamiento me dormí placidamente, al menos ya tenia a Rukia en la mira, sabia de ella más que su nombre y solo queda por aclararle que conmigo no le faltara nada, conmigo lo tendrá todo.

Al día siguiente me desperté Temprano como todos los días, solo que esta vez no pensaba en cosas del trabajo pene en Rukia, debí haberle pedido su número telefónico, pasaría en la noche a verle.

Busque entre mi ropa algo bueno que ponerme y elegí mi camisa azul cielo y chaleco gris a rayas de un gris mas claro, corbata gris, saco y pantalón gris y zapatos negros, me puse mi reloj plateado, mi favorito, mi madre me lo había regalado cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero, ya estaba mas que listo y baje a la cocina estaba muerto de hambre.

Riruka, mi cocinera y sirvienta estaba preparando unos hot cakes.

-Buen día Riruka –me acerque al refrigerador por un poco de zumo de naranja.

-Hola Ichigo

-¿Como estuvo la fiesta? –se volvió a mirarme

-Igual que siempre –mientras bebía mi jugo sonreí

-¿Enserio? –enarco una ceja, sabia que había algo mas y no descansaría hasta que le contara todo

-Pues esa sonrisa dice algo más.

-Bueno, veras, conocí a una chica

Su enredosa sonrisa desapareció y la cambio por unos labios inconformes, ladeo la mirada por todos lados y se volteo a seguir cocinando.

-Oh

Se veía incomoda, ya no siguió con la platica y no quería seguir fingiendo que platicaba con ella y por suerte mi celular sonó

-Discúlpame Riruka, tengo una llamada.

Ella se limito a guardar silencio y conteste dirigiéndome a la antesala.

-¿Bueno?

-Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo

Solo había una persona en todo el universo que dijera mi nombre completo y tan dramáticamente.

-¿Qué sucede Byakuya?

-¿Podemos vernos hoy en tu empresa?

-Tengo algunas citas pero estaría bien en la tarde

-Lo quiero ahora mismo, estoy a fuera de tu oficina y tu secretaria Hinamori Momo me ha dicho que no puedo pasar sin tu autorización.

-No pasaras a mi oficina y espérame allí no tardo en llegar

Pase mi mano por mi cabello furioso, guarde mi teléfono y fui a la cocina.

-Riruka, guarda mi desayuno y dáselo a Renji que me lo mande en cuanto pueda y dile que me llevo mi Maybach 57 S

Salí a toda prisa al estacionamiento y prendí mi auto, puse un poco de música, eso era raro en mi, yo extrañamente escucho música, primero la canción de A thousan years y ahora escuchaba Turning page las canciones de esa película de vampiros me perseguía y todo por Yuzu, aunque debo admitir que la música me gusta mucho.

Llegue a mi empresa y deje mi auto al valet parking y me apresure a llegar a mi oficina, cuando llegue ahí estaba Byakuya sentado en los sillones negros de espera con un maletín en manos

-Adelante Byakuya –le ordene

Se levanto con una dramatización exagerada, le abrí la puerta y el accedió a mi lugar de trabajo, hable fuerte y claro con Momo para que el escuchara

-Momo, tengo una junta en cinco minutos no canceles nada no tardare.

Yo nunca cancelo una junta y nunca llego tarde y menos si tengo a alguien que me molesta tanto.

-¿Qué querías hablarme Byakuya?

-Ya me entere que pagaste mi deuda con el banco de Inglaterra. –soltó sin dar rodeos

-Lo hice por Rukia, nada mas, no creas que lo hice por ti y por la relación que tienes con mi padre.

-Lo se Ichigo, no esperaba mas de ti, auque si te debo decir que Rukia se ofendió ante tu

acción de caridad y me pidió que te diera esto. -Abrió su maletín y me entrego unas hojas- son las escrituras de mi mansión en Inglaterra.

-No lo aceptare –digo rectamente y le devuelvo los papeles.

-Es una forma en que mi hija te quiere regresar el dinero.

-He dicho que no lo aceptare y no pienso repetirlo si eso es todo puedes irte.

-¿Bueno, en vista de que no los aceptas, puedes tomarlos a cambio de algo?

-¿Que?

-Necesito dinero quiero cien mil yenes y que vallas a cenar hoy a la casa.

-¿Por que me vendes tus escrituras?

-Necesito ese dinero para mi empresa

-De acuerdo –tomo los papeles y lo primero que haré con ellos es ponerlos a nombre de Rukia- Iré esta noche a cenar.

-Rukia te espera, esta ansiosa de verte, no deja de hablar de ti. Quiere verte pronto

-Ve Copn mi secretaria y dile que te lleve con Urahara, el te dará el dinero. ¿Algo más? –comento como si no me importara

-Si –me da un papelito- me dijo que te diera esto. Hasta en la noche Shiba.

Se retiro con su dramatismo exagerado y leo el papelito, y ahí estaba su numero telefónico y un te espero esta noche.

Lo guardo en mi billetera, creí que a ese hombre le caía mal aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que el esta del lado de quien le convenga y como pague la deuda le convengo y mucho, siento que el piensa que como me interesa su hija yo le pagare todo y vivirá de mantenido mientras yo este con su hija, pero lo que no sabe es que me llevare a Rukia conmigo y si quiere su madre venir con nosotros será bienvenida pero el nunca.

Se acababa de ir Byakuya cuando enseguida entro Uryuu le salude con normalidad levantándome de mi silla con las escrituras en mi poder.

-Uryuu espero que ya estén los accionistas en la sala de juntas y dile a momo que se vuelva a cerciorar que todos los documentos estén en línea, me tardare unos segundos quiero leer algo.

-Tienes que leer esto antes –me extendió unas hojas

-Extrañado fruncí el seño y vi las hojas eran del hospital de su padre –enarque una ceja y curve mis labios

-¿Que es esto?

-Son los papeles de la madre de Rukia, la señora esta desahuciada

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

-Recordé que mi padre alguna vez me hablo de que había una familia que supuestamente era rica pero la enfermedad de la Señora hizo que se viniera abajo todo.

-Y ellos los Kuchiki

-Exacto

Sobe mi frente en un acto de preocupación, Uryuu me miro con ansiedad y solo pude decir.

-No se cuantos problemas tiene Rukia pero quiero llegar a entenderla, hoy vino su padre a venderme las escrituras por dinero

-Ichigo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Eres el premio grande. Ellos solo te quieren por el dinero, se están aprovechando de que te interesa Rukia.

-Ella no es así, no la conoces

-¿Y tu si?

-El amor alivia como sol tras la lluvia

-Ten cuidado Ichigo, que no te pase con lo de Senna

-Ella ya es el pasado –objete- Rukia es distinta. Además, ¿Donde están los papeles de la investigación de Rukia y Byakuya?

-Esta en la caja fuerte. –contesto

-Y también quiero que Chado regrese, quiero verlo hoy mas tardar a las tres de la tarde, ve a hacer lo que te pedí –ordene- paga todas las deudas de Rukia con tu padre y quiero a mas tardar para finales de este mes todos los candidatos para el puesto de contador, supongo que te iras de vacaciones una vez se alivie Inoue

-Es la Señora Ishida –dijo muy molesto

-Quiero un nuevo contador y que además lo entrenes para que tome tu puesto en ese tiempo.

-Ichigo, si todo va mejor en mi negocio –hizo una larga pausa- te dejare.

-Adelante Uryuu, sabes que me gusta que mis trabajadores vean mas allá, aunque no te daré mi puesto –sonreí, estaba orgulloso de mi amigo.

-Gracias Ichigo, buscare las mejores opciones, los hombres mas capacitados y con experiencia.

-Sin experiencia, lo quiero joven y recién graduado, la información es más actual y fresca.

-Como órdenes.

El obedeció y salio de mi oficina, junte todos los papeles que tenia de Rukia y los guarde en unos de los cajones de mi escritorio, quiero que Rukia confíe en mi, quiero ser su apoyo y que cuando necesite algo me lo pida, me puedo dar el lujo de darle todo lo que necesita y quiero dárselo.

* * *

**Compra venta**

**PVOS: Kuchiki Rukia**

-¿Cómo que nos esta comprando? –le pregunto a mi padre con aquella locura en mi cabeza.

-Pago la deuda de Inglaterra y creo que también esta pagando la deuda con el doctor Ryuuken,

-¿Tu se lo dijiste verdad? –Lo señale con furia- Sabia que lo harías.

-Yo no le dije nada a él, se ve que le interesas mucho como mujer y no dudo en que te haya mandado a investigar.

-Él no es así, el me lo hubiera preguntado

-¿Y como si eres tan difícil? Él no tenía oportunidad de ganar ante alguien como Grimmjow sabiendo que yo ya le había dado tu mano

-¿Así que, si me ofreciste con él? –era un maldito

-No te ofrecí, simplemente le dije que eras un buen partido. Pero aun así, hija se nota que Ichigo esta muy interesado en ti, además de que esta pagando nuestros gastos, como agradecimiento deberías ser mas flexible con él.

-Tú no me dirás que hacer.

-Mira niña –me miro fríamente- Ichigo es un joven multimillonario y su familia también es multimillonaria, es el hijo mayor, el unico hombre, no te has puesto a pensar que ¿Algún día sus padres morirán y le dejen una gran herencia? A él le interesas y si nuestro plan de casarte en menos de un mes resulta con él nuestros problemas acabaran, tu madre se restablecerá, podré sacar a delante mis negocios y tus deudas conmigo saldrán solventadas, después te puedes divorciar pero el tendrá que mantenerte.

-Tú eres el que no entiende que no quiero nada de ello.

-Y tu no entiendes que Ichigo te esta dejando acorralada para que lo aceptes

-Nunca lo haré, no estoy enamorada de él

-Deberías mirarte en el espejo por que, desde que paso lo del accidente cambio tu mirar, no es la misma que tenias con el –dudo un poco en la palabra- con el hambreado de Ashido, se nota que te gusta y mucho y no solo eso, así que se buena hija y obedece por que a fin de cuentas todo este peso recae sobre ti

Entro a su despacho y volvió con un portafolio en mano y cuando paso a mi lado de detuvo un momento y dijo:

-Eres como un mueble hermoso y bello en el cual Ichigo quiere sentarse, aprovecha eso y sácale todo el jugo que puedas.

Se fue de la casa y me quede ahí parada pensando en lo que había dicho, por suerte mi madre no se despertó, no seria nada fácil todo esto.

Estoy enamorada de un hombre rico que solo se me quiere casar conmigo por conveniencia y el unico hombre que me ama de verdad no siento mas que cariño por él, debí huir con Ashido cuando me lo decía, ahora no se donde esta pero antes de buscarlo tengo que dejar de amar a Ichigo.

Si, lo amo.

Como una idiota

Como una masoquista

Como la ironía en una verdad

Y no pienso negármelo nunca auque tampoco lo afirmare en mis labios.

En toda la tarde mi padre no llego a la casa, al parecer los negocios con los Shiba van bien, si mi padre ya corrió a Grimmjow así que ahora la meta es alcanzar a Ichigo. No me casare con él, no así, no de esta forma con tantas mentiras y enredos, haré que Ichigo me desprecie, no le haré caso, lo ignorare, se que se cansara solo soy un capricho mas para él convenceré a mi padre en que debo trabajar, quizá pueda encontrar un trabajo con mi carrera en contaduría mis calificaciones fueron las mejores junto con Ashido y también puede que me reencuentre con él y esta vez si empecemos una relación limpia y sin infecciones.

Estuve un tiempo en la tarde con mi mama, ella no habla mucho pero me gusta verla dormir, creo que cada día se va componiendo por que noto mas un sonrojo en sus mejillas y ya come mas a menudo, platique con ella sobre la fiesta, claro, omitiendo la parte en que Ichigo apareció como todo un príncipe tan alto y seductor en un traje azul marino. Me tenía loca.

Deje descansar a mi mama y fui a mi recamara a seguir leyendo mi libro, me puse los auriculares de mi Ipod y deje que la música de Ashley Macissac llenara mi imaginación con su bella melodía. Todo era perfecto ya casi llegaba al final del libro cuando Unohana-san me interrumpió.

Me toco el hombro y alce la mirada hacia ella, me quite los auriculares y dijo:

-Tu padre te espera para cenar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya casi serán las diez.

-Demonios, -troné los labios- mi mama ya ceno y se durmió verdad –afirme mas que preguntar.

-Si, pero me dijo tu padre que tenias que ponerte elegante para la cena por que vendrá alguien muy importante, un tal Shiba.

-¿No sabes que Shiba?

-No, simplemente dijo que el Señor Shiba venia a cenar.

-Oh gracias Unohana, dile que no tardo.

Ella salio y me levante rápidamente, deje mi Ipod junto a mi libro en la cama y fui a mi Closet a buscar algo para ponerme, no sabia si tenia que ponerme mi disfraz de la chica calculadora, sensual pero conservadora y de mucho dinero, capaz de romper los corazones de cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, o ser yo misma.

Opte por ser yo misma, quiero que los Shiba se alejen de mi antes de que sea demasiado tarde así que busque unos Jeans y me puse los mas desgastados que tengo, una camisa blanca con botones a presión por enfrente y de manga larga, amarre todo mi corto cabello en un chongo sutil, me puse mis zapatillas me había dado cuenta de que mi padre entro a mi cuarto hasta que hablo.

-¿A donde vas a ir con esa ropa?

-Puedes salir de mi cuarto, es mi privacidad.

-He dicho ¿A donde vas?

-A la estupida cena con el Señor Shiba. –dije mirándole fríamente

-Pensé que le decías Ichigo –comento dejándome perpleja

-¿Vendrá Ichigo? –mi voz se escucho lo suficientemente molesta.

-Rukia, te lo dije ¿no? Te vas a casar con él.

-¿A precio de que?

-El no lo hace a precio de nada, pero tú puedes poner la cantidad.

-Mejor por que no me prostituyo, total, es lo mismo. –avente a mi padre para poder bajar pero el me tomo de los brazos lastimándome.

-Me vale lo que hagas, me debes demasiado dinero, además soy tu padre debes obedecerme

-Tú no me obligaras a nada –me safe como pude de sus garras.

-Hazlo por tu madre o por Ashido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

-Puede pagarlo él Rukia, no te atrevas a retarme o te…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar? Hazlo de una buena vez, si el imbecil de Ichigo me salvo cuando me estrelle contra el puto árbol era por que tal vez tu tenias que matarme, ¡Hazlo! No te detengas así todo será mas rápido. No eres más que un cobarde, ¿Crees que me tengo que casar con un hombre que no amo como a mi madre la obligaron a casarse contigo?

Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mi padre alzo la mano para golpearme, yo, valiente y segura de mi espere el golpe con todo y sus consecuencias, a l carajo todo, no me importaba, pero lo que mi padre y yo no habíamos notado es que mi madre veía horrorizada esa escena.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Byakuya!

Y todo paso mas rápido de lo que mi mente fue capas de procesar, mi madre cayo al suelo con un gesto de dolor que no pude soportar, me incline a ella dejando a un lado mi pleito con el Señor Byakuya y trate de entender lo que había pasado, mi madre no respondía a mi llamado, le grite a Unohana-san y a Ukitake-sama no se si mi voz fue lo suficientemente audible por que pasaron varios segundos como la eternidad y nadie venia, trate de cargar a mi mama, mis ojos en llanto estaban borrosos, mis lagrimas no me dejaban ver mas allá pero, pude ver a alguien de camisa azul y pantalón negro correr hacia mi, solo miraba hacia abajo y vi sus enormes manos tomar a mi madre.

Me levante rápidamente pero por mi torpeza caí y vi que aquel hombre de espalda amplia bajaba las escaleras con mi madre en brazos, logro ponerme de pie y me quito las estupidas zapatillas y corro con el corazón en mis manos hacia donde se llevan a mi madre.

-¡Apresúrate Rukia! ¡Tenemos que llevar a tu madre al hospital!

Esa voz era inconfundible, la he escuchado en mis sueños los últimos tres días, era Ichigo.

Salimos de la casa y escuche que Unohana-san dijo algo sobre mis pies pero no le preste atención, un hombre de cabellos rojos amarrado en una coleta que fumaba tranquilamente nos miro sorprendido mientras estaba recargado en un auto negro

-Vamos Renji, al hospital de los Ishida.

El hombre no contesto nada y lanzo el cigarro a su suerte y rápidamente abrió la puerta de atrás del auto e Ichigo subió con mi mama en brazos y yo le imite, cerré la puerta de golpe.

-Rukia tienes que ayudarme –me pidió mirándome a los ojos. Me enjugue mis lagrimas y asentí firmemente- necesito que cargues a tu mama mientras tomo su pulso.

-De acuerdo.

Me pasó a mi mama y puso sus dedos en una de sus muñecas y miro su reloj durante un minuto aproximadamente.

-Ella estará bien Rukia, no te preocupes –me prometió con sus ojos, yo solo fui capaz de asentir- tranquilízate, te ves muy pálida.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio, y mientras yo miraba a mi mama él hablaba por teléfono, hablaba con el Señor Ryuuken, lo se por que dijo su nombre repetidas veces, colgó y de nuevo me hablo.

-Rukia, el doctor Ryuuken nos espera con una camilla para tu mama, el la atenderá personalmente –extendió los brazos y sabia que iba a cargar a mi mama.

Apenas llegamos y vi al doctor Ryuuken y varias enfermeras, baje del auto rápidamente junto con Ichigo quien no pregunto si debía recortar a mi mama, el doctor empujo la camilla hacia adentro del hospital mientras Ichigo decía algunas cosas.

-Ryuuken, el pulso de la Señora Kuchiki es de ciento setenta por minuto y va en aumento.

-Esta bien, espere a que les llame.

Vi que se llevaban a mi mama a emergencias, y creo que toda mi fuerza se desplomo por que sentí mi cuerpo pesado, ya no podía caminar. Ichigo giro varias veces como buscando algo y cuando me vio de rodillas en la entrada del hospital se acerco.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –me cargo un poco para que me pudiese levantar.

-Me duele la espalda y la cabeza me da vueltas.

-Ven –me tomo de la cintura- No te dejare caer.

De nuevo esos ojos cobrizos y llenos de miel me miraron con una chispa especial, no era cualquier mirada, iba mas allá de todo junto a sus palabras.

Entramos a la sala de espera, unos sillones blancos de piel nos esperaban habían dos enormes como para cuatro personas y otro para dos personas y estaban alrededor de una mesita de té.

Nos sentamos delicadamente, no me soltó de la cintura ni cuando nos sentamos, se movió a modo de que me pudiera recostar sobre su pecho, acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente, como jugando con ellos.

-Renji, ve por unas paracetamol y por un zumo de naranja, también trae unas galletas o algo de comer.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él hablaba y era su aparentemente, chofer, el acepto las ordenes y me miro con dulzura y protección, me abrazo torpemente con un brazo, podía sentir lo robusto de sus músculos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo de estatua divina y el subir y bajar de su respiración, maldita sea, el me hacia sentir tantas cosa, me sentía como la gravedad, destinada a caer ante él.

En esos minutos que estuvimos solo el seguía acariciando mi cabello, sentía muchas cosas al respecto.

Primero, tenia que idear la forma de que esto no se me saliera de las manos. Segundo una parte dentro de mí me decía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con Ichigo, por que así como es de amable conmigo me puede apuñalar por la espalda. Tercero, estaba cien por ciento convencida e que mi padre me esta vendiendo como un objeto e Ichigo lo sabe. Cuarto no se cuanto tiempo mas resistiré sin ver sus labios y besarlos y Quinto lo amo con mas intensidad cada día a pesar de que todo sea una mentira.

-Gracias Renji –su voz áspera ronroneo por su pecho inundando mis oídos y poniéndole un alto a mis pensamientos, se incorporo un poco y desilusionada me levante de su cuerpo. –Ten, come para que te puedas tomar la pastilla.

-Ya me siento mejor –no me sentía mejor del dolor de espalda ni de cabeza pero si me sentía mejor estando con el.

-No seas berrinchuda y come y tomate la pastilla. –Puse los ojos en blanco- y no pongas los ojos en blanco. –me regaño.

El chico de cabellos rojos me dio una bolsa blanca que tenia el logotipo de un supermercado, abrí la bolsa y habían suficientes sándwiches como para cinco personas y cuatro zumos de naranja, también estaba una caja de pastillas, me mordí el labio y me gire un poco para ver a Ichigo y sus ojos cobrizos me miraban fijamente, sin apartarlos un momento, me enarco las cejas como diciendo un "hablo en serio" fruncí el seño y abrí la envoltura del sándwich y le di una enorme mordida, mientras lo masticaba lo mire, lo quería fulminar y el solo encurvo sus labios en una picara sonrisa y dijo:

-No solo eres hermosa enojada, si no hasta cuando comes.

Me gire dándole la espalda y una risa fuerte se escucho, parecía divertirle mi actitud, trague el pan pesadamente y busque la bolsa para tomar zumo pero el ya me lo tendía frente a mi vista listo para beber, lo arrebate de sus manos y tome el jugo.

No pude comerme mas de cinco sándwiches, me tome los dos sumos y aun a pesar de que le ofrecí a Ichigo él se negó; tome mi pastilla obedientemente, el doctor Ryuuken tardo mucho en llegar estaba muy impaciente, necesitaba saber de mi mama.

-Señorita Kuchiki –el doctor me hablo personalmente, me levante.

-¿Qué paso doctor, se pondrá bien?

-Fue una crisis emocional, además de que –suspiro- volvió a recaer, necesitamos ponerla en observación el tiempo necesario, quedara internada nuevamente. –sentenció

-Pero esta bien

-Si Rukia, solo tenemos que esperar, no es necesario que te quedes, regresa a tu casa, todo estará bien.

-Doctor, sobre mi deuda con usted cree posible que…

-Gracias Ryuuken, pon los gastos a mi nombre y todo lo que debe Rukia.

Busque su mirada y era la misma protectora de cuando me lo encontré en el accidente, negué con la cabeza y mire al Doctor, el esperaba una respuesta clara.

-No doctor, no lo haga.

-Hazlo Ryuuken –ordeno- ahora mismo.

-No –mis ojos vagaron a los de ellos mientras los dos se dedicaban miradas misteriosas.

-Como quieras Ichigo.

El Señor Ishida salio de la sala y no supe más de su destino, le pegue a Ichigo en el hombro de un puñetazo y lo mire frente a frente.

-No lo hagas Ichigo, suficientes molestias te di al que trajeras a mi mama, no hagas mas por mi.

-No lo hago por ti –demonios, dirá la verdad, me esta comprando- lo hago por tu mama, ella es una vieja amiga de la familia y lo menos que debo hacer es apoyarla, además de que es la mama de la mujer que amo.

¿La mujer que ama?

Mi padre no apareció en todo ese tiempo, Ichigo me cargo hasta el estacionamiento, no llevaba zapatos y fue imposible oponerme por que el ya me tenia en sus brazos, en todo el camino hacia mi casa no hablamos nada, estaba pensando que hacer, el esta haciendo muchas cosas por mi y mi familia, el es bueno, no es malvado como mi padre, el no se merece a alguien como yo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de él, una parte me dice que confíe y otra que me ande con cuidado.

El auto se detuvo frente a mi casa, Ichigo suspiro, creo que pensó que dormía pues estaba recostada en el asiento sin decir una sola palabra, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de mi asiento, lo mire aun con el sopor de mis dudas, el me levanto en forma nupcial.

-Bájame un momento por favor –murmure lentamente.

El me bajo y me miraba, todo su rostro estaba agachado mirándome, sus manos en sus pantalones y su camisa arremangada con los botones primarios al descubierto dejando ver un poco su pecho, estaba desfajado y sin corbata, su cabello alborotado le hacia ver tan juvenil, ese día en la fiesta se veía muy varonil seductor, todo un hombre inteligente y de negocios, dueño de una empresa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro, pronto cumpliré los veinticinco –contesto- ¿Y tú?

-Acabo de cumplir los veinte.

Acaricio mi cabello alborotándolo de una forma delicada, puse mis manos en puños a lado de mis muslos, estaba decidida, lo haría, haría esto por mi mama, ella lo vale, lo vale mucho.

Tome con brusquedad el cuello de su camisa y me pare de puntitas, mis labios se unieron a los de él como si fueran un imán, como si fueran dos gotas de agua.

"Colisión"

Paso por mi mente una frase del libro que estaba leyendo:

_"No puedes elegir si serás lastimado en este mundo, pero si puedes elegir quien te lastima" -Bajo la misma estrella_

Y con ese beso acepte a Ichigo en mi asqueroso mundo lleno de mentiras…


	6. La primera vez, Confia en mi

Hola mis sexys Ichirukistas.. estoy muy apenada con ustedes, yo aqui alardeando que subire acda semana y estos dos miercoles que pasaron no publique nada, pido mil disculpas, he teniudo demasiado trabajo y apenas me hice de una canchita para publicar, hoy subire dos capitulos, si puedo tres, Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capi pasado...

**rukia kuchiki White moon**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**MaiVegeta**

**Kathy Kawaiii** Bienvenida nee-chan, :) te quiero mucho hermanita

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, A CADA UNA, SIEMPRE ME HACE FELIZ QUE COMENTEN , ME PONGO LOQUITA Y DOY BRINQUITOS.**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA Y SE LAS PASEN SUPER EN ESTA FECHA ESPECIAL.**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRAZOS...**_

Y para este tiempo de frio un poco de lemon calientito y recien horneado

* * *

**La primera vez **

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo **

Rukia me tomo del cuello de la camisa, creí que me iba a reclamar sobre el dinero pero para mi sorpresa sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras acariciaba mi labio inferior, yo sin mas rodeos le tome de la cintura y enrede los cabellos de su nuca en una de mis manos haciéndole imposible que se apartara de mi, sentí su frenético corazón y con un poco de rudeza la recargue sobre mi auto y jale un poco sus cabellos dándome mas accesibilidad a su lengua, la acaricie con dulzura sintiendo los jugos de su saliva. Dios. Me estaba excitando, pero no, así no seria mía, ella será mía cuando ella lo decida, en una forma correcta, termine el beso con uno casto para después besar su nariz, su frente y acaricie mi nariz con su nariz, sin soltarle de las caderas por que sentía que el suelo se movía oscilante y me caería en cualquier momento.

-Rukia, me gustas, me gustas y mucho, te quiero.

-No Ichigo, no debes-dijo jadeando.

-¿Por que no? –no aparte mis ojos de sus violetas lunas brillantes

-Tu también me gustas y mucho, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Lo dices por tu padre -afirme

-Si -contesto sin pensar.

-El no me hará daño ni ami, ni a ti. Jamás lo permitiría.

Aparte mi nariz de la suya y la mire desde otra perspectiva, su aroma era jodidamente sensual, como oler lirios, suspire fuertemente y le bese otra vez pero con delicadeza.

-No... quiero... apartarme... de ti -dije entre cada beso.

-No Ichigo, no te convengo

-¿Por que? Se mi novia, quédate conmigo por favor.

Le suplique.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa y se puso más sonrojada que antes, aparto su mirada de la mía y la obligue a que me volviera a mirar, sus enormes ojos eran inescrutables.

-Resistí toda esta mañana, la tarde y parte de la noche para no verlos, así que déjame mirarlos ahora, ya tuve suficiente cotidianidad en este mundo. Se mi novia. Déjame conocerte. Déjame quererte, amarte.

Parpadeo frenéticamente y frunció sus labios como si algo le doliera y me volvió a besar, tres, cuatro, cinco beses, no hubo respuesta pero sus besos me confirmaron que si lo quería, si no, ¿Por que me besaba?

-Tú quieres entrar a mi mundo de mentiras. –bufo molesta

-Rukia, no existe tal mundo en ti, tú eres luz.

Se sonrío un poco y acaricio mi mejilla, me miro con dulzura, con pena, como si estuviese padeciendo algo antes de que suceda.

-Estoy locamente enamorada de ti idiota.

Y me abrazo fuertemente, empezó a llorar, unas lagrimas demasiado gruesas salían de sus inocentes ojos, estaba llorando mucho, gemía en dolor y yo solo me limite a abrazarla, le acaricie su cabello, su espalda, bese incesablemente la coronilla de su cabeza, espere a que se tranquilizara, la cargue de nuevo en forma nupcial y ella ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello y me pareció escuchar un "No", camine mas a la entrada.

-No, por favor, no quiero entrar sola.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitación? -sugerí- O vamos a mi casa.

-Donde sea menos a mi casa o a mi habitación, por favor, no me dejes.

Le bese su cabeza, Dios, que estará pasando para que este así de atemorizada y todo su cuerpo tiemble, lloraba sin consolación, mi pobre princesa de hielo, mi amada princesa solitaria, ¿Que le pasara? Sentí tanto dolor por ella, la veo en una habitación fría y solitaria sin nadie quien la proteja, la metí de nuevo a mi auto, ella seguía llorando, parecía estar en shock.

-Amor, le diré a tu sirvienta, a la señora Unohana que estarás conmigo, ella se pondrá muy preocupada, ahora vuelvo- le prometí.

Me regrese a la casa y toque, me recibió la señora de una trenza frente a ella colgándole, era delgada y de unos ojos serenos.

-Señor Shiba -dijo alarmada y preocupada- como esta la señora y mi niña ¿Donde esta?

-La señora esta bien, se quedara en observación, volvió a recaer de su enfermedad.

Tapo su boca abierta con una de sus manos y agacho la mirada con dolor, un hombre de talvez cincuenta años se aproximo tras de ella y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-¿Y la señorita Kuchiki, como esta? –pregunto aquel hombre -Ella esta en mi auto, no se siente bien, ella no quiere entrar de nuevo a esta casa, se opuso y yo no tengo más remedio que llevármela a mi casa.

-Esta bien -dijo la señora- es mejor que se la lleve lejos de aquí.

-Usted sabe algo -pregunte inquisitoriamente pero ella se volvió a ver su espalda.

-Solo puedo decir -me volvió a mirar- que no es bueno su padre. Que pase una linda noche señor Shiba y cuide mucho a mi Rukia.

-Es lo que pretendo pero necesito saberlo todo.

-Señor -dijo el peliblanco- no podemos hablar, solo cuide a Rukia. Buenas noches.

Y cerraron la puerta.

Volví a mi auto y Rukia estaba toda encogida abrazando sus piernas, como si las fuera a perder, me sentía tan triste, ¿Que es lo que pasa con ella? Le bese su oído y le susurre...

-Ya le dije a la señora que estarás conmigo, ella acepto, ponte el cinturón. Nos vamos.

Me pase por enfrente del auto para rodearlo y me senté para manejar el auto, ella obedeció y se puso el cinturón y se volvió a abrazar, el resto del camino estuvimos en silencio, al llegar a mi casa me acerque a las rejas de acero negro y en una esquina esta una maquinita en la que se teclea un código y se encienden las luces de afuera y de adentro, ya cuando deje el auto en mi estacionamiento me baje y fui rápidamente a la puerta de Rukia, la abrí y ella seguía igual, le quite el cinturón y ella bajo los pies, de nuevo la cargue y con una de mis manos busque mis llaves, entre y sin dudarlo me subí a mi recamara con Rukia en mis brazos.

-Gracias -parecía volver en si.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y escuche que alguien mas entro a la antesala, deje a Rukia en mi cama, ella me miro atenta, prendí las luces.

-Espérame tantito, ahora vuelvo.

Salí de mi cuarto y Riruka estaba apunto de subir las escaleras, estaba en pijama.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunte.

-No, solo que Renji me marco para decir que vendrías tarde y me quise asegurar de que llegaste bien

-Riruka, mañana quiero que hagas de desayunar para dos personas.-dije fríamente

-¿Vino alguien contigo? –no quería darle explicaciones.

-Buenas noches y no te olvides de apagar las luces.

Me volví y subí rápidamente, al entrar al cuarto me encontré con Rukia sentada en la cama mas tranquila. La mire atento y ella se veía muy pálida, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos, se veía nerviosa.

-¿Paso algo serio para que no quieras regresar a tu casa?

-Digamos que tuve una pelea con mi papa y mi mama nos vio y eso le afecto, si vuelvo discutiré de nuevo con él y no se si seré capaz de cerrar mi bocota.

-Ven.

Le tome la mano y me levante, ella me siguió y la lleve hasta la puerta de mi baño.

-¿A donde me llevas?

-Te ves muy exhausta, te vendrá bien un baño.

Abrí la puerta y entre con ella, Rukia abrió muchos sus ojos y se quedo boquiabierta sonrojada.

-Yo puedo bañarme sola -resoplo.

-Y lo harás sola -sonreí- solo te iba a decir donde están las cosas.

-Vale

Se sonrojo de nuevo y yo me burle a carcajadas de ella mentalmente, la jale de nuevo y la acerque a la tina. Señale la jabonera.

-Ahí esta el jabón -señale mas arriba- ahí esta el shampoo

Ella me miraba nerviosa, mordió un segundo su labio y me sorprendí de que al fin pude probarlos, sus ojos violetas me tenían hipnotizado, mierda, el tenerla aquí, en mi casa, tan dispuesta a mi, su confesión de que esta enamorada y estando tan cerca aumentaba el calor, peor que cuando estábamos en mi cuarto en casa de mis padres, maldición, la deseo y mucho. Tome valor y la bese de nuevo, ella se dejo y al contrario de nuestro primer beso ella rodeo con una mano mi cintura y con la otra jalo de mi cabello.

-Rukia -dije con voz ronca.

Seguí besándola y con desesperación abrí de golpe los botones de su camisa importándome muy poco si se rompían, ella dio un suspiro largo y sexy, la tome de las caderas y la cargue, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y abrazo mi cuello. Carajo. Tenia sus lindos pechos muy cerca de mi boca, y tenia el antojo de probarlos, no me avergoncé a quitar su lindo sujetador rosa de encaje y ahí estaban, pálidos y redondos, como dos bombones listos a ser comidos, mordí uno de ellos saboreando su sabor, mmm sabor a Rukia, ella gimió largamente diciendo mi nombre, como pude salí del baño y fui directo a mi cama, la deje caer con delicadeza, respiraba al ritmo de mi corazón, Rukia estaba muy sonrojada y no decía nada, estaba callada, bese delicadamente su cuello, ella lo levanto para que tuviera mejor acceso, maldición, tengo el valor para desnudarla pero no para preguntarle si puedo hacerle el amor.

-Ichigo -suspiro- Ichigo -repitió.

-Aquí estoy amor, no me iré -bese entre sus pechos y seguí el camino hasta su ombligo, regrese a su rostro y la bese.

-Rukia, déjame hacerte el amor -dije con los ojos cerrados, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y no quería lastimarla.

-Por favor, hazlo, llévame contigo.

Me aparte de ella un poco y me senté de rodillas frente a ella, con sus ojos mirándome retire mi camisa azul y la avente a su suerte, ella se levanto y se sentó también de rodillas y me volvió a besar, la recosté sin apartar mis labios de ella, le quite sus jeans junto a sus bragas, y ahí estaba, desnuda y dispuesta para mi, ella tenia los ojos en otro lado evitando mirar los míos, me acerque a su oído y dulcemente le susurre.

-No te apenes, eres hermosa, las estatuas de las diosas griegas no tienen poder sobre ti.

-Ichigo -dijo mirando mi barbilla- soy virgen.

Virgen, la verdad es que fue algo que nunca pensé, solo quería hacerla mía nunca me importo ser el primero o el ultimo

-Rukia ¿Quieres hacerlo? no estas obligada, el hecho acabas de aceptar mi novia y el hecho de que estés en mi casa no implica hacerlo.

Pero parecía que no me escucho o al menos no todo y se lanzo a mis labios y los bese con urgencia.

-Bésame, hazme tuya, por favor, llévame contigo, quiero olvidarlo todo, solo por hoy, hazme el amor.

Y me volvió un torpe por que quise quitarme mis pantalones y no podía, me tarde un poco, abrí sus piernas y me acomode en ella, lamí mis labios, nunca lo he hecho con una virgen, mis ex novias fueron demasiado modernas, pero, carajo; Rukia es tan hermosa, es única, mi corazón le ha pertenecido desde antes de conocerla, no necesito a nadie mas, se que estaremos juntos durante muchos años y no tengo que asegurarme de que pasara, simplemente lo se. Meto un dedo dentro de ella, Rukia se arquea en un acto exquisito, su cabello endiabladamente negro contrasta en mi cobertor crema, muerde uno de sus nudillos cuando entra y sale mi dedo, es solo para asegurarme de que este húmeda.

-¿Por que estas tan húmeda? -pregunto, ella se arquea mas y sus mejillas arden.

Entre en ella con cuidado, es muy estrecha, Rukia hizo un gesto de dolor, y en eso entre rápidamente haciendo pasar rápido el dolor.

martes

Me quede un momento así, adentro de ella, aun sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, le bese la frente, querría demostrarle que para mi esto es importante, masaje su clítoris y ella gimoteo de nuevo.

-Abre tus ojos. –le gruñí

Ella obedeció y los abrió lentamente, nuestros ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, podría quedarme aquí así, adentro de ella totalmente desnuda viendo sus ojos violetas, pero me moví un poco, adelante y de una estocada hacia adentro.

-Ah...

-Rukia, estas tan sexy.

Volví a salir con cuidado y a entrar con fuerza, ella se arqueo hacia adelante abrazando mi espalda, me acosté en ella dejándole mi peso, pero no todo por que me recargue en ambos codos junto a su rostro, así tenia mas libertad de besarla yo tocarla, entraba y salía en ese ritmo, me atreví a tocar sus lindos pechos, los mordí y los lamí y fue cuando empecé a sentir que ella chocaba sus caderas con las mías, Oh si, sentir a Rukia succionándome, estrujándome y pidiéndome mas me excitaba y mucho.

-¡Ichigo, mas...!

Fue la primera vez que me decía algo, mi aliento golpeaba en mis dientes con demasiada fuerza y era incesante, sentí cada bello de mi cuerpo erizarse ante su voz, su cuerpo ardiente y sonrojado. Seguí el placer de mi cuerpo y el de ella, entraba y salía, una, dos, tres veces, ella me poseía con la misma rudeza besando mi hombro mis labios, mordiendo mi cuello, susurrando mi nombre entre cada suspiro desgarrador de su sensualidad, cada vez estaba mas apretada, nuestro sudor recorría nuestra piel pero éramos poco concientes de ello, parecía que nada mas importara que ese momento, nuestros ojos y el deseo.

-¡Ah...!

Dio un gemido intenso de placer viniéndose en un clímax desgarrador, cuando llego a la cúspide del amor llegue yo sintiendo salir de mi todo lo que contenía por ella, suspiro cuando llegue y tembló su cuerpo, de nuevo se arqueo hacia adelante, jalando los cabellos de mi nuca y acariciando mi mejilla

-Te amo, te amo mucho Ichigo.

Salí de ella con cuidado produciéndole un gemido, me acosté a su lado.

-Ven Rukia, siéntate sobre mi.

Ella obedeció y se sentó con cuidado, se le veía un poco cansada, y así, ella encima de mi cerca de mi no tan grande erección pues estaba cansado, pude ver su lindo vientre, lo acaricie con las llemas de mis dedos y subí al norte, hacia sus pequeños bombones, sus rosados pechos, acaricie uno de sus pezones y lo jale un poco, ella gimió en voz baja.

-Eres tan hermosa. -le susurre- quisiera hacer todo contigo.

Ella se quedo callada pero se sonrojo mucho y mordió su labio, alce mi mano hacia su boca y le solté el labio, tome su mandíbula y la acerque a mis labios, la bese con lentitud, metí mi lengua acariciando su lengua, saboreando sus dientes, volví a sus labios y los lamí, los mordí con sensualidad y le dije entre su boca de miel.

-Yo también te amo Rukia, demasiado.

Sentí su cuerpo flamear de deseo y busco mi virilidad con su sexo le ayude a encontrarlo y de nuevo estaba dentro de ella, una oleada de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien con ella adentro, mientras disfrutaba de tenerla envolviéndome, se movía arriba, abajo, sincronizando sus movimientos a lentos y placenteros, cuando ella bajaba yo la recibía subiendo y penetrándola mas a fondo, sus gritos cada vez eran mas calurosos y excitantes.

Y de nuevo llegamos a ese lugar donde nos arrastrábamos a un mundo irreal, donde solo ella y yo existíamos, rendidos y cansados callo entre mis brazos, fundiendo su pecho en el mío, su oído quedo en mis labios.

-Wow, princesa, me vuelves loco.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se. –dijo exhausta

-Pues no se que me has hecho Rukia Kuchiki, te amo mucho, estoy muy enamorado de ti, nunca te vallas.

La abrase y salí de ella y nos quedamos dormidos en el ambiente de nuestro amor.

* * *

**Confía en mi**

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, estaba muy cansada, mis brazos me dolían, sentí como cuando hacia ejercicio después de meses de no mover un solo dedo, y honestamente no recuerdo nada de ayer, imágenes de mi mama vino a mi mente, ¡Cierto! ¡Mi mama! Me levante medio dormida empujando mis sabanas, me senté al borde de la cama y cuando sentí el suelo en mis pies algo no andaba bien, frote mis ojos y mire el piso, estaba recubierto con una especie de alfombra peluda blanca, me mire y estaba totalmente desnuda, me tape con mis manos, examine el cuarto y ese no era el mío, las paredes eran blancas, la cama era blanca totalmente, un ropero de madera blanca relucía al fondo de la habitación, era el doble de grande que la mía, el piso era de madera brillante, habían dos puertas blancas con picaportes de color café, parecían de madera, al lado de la cama había una ventaba con cortinas muy blancas, las ventanas eran enormes, mire el piso y había ropa tirada, una camisa azul estaba sin dueño, recordé a Ichigo, ¡Mierda! ¿De verdad hice el amor con Ichigo? tuve un sueño erótico con él donde me hacia suya, pero creo que no fue un sueño, fue una realidad, levante la camisa y la apreté contra mi nariz, si, era Ichigo, era su aroma, cerré los ojos y abrace la camisa y recordando su piel, sus dedos tocando mi cuerpo, sus largas pestañas mirándome y sus labios buscando los míos, hice el amor con él. Hice el amor con Ichigo. El es mío. Yo soy suya. Sonreí triunfante y maravillada, como una boba muy idiota; sentí mis mejillas arder pero algo me abrazo por la espalda haciéndome gritar.

-Tranquila -dijo- ya tuve suficiente con tus gritos de ayer.

Me volví a verle tapándome con su camisa. Mierda, estaba desnudo con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo de atleta deslumbraba ante mi sonrojándome y sintiendo mis muslos apretados. Mire mis pies.

-Buen día Ichigo -musite- Tengo que irme.

-Pero ayer dijiste que te quedarías. -acuso.

-No quiero causar molestias mas de las que ya te hice pasar ayer.

-Rukia, no eres una molestia, y yo estoy encantado de tenerte aquí.

-De verdad, quiero regresar a mi casa.

Escuche su suspiro y lentamente se acerco a mi, me quede helada y sin poder moverme, mierda, el desnudo, yo desnuda, creo que no es una buena combinación. Me abrazo y yo seguía mirando mis pies, bueno, ahora nuestros pies.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si -dije dudosa.

-Anoche te quejaste un poco, ¿No te lastime?

-No, no me duele nada ni malestares. –¿realmente estábamos hablando sobre ello? ¡Tierra, trágame!

-Bueno. –su voz era preocupada

Beso mi frente y alzo mi rostro para que le mirara, sus ojos estaban muy alegres hoy, eran de una miel liquida y dulce, dorada. Me sonrío y yo le mire embobada, era demasiado guapo, sentí su cuerpo caliente tras la camisa y fue cuando me di cuenta que su cabello chorreaba agua, tal vez se había bañado, si, era lo mas seguro, levanto mi mechón de cabello que estaba entre mis ojos y lo paso por detrás de mi oído y por inercia regreso a su lugar.

-Fue una noche magnifica.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y me mordí el labio y abrace su cintura dejando caer su camisa.

-¿Sabes cuan delicioso es tener tu piel contra la mía? –continuo. Se inclino e inhalo sobre mi cuello. -Eres muy deliciosa, necesito mucho control para no abalanzarme sobre ti. –Dios, me esta seduciendo

Lo mire nerviosa, el me dio un casto beso en los labios y me miro otra vez a los ojos.

-Además de que tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿Me acompañas? –primero su voz era dulce y aterciopelada y ahora divertida, me va a matar, pero de enojo.

-¿Yo? No. ¿Como crees? Te estorbaría.

-No, en lo mas mínimo. Lo único seria en que no me pudiera concentrar y tal vez, corra a todos en mi empresa por que te volvería a hacer el amor.

Me empujo con delicadeza hacia la cama y me hizo caer de espaldas, pude ver su turgente erección lista. Le mire los labios, se acerco a mi como león al acecho, y beso mi estomago y comenzó a subir sus labios al norte, sentí como si hubiera corrido demasiado por que mi respiración era agitada, cuando llego a mis pechos bajo de nuevo de la misma forma, paso por mi ombligo y no se detuvo, siguió su camino hasta mis monte de Venus donde con experiencia encontró mi clítoris y lo lamió, Oh, se sentía tan bien el contacto con su lengua sobre mi botón del placer que involuntariamente alce mis caderas a él, era yo todo un regalo envuelto para las mil y unas sensaciones que el me provocaba y me excitaba aun mas sentir que el me daba el placer, y en cuestión de segundos me vine en un espasmo brutal y complaciente de mi vientre.

Pude ver cuando se lamió los labios y me beso de nuevo.

-Ponte algo para desayunar. Vi abrió una de las puertas gemelas, no se si eran el baño y el vestidor o su oficina, no se que eran y no investigue, me levante y busque mi sujetador y mis bragas, por suerte estaban debajo de la cama junto a mis jeans, me los puse, busque mi blusa y estaba en la cama toda sin botones, arrugada y mojad, levante su camisa azul y me la puse. El problema no era la ropa si no los zapatos, no tenia nada que ponerme, escuche abrir una de las puertas e Ichigo salio ya vestido y listo para trabajar, tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, su saco también era azul marino a juego con su pantalón, se veía otra vez como un hombre mayor, dueño de una enorme empresa y exitoso, sus ojos mostraban la madures de un hombre de cuarenta años

-Creo que mis camisas te quedan mejor que a mi. –sonrío picaramanente

-La mia esta mojada. -me excuse.

-Le diré a mi sirvienta que la lave.

La tomo de la cama y sus ojos de miel me miraban divertidos, le tome la mano y me beso la frente.

-Vamos a desayunar.

-Necesito zapatos.

Trato de ocultar su sonrisa, abrió la puerta de donde salio y ahí estaba toda su ropa, zapatos, era como entrar a otro cuarto, salio con un par de pantuflas, se agacho y las puso en mis pies, al levantarse me beso la mejilla.

-Ahora si, vamos.

Al salir del cuarto había todo un pasillo largo y ancho lleno de puertas, al final del pasillo dando media vuelta hacia la izquierda estaban las escaleras, eran de vidrio, el aun me sostenía cuando las bajamos, el ambiente empezaba a oler a hot cakes, demonios, mi estomago tiene hambre.

Al termino de las escaleras hacia mano derecha estaba la cocina donde una chica tal vez un poco mas grande que yo cocinaba, su ropa era un pantalón blanco y una playera negra, usaba un mandil blanco y su cabello rosado estaba amarrado en una coleta, cocinaba animada, en la misma cocina que era toda blanca y su alacena de madera rustica habia una barra con tres sillas de largas piernas y de madera.

-Buen día Riruka. –dijo Ichigo en forma neutral

-Buen día Ichi...

Se volvió a saludarle y dedicarle una sonrisa pero esta se borro en cuanto me vio, frunció el seño y sus enormes ojos vino me chispaban de furia.

-¿Quien es ella? –¿Ella era la sirvienta o algún familiar?

-Ella es Rukia, mi novia.

Me gire rápidamente a mirarle sonrojada, el no me miro, solo la miraba a ella muy autoritario.

-Sírvenos el desayuno. –le exigió

La chica de cabellos rosados se limito a seguir cocinando, Ichigo me invito a sentarme en las sillas de la barra y obedecí, el me miraba preocupado.

-¿Entonces si te quedas a vivir conmigo?, solo hasta que tú mama se recupere.

-No lo se Ichigo. -suspire

La sirvienta se acerco a nosotros y nos dio los platos de comida junto a un tazón de fruta y se fue a grandes zancadas, Ichigo suspiro molesto y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Quieres café, jugo o te?

-Café esta bien, por favor.

Preparo la cafetera y mientras lo hacia volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por que no te quedas conmigo un tiempo?

-Por que anoche paso algo que no debió. –mire el plato de comida que estaba frente a mi con el fin de que no mirara mis ojos excitados al recordar.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No. –casi grite mirándolo ansiosa.

-Que bien, yo tampoco -entorno sus ojos de miel dulce y se giro a sacar el café.

Sirvio en dos tazas y las puso en la barra.

-¿Cuántas de azúcar?

-Sin azúcar.

El preparo el suyo con dos cucharadas y volvió a sentarse trayendo las tazas.

-Rukia, ¿Por que tú mama se puso tan delicada? –

Avergonzada mire mi plato y lo acerque a mi, tome el chocolate liquido y derrame un poco sobre mi desayuno, le mire de reojo y me miraba tranquilo, serio, esperando una respuesta. Cavile mi desayuno y suspire, el es igual o mas terco que yo, me mordí el labio y le mire a los ojos.

-Mi madre me vio peleando con mi papa, ella se sorprendió, eso fue todo, asuntos familiares.

-¿Algo mas? -pregunto preocupado.

-No. -mentí, no le diría por que me peleaba con mi papa.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. -insistió.

-Lo se -no, no lo se en realidad.

-Ven -me atrajo a su regazo- Rukia, quiero llegar a entenderte, a que nos entendamos, quiero un mundo donde estemos tu y yo y que confíes en mi; desde que te conocí me he propuesto cuidarte, protegerte y procurarte, dame un pedacito en tu mundo.

Las lagrimas salieron traicioneras y me abrace a el descansando mi rostro en su pecho, el me acaricio prometiéndome que siempre estaría para mi, para lo que necesitara y que jamás me dejaría. Si solo supiera la verdad ahora mismo me echaría a patadas de su casa, y no lo juzgo, no se que hacer, no quiero alejarme de el por nada en el mundo pero si me quedo mi padre triunfara. No quiero perderle y mentirle.

-Anda, come. –olvido todo ese asunto.

Me levante y seque mis lagrimas, me sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro fijamente.

-Confía en mí. –me volvió a pedir.

Mas bien tú no confíes en mi.

No conteste nada y regresamos a la comida, una vez acabado me dijo que iríamos a su trabajo, no me pude negar por que ya me tenia agarrada de las manos y el era mil veces mas fuerte que yo. Subimos a su hermoso auto y mientras manejaba su celular sonó, por suerte tenia puesto el manos libres y solito contesto.

-Bueno... No Uryuu hoy no llegare a trabajar tengo un asunto mas importante- maldito, me engaño- Ve todo tu, confió a ciegas de ti -creo que confía demasiado en la gente- Se que manejaras todo a mi gusto...No, déjame los papeles en el cajón y quiero una copia en mis dos direcciones de correo... Si... Tendré cuidado te lo aseguro... Hasta entonces.

Colgó.

-¿Así que íbamos a tu empresa? -le reprendo molesta.

-¿Si te hubiera dicho que íbamos a tu casa por tus cosas abrías aceptado?

–¿Quieres que confié en ti cuando tu no eres muy sincero?

-Oh vamos -sonrio y me contagio, sonreí- no seas tan berrinchuda.

-Además ni si quiera te he dado una respuesta.

-Sobre que vivas conmigo o que confíes en mi.

-Ambas

-Tus opiniones vinieron a valer mierda desde que me dijiste que me amas.

Le mire enojada, muy muy enojada, sentí que me puse como un verdadero jitomate al recordar algunas escenas de el sobre mi haciéndome suya, me puse muy roja para mi gusto al punto que el se burlo.

-Ese rojo en tu cara me recuerda a lo de anoche -se lame los labios- si supieras que no solo tu rostro se pone rojo ante mí.

-Cállate ya maldito pervertido. –me salían flamas de enojo por mis ojos.

-Insisto, eres hermosa hasta enojada.

Molesta me volteo hacia la ventana del auto, el se ríe a carcajadas y no puedo evitar de nuevo contagiarme de su risa, mierda, el es como un sol para mi, dándome tanta alegría, luz y haciéndome sentir calientita entre sus brazos, protegida, estoy empezando a odiarlo.

Llegamos a mi casa, seguía igual que siempre, aun no había tomado la decisión de vivir con Ichigo, ¿o si? La verdad no lo se pero podía ver a mi preocupación alegrarse por que pasaría mas tiempo con el y lejos de mi padre sin que me abrume, tendré suficiente tiempo para pensar mientras mi madre esta en el hospital. Oh mi madre, quisiera verla ahora mismo. Ichigo rodea el auto y me abre la puerta, salgo del auto aun con sus pantuflas blancas, el me toma de la mano y toca la puerta, Unohana-san sale y me mira perpleja y se hecha en mis brazos, auque mas bien creo que soy yo quien se lanza.

-Oh mi niña, ¿Como estas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Como sigue la señora?

-Estoy bien, gracias, mi mama se quedara internada, recayó. –mi voz era mas melancólica que de costumbre.

-Mi cielo, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto de forma maternal.

-Si Unohana-san estoy bien -me solté de sus brazos- ¿Esta mi papa?

-Si, esta en su despacho. Buen día señor Shiba.

-Buen día señora Unohana-san. –hizo un ademán con la cabeza, propio de un príncipe

Entre a mi casa y sinceramente no se me antojaba mucho enfrentar a mi padre de nuevo y menos con Ichigo a mis espaldas.

-Unohana-san, me iré de la casa. -dije sin rodeos.

-Esta bien -contesto alegre, me sorprendió su reacción- vallase ahora que todo esta así.

-Conozco a mi padre y se que se opondrá…

-No, -dijo Ichigo serio, interrumpiéndome- no lo conoces y creo que no se opondrá, en lo que tu vas por tus cosas yo hablare con el.

-¡No! ¿¡Por que!?

-No te sacare como si te robara, todos somos adultos, entenderá, ahora vuelvo y espero que cuando termine de platicar con el estés en el auto por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

-Pero tengo mucha ropa y...

Me callo con un beso casto y rápido.

-Oye, yo te comprare lo que necesites.

-No, no lo harás.

-Te dije que toda opinión que tengas vale muy poco, anda hazme caso.

Y con ese caminar ágil de el se alejo hacia el despacho, pensar que el me ama y que soy suya me sonroja demasiado.

-El es bueno muy bueno -murmuro Unohana- mas vale que le hables con la verdad.

Me volví a mirarle.

-Pero, Unohana-san, el no me perdonaría, el me odiara en cuanto le diga que mi padre me ha pedido que me case con el para saldar la deuda. No puedo decírselo. Lo amo Unohana-san, y pienso, en alejarme de el solo hasta que mi madre se alivie, le pagare a Ichigo cada moneda, necesito ese dinero. Por mi madre.

-No intentes justificarle a tu corazón por que estas con el, se nota que lo amas, no es bueno que hagas eso mi niña, si necesitas ese dinero bien puedes hablar con él, decirle el por que de tu situación y el lo entenderá, no te agobies pensando que el no te querrá mas al saber que no tienes ni un solo yen. Se buena como él lo es contigo, y si estas dudando en el señor Shiba, aléjate y no le ilusiones mas.

No se si soy capaz de decirle la verdad a Ichigo, el me pide confianza pero ¿Como se la puedo dar cuando yo soy una mentirosa? No puedo decirle que soy pobre, el no debe saberlo, tampoco debe saber que necesito pagar toda esa deuda y que él sin enterarse la pagara, debí casarme con Grimmjow y ahorrarme este problema con Ichigo y ahorrarle sufrimientos a él.

Metí toda la ropa que puedo en tres maletas con la ayuda de Unohana, aunque una de ellas esta repleta de mis libros, puedo dejar bragas, zapatillas, joyas o mis caros vestidos pero jamás mis libros, eso nunca. Bajo con mis cosas y me asomo al auto, Ichigo aun platica con mi papa, el ha dejado las llaves en el auto, meto las maletas en su bello Maybach de pronto Ichigo aparece frente a mi, le miro enojado caminando a grandes zancadas, esta furioso, me acerco a el y me abraza fuertemente.

-No eres Senna

Susurra contra mi cabello, pasea su nariz por mi mejilla y la pega a la mia, tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y cuando los abre son de un amarillo miel exquisito, podría mirar sus ojos por horas y no aburrirme.

-¿De que hablas? -le pregunto.

-Nada, ya vámonos. –responde en forma seca

Nos despedimos de Unohana-san y subo a su auto, maneja en silencio; esta muy serio paseando su pulgar en sus labios, se ve pensativo y molesto, me pregunto que abra platicado con mi papa; será algo malo o es que lo que se dijeron mutuamente lo enfado tanto que aun no se le pasa, me quede en silencio por un momento y la curiosidad me carcome.

-¿Como lo tomo mi papa?

-Relajado -respondió.

De nuevo ese silencio gobernó, se veía ansioso, como que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Que te dijo? -volví a preguntar.

-Nada de importancia, ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre? –me sonrío pero la felicidad no lleno sus ojos

-Si, me agradaría mucho.

-Pero primero vamos a que te bañes y a que ¿Te cambies te parece?

-Creía que mis opiniones valían mierda. –respondí molesta

-Limítate a contestar.

-Si.

Algo no andaba bien, maldición, hace unos minutos estaba muy alegre y juguetón y ahora se mostraba frío y molesto. Mierda quizás mi padre le dijo algo muy malo.


	7. Una verdad a medias

**Aqui esta el segundo capi que no subi la semana pasada.**

**Este titulo lo comparten los dos protagonistas teniendo primera y segunda parte. Espero les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

* * *

**Una verdad a medias parte 1 **

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

-Buen día Kuchiki -digo cuando abro la puerta del despacho del papa de Rukia.

-Buen día -dice fríamente. -Quiero hablar contigo.

-Perfecto, por favor siéntate.

Me acerco a sus sillas en forma de L, es muy antiguo todo lo que veo, él espera paciente a que hable mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

-Vengo por que me llevo a Rukia. –dije sin alardear demasiado.

-Bien. –contesto serenamente sin dejar de ver su computadora portátil.

Su rostro no se tensa ni en lo mas mínimo, no cambia nada en el.

-¿Algo mas que se te ofrezca? -pregunto.

-No solo eso -respondo confundido.

-Dígale a mi hija que la felicito por cumplir con la parte del trato.

-¿Trato? ¿Que trato?

-Usted dígale eso.

-Dígame de que demonios habla -respondo furioso.

-Mi hija es buena, y ayer me enoje con ella por un negocio pero al parecer ya lo soluciono.

-¿De que habla? Déjese de rodeos y hable claramente

-Cosas de familia. –bebió un poco mas de café

-Me llevare a Rukia y no volverá a ver ni un solo yen de mi otra vez.

-No. Lo se, pero mi hija me lo dará -sonríe como si hubiese ganado algún premio.

-Rukia no le dará nada. -respondo molesto.

-Eso cree usted, y si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer. –continua mirando la pantalla.

Me corre de su despacho y me levanto de la silla no sin antes preguntar.

-¿Usted solo quiere dinero, no? ¿Cuanto quiere por dejar de entristecer a Rukia?

-Los Kuchiki queremos dinero y mucho, mi hija no es la excepción. Y usted acaba de decir que no vería ni un solo yen. ¿Por qué cambia de opinión? –arquea una ceja y me mira divertido

-Ella no es como usted. -golpeo de un puñetazo contra el mueble, este hombre no tiene limites.

-No, ella no es igual que yo, en nada -me mira sereno- Si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

Me acerque a la salida y antes de irme dije...

-¿Por que ayer se peleo con su hija?

-Pregúntele a ella por que, según usted, se la lleva como a un objeto robado, todo depende si es que ella quiere responder, si esta inconforme con el objeto que se lleva le aclaro que no hay devoluciones, si Rukia pone un pie fuera de esta casa ya no regresa.

Salí furioso del despacho y el rostro de Senna vino a mi mente, ella me mentía con mil y unas cosas; ella me sabia manipular a su antojo y yo aceptaba todo por sexo, un buen sexo pero frió y sin amor al fin y al cabo.

Pero con Rukia, ella estaba tan entregada, realmente sentí que hacíamos el amor, es la primera vez que una mujer me tiene así, yo siento como mi corazón se descoloca con solo verla, siento un amor profundo por ella, aunque ella no confié en mi, noto en su mirar que me ama como yo a ella, cuando salgo de la casa la veo recargada en el auto, me acerco a ella y un reflejo me traiciona y la confunde con Senna, jamás me voy a deshacer de ese fantasma, ese maldito pasado que me abruma vea a donde vea, quiero pensar que ella no es así, aunque puede que ella sea igual, mierda, no se ya ni que pensar. Mi seño fruncido le inquieta y se acerca a mi, algo en mi pecho se encoje y me da una cachetada diciéndome que ella no es como Senna, la abrazo y cierro los ojos, huelo el perfume de su cabello, ah, aroma a Rukia.

-No eres Senna.

Me repito como un mantra, ella no es Senna, ella no es Senna, ella si me ama, lo se.

Nos subimos al auto y mil pensamientos me abruman, Rukia me mira preocupada y nerviosa, me hace preguntas y yo le respondo fríamente, no debería hacerlo pero quiero un momento en silencio, cuando termina de preguntar me concentro en manejar y en tener en claro que are, le sugiero que vallamos a mi casa pera que se cambie de ropa, ella acepto y llegamos a la casa, Riruka esta lavando trastes y pasamos sin hablarle, le ayudo con dos maletas y ella sube con una; se detiene en el pasillo sin saber a cual entrar.

-El mío es el último -le digo.

-Creo que deberíamos estar en cuartos distintos. –su voz es fría y triste.

-¿Que mas puede pasar? Ya hicimos el amor. Lo peor es que te cases conmigo. –le sonrío para dar por olvidado el tema de hace un momento

Su rostro se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte y dijo sin mirarme.

-Realmente quiero otro cuarto.

-Pues aun así debes estar en el mío, los demás cuartos están vacíos.

Ella no dice nada y se dirige a mi cuarto, al entrar deja su maleta junto a la cama, le imito y junto las otras dos maletas, ella se queda quieta, me mata verla tan triste, la abrazo por la espalda y suspiro contra su cuello.

-Perdóname, -beso su cuello- estoy molesto con tu padre y contigo.

-¿Por que conmigo?

Su voz temblorosa me dice que pronto volverá a llorar, ¿Es que así es ella? La veo en una esquina de su cuarto llorando todo el tiempo con un padre controlador la aprieto mas contra mi pecho, si solo fuera mas sincera llegaría a entenderla.

-Estoy molesto contigo por que no confías en mi.

Ella guarda silencio y se abraza de mi mano, siento sus lagrimas golpear mi camisa.

-Si te lo digo, no tardaras en echarme de tu casa y de que me odies.

-Dímelo. -digo sin pensar.

-No puedo.

-Dímelo por favor, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que ya no te querré, es que demasiado malo todo esto?

-Si -intenta soltarse de mi pero no le dejo.

-Por eso quiero que confíes en mi Rukia. Si confiaras en mi verías que jamás haría tal cosa.

-¿Me vas a llevar con mi mama? –me saca de conversación, no quiero ser molesto.

-Anda, vístete.

Salgo del cuarto para darle intimidad, bajo las escaleras, estoy sediento, voy a la cocina y saco de la nevera una botella de vino, lo sirvo en una copa y apenas soy conciente de que Riruka esta secando unos platos.

-¿Vivirá aquí? -pregunta entre dientes.

-Si te molesta eres libre de irte.

-Ella se parece a Senna, misma edad, cabello oscuro, pequeña, sus ojos no son los mismos pero destilan la misma ambición.

-Riruka, deja de meterte en mi vida. -le digo molesto.

Ella se voltea a mirarme con la misma furia, chasquea los labios y me mira rencorosa.

-Ichigo, ¿Por que no te das cuenta?

-Limítate a tu trabajo -no tengo ganas de pelear.

-Éramos buenos amigos. –me mira con amor.

-Si, pero tu la cagaste cuando me besaste y me dijiste que me querías.

-Y es la verdad -ahora me mira deprimida.

-Sabes que solo eres una amiga, no intentes buscar algo más.

De reojo veo un movimiento, es Rukia, esta vestida y lista para irnos, bebo de un trago mi copa, le ofrezco un poco a Rukia y ella se niega.

-Riruka, si no te molesta, tomate la semana, dile lo mismo a Renji.

No puede negar su desagrado hacia Rukia pero ella ni por enterada, la mira solo un segundo con la misma mirada fría de su padre, ella se acerca lentamente hacia mí, me toma de la mano, le doy un besito casto y suave rodeando su cintura, la jalo a la salida.

Le abro la puerta del copiloto y ella entra, sus jeans ajustados y negros le sientan bien y se puso una camisa sin mangas de un rosa coral pálido, usa converse, me río ante ello internamente , apenas hace unos días lucia como una princesa y ahora es juvenil, mas casual, me gusta mucho mas esta Rukia.

Mientras manejo esta callada y no se que piensa, su rostro no muestra ningún estado de animo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto.

-Quiero ver a mi mama, espero que salga rápido del hospital para regresar a mi casa.

-Me rechazas -mi voz suena mas melancólica de lo que espero- creí que éramos novios.

-Apenas llevamos un día de novios y ya me acosté contigo, ¿Mas fácil puedo ser? No quiero saberlo.

-No eres fácil. -digo molesto- simplemente, se dio.

-Ichigo, en serio, no se ni por que acepte vivir un tiempo contigo.

Se encogió abrazando sus piernas, se enrosco como un armadillo, he notado que suele hacer eso cuando esta deprimida o se siente indefensa. Mi corazón siente una punzada de dolor al verla así.

-Creí que no te arrepentías de lo que paso -digo sin apartar la vista de frente- Yo no me arrepiento, siendo sincero, me excite demasiado, fue hermoso lo que paso, nunca lo había sentido con nadie. Hubo una conexión muy grande, nunca importa el tiempo en que dure o cuan grande es el orgasmo, lo único que importa es que la pareja sea compatible, que disfrutamos el momento en pareja y que los sentimientos expresados sean sinceros.

-Hablas con demasiada experiencia ¿Ya lo habías hecho?

-Si.

-¿Con tus novias o fue casual?

-Con mis novias.

-¿Has tenido muchas?

-No, solo dos. Y ahora tu.

Se mordió el labio y parecía mas relajada, ¿Por que a las mujeres les importa tanto con las que ya estuvimos?, la primera fue una novia de la preparatoria, un amor normal, la segunda fue Senna y ahora ella, la primera no se olvida pero Rukia, Ah, ella es algo especial.

-Quiero un cuarto para mi -insiste.

-Rukia, lo único malo que puede pasar al dormir juntos es que rompamos la cama por tanto movimiento.

-Cállate pervertido.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás.

Sus ojitos violetas me miran abiertos de asombro, su mandíbula abierta me dice que esta realmente sorprendida por lo que he dicho, busco su mano y la dirijo a mi boca besando sus nudillos,

Pasamos a ver al doctor Ryuuken y dijo que se quedara mínimo un mes, Rukia estaba muy triste, nos dejaron verla pero la señora esta muy cansada, pude verla con mas detenimiento y si es que no supiera que es su madre juraría que son gemelas, son exactamente iguales, la misma piel pálida, la misma estatura, el mismo cabello azabache corto, aunque su madre lo tiene por debajo de los hombros, tengo la tentación de ver sus ojos, ¿Serán igualmente violetas? Rukia se queda a su lado mirándola, le besa la frente y nos fuimos.

-¿De que color son los ojos de tu madre? -pregunto cuando ya hemos llegado a la casa.

-Son violetas, como los míos, solo que mas claros y mas bellos -sonríe como recordando algo.

Le tomo de la mano y la llevo a mi sala, ella se limita a sentarse en el enorme sillón café de piel y mira hacia la enorme pantalla que esta frente a ella, la enciendo y me siento a su lado.

-¿Quieres ver algo?

-No realmente.

-¿Que quieres hacer?

Se encoge y sube los pies al sillón, abraza sus pies y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Si puedes hacer que el tiempo cambie y pase rápido, seria tu esclava.

Me acomodo debajo de ella, soltó sus piernas y la tengo recostada encima de mi, su rostro esta muy cerca del mío, la observo detenidamente y con mi pulgar sobo su labio inferior, miro sus hermosos ojos violetas y la acerco a mi boca y la beso suavemente, deleitándome, ella tiene cerrado los ojos mientras me besa, me detengo un momento.

-Abre los ojos -le pido.

Los abre y yo sigo besándola, no cierra los ojos y poco a poco sus pupilas se van dilatando, Dios, me excita tanto besarla, pongo sus piernas a horcadas de mi y le tomo con fuerza la cintura y la tumbo del otro lado ahora estando yo encima de ella, chilla y se ríe a carcajadas, ¡Wow! Es la primera ves que la escucho reírse y me gusta ese sonido, alzo una ceja y ella me mira sonriente se muerde el labio con picardía.

-Eso es lindo.

-¿Que? –pregunta confundida

-Escucharte reír.

-No créeme que...

Y callo sus palabras dándole cosquillas en su cintura, ella se retuerce evitando mis dedos sobre ella pero enrosco mis pies en los de ella, tomo sus manos y las subo hasta por arriba de su cabeza y las detengo con una sola mano y con la que me queda libre le hago cosquillas, ella no deja de reír y de retorcerse, oculta su sonrojado rostro y por muy bobo que parezca me hecho a reír a carcajadas igual que ella, su camisa de botones se empezaba a desabrochar, con aun mi mano en sus caderas bese su cuello, detuve las cosquillas y ahora busque el botón de su pantalón, con la misma brusquedad en la que cambie las sonrisas por mis labios sobre su cuello ella cambio sus risas por un gemido sensual, sus caderas se levantaron al sentir que bajaba el cierre.

Deje su cuello y la bese, ella cerro los ojos y entre el beso de nuevo le pedí que los abriera, ella obedeció y sus ojos centelleaban de deseo, sin dejar de besarla metí mi mano entre sus pantalones y encontré aquel lugar que se humedece, metí un dedo en ella apartando sus bragas y ella gimoteo fuertemente, le calle un poco besándola, metía y sacaba mi dedo, ella me recibía moviendo sus caderas.

-Rukia, te deseo.

-No te detengas.

Le solté las manos y desenrede mis piernas de ella pero no deje de proporcionarle placer con mi dedo, ella estaba lista, siempre esta lista para mi.

-Estas muy mojada.

-¿Por que crees? –pregunta inocentemente como si no supiera.

-¿Tu sabes? –le pregunto de la misma forma

Alarga sus manos hacia mi rostro y lo acerca para besarlo, sigo entrando y saliendo y acelero un poco, ella gimotea eso me enciende al mil.

No tengo el tiempo ni resisto llevarla hasta el cuarto, le quito la camisa por arriba sin quitar botón por botón, saco mi dedo dentro de ella y me urge quitarle los tenis, por suerte no los anuda, los tiene flojos los quito rápido junto a sus calcetines, bajo de un golpe sus jeans y sus bragas y esta solo con su sujetador.

-Ven, desvísteme.

Le digo, ella me mira extrañada y parpadea varias veces, inhala y se levanta junto conmigo, ella esta en mi sala, desnuda y me esta desabrochando la camisa, no puedo dejar de mirarle, cuando cae mi camisa al suelo la cargo y ella se vuelve a reír, la subo al cuarto, me alegro de haberle dicho a Renji y a Riruka que se fueran.

De una patada abro mi cuarto y la bajo con cuidado.

-Ve a la cama.

Ella obedece y busco en mis pantalones mi celular, busco una canción, Michael Buble, "You'ii never find another" su voz suave y seductora inunda la habitación, Rukia esta acostada en la cama esperándome, me quito los pantalones junto al boxer sin importarme que pasara con el, me siento de rodillas y le pido haga lo mismo. Ella se levanta y se pone de rodillas frente a mi, quito su sujetador rosa y miro sus bombones pálidos, beso sus labios con suavidad, a ritmo de la canción bajo con cuidado a sus pechos, al encontrar sus pezones los lamo con veneración, desciendo mas hacia sus costillas donde chupo y ella se ríe.

-¿Te divierto? -le pregunto.

-No, solo que me produce cosquillas.

Me muevo hacia su intimidad húmeda y lamo fuertemente, su bello púdico esta muy húmedo y se que no es por que lo lamí, ella arquea sus caderas hacia mi y me jala del cabello, encuentro pronto su clítoris y lo chupo fuertemente mientras con una de mis manos manoseo pervertidamente una de sus nalgas y con la otra acaricio entre sus muslos, la siento endurecer su cuerpo en respuesta que esta a punto de llegar

No quería que ella llegara así de nuevo así que me abalance sobre ella cayendo los dos y entre de una estocada.

-Ah... Dios... Ichigo...

Me moví frenético sobre ella, entraba y salía de su interior. Y llegamos al clímax de todo al unísono.

-Oh Rukia! -gruñí su nombre cuando llegue, salí despacio de ella y la abrace quedando nariz con nariz. -Rukia, quédate conmigo.

-Tu cambio de humor me pone de malas. –se quejo.

-Quédate conmigo -insistí.

-Ichigo, como me pides que me quede cuando no tengo fuerzas para alejarme.

No se si seremos capaces que comprender todo lo que sucede, estas redes de mentiras que nos envuelven, las dudas, el pasado, las personas que nos quieren separar. Ella tomo mi mano y me abrazo fuertemente como queriéndose fundir en mi piel, yo la tengo a ella y ella me tiene a mi, si esto es de verdad si lo nuestro es una historia de dos que merece un _"por la eternidad"_ soy capaz de todo.

* * *

**Una verdad a medias parte 1**

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**

Pasaron solo tres semanas cuando mi mama se canso de pelear contra su enfermedad, el doctor Uryuu nos llamo a media noche avisándonos lo que paso, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir, todo lo que yo amaba en este mundo se había ido, por suerte Ichigo estaba conmigo cuando me llamo el doctor y me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me desplome como si fuera de polvo, llore mucho rato entre sus brazos, quería ir a ver a mi madre al hospital pero Ichigo me lo negó, dijo que se le estaba haciendo un examen para ver las causas de la muerte y que ya estaba preparando el funeral, no se que seria de mi sin el.

A la mañana siguiente, a las cinco de la mañana estaba lista para el funeral, Ichigo me miraba desde el espejo del baño, sus ojos eran igual de tristes que yo. Me cepillo el cabello y también estaba vestido de negro.

-¿Ira mi padre?

-Si amor, yo le avise ayer. -me miro tranquilo esperando mi reacción.

-No quiero que entre, me opongo a que lo haga.

El me beso la mejilla y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, acaricio mi cabello y suspiro.

-Amor, no se lo podemos impedir. -curvo sus labios.

-No quiero verlo, no se si seré capaz... -deje a mitad mis palabras.

-Por que odias tanto a tu padre.

Acerque su cuerpo a mi y lo abrasé.

-No quiero hablar, vámonos.

En el funeral estaba la familia de Ichigo, su amigo Uryuu con su esposa yo y el, nadie mas, de pronto llego Karin, hermana menor de Ichigo del brazo de Grimmjow. ¿Que mierda hacia él aquí?

Ellos no me saludaron ni me dieron el pésame, se sentaron en las sillas mas lejanas. Yo era la única que estaba junto al ataúd de mi madre, todo estaba en silencio y se escucharon las pisadas de varias personas, era mi padre junto a Unohana-san y a Ukitake-sama.

Ichigo que se encontraba a unos pasos de mi se acerco rápidamente y me rodeo la cintura en sus brazos.

-No te soltare -susurro

Me aferre a esa promesa para no hacer una barbaridad, cuando tenia a mi padre frente a mi le desconocí por completo, se veía tan pálido y sus ojos estaban demasiado sumidos bajo su piel, sus ojos grises estaban tan opacos, sin vida, ni si quiera me miro al llegar y se quedo frente a la ataúd de mi madre y cayo al suelo de rodillas y lloro, estaba desarmado, lloraba inconsolable. Era increíble verle así, Unohana-san se veía también triste me beso y me abrazo, Ukitake-sama también me abrazo.

-El ha estado así desde anoche -murmuro Ukitake-sama.

-Mi niña, aunque no lo creas, tu padre amo mucho a tu madre, tanto que soporto cosas inimaginables por ella. –sus ojos eran preocupados- Mi niña hay tanto que debes saber.

Mi padre se levanto y se recargo un momento en el ataúd, no dejaba de repetir su nombre, se veía muy deprimido.

Beso las yemas de sus labios y los presiono contra el cristal que nos alejaba de su aun bello rostro, al voltearse me miro a los ojos, Dios, se veía tan triste, me partió el corazón, se alejo de nuevo, iba a la salida pero el papá de Ichigo le obstruyo el paso y platicaron sobre algo, mire de nuevo a Unohana-san.

-¿De que me tengo que enterar?

-No nos corresponde a nosotros. -dijo- tu padre se regresa a Inglaterra.

-¿A Inglaterra? ¿De nuevo?

-Si mi niña, la casa de aquí tu madre lo dejo a tu nombre.

Ella miro a Ukitake-sama y no había notado que habían unas hojas en su poder, el me lo entrego.

-Su madre le dejo varias propiedades de aquí, de Japón y alguna en Europa -mire las hojas y hablaban sobre propiedades.

-¿Se van ustedes también?

-Si mi niña, nos vamos con su padre. -miro el suelo e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza- cuídense mucho, Joven Shiba, cuide a mi niña.

-Eso es lo que hago señora, cuídese usted también y usted también Ukitake-sama -Ichigo se mostró respetuoso con ellos. Como si el también los considerará como parte de mi familia.

Ellos se despidieron y se fueron tras mi padre, creí que me enojaría su presencia pero me dio lastima, mucha lastima, me gire a ver a Ichigo, el aun me tenia entre sus brazos.

-¿Conoces a algún abogado para hablar sobre esta herencia?

-Si, tengo una amiga que es abogada, ella es la mejor en toda Japón.

-Gracias.

Me beso la frente.

Las horas pasaron y fue momento de cremar a mi madre, Ichigo y su familia seguían junto a mi, Yuzu es una niña hermosa, tenemos la misma edad, ella a sido muy atenta conmigo, cando me entregaron la cajita con los restos de mi mama la señora Shiba me invito a que fuéramos a su casa a cenar, acepte pero también invito a Grimmjow que aun seguía de la mano con Karin. Creo son novios.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Shiba la mama de Ichigo nos invito a sentarnos en su enorme sala, nos sentamos aunque Karin y Grimmjow se quedaron de pie, Ichigo no dejaba de mandarle miradas furiosas a Grimmjow.

-Kia-chan -dijo el señor Shiba- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-No señor gracias.

-Dime Isshin, ya eres de nuestra familia. -me sonrío

-Gracias señor Isshin, ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por la novia de mi hijo -dijo la señora Shiba.

-¿Quieren vino? -pregunto Yuzu.

Algunos contestaron y ella salio disparada a la cocina. Había un tremendo silencio incomodo entre todos, me sentía cansada y quería leer pronto los papeles que estaban en mi bolso.

-Kia-chan, -volvió a hablar el padre de Ichigo-tu padre se fue a Inglaterra, ¿No te iras con el?

-No -conteste- mi vida esta aquí en Japón, junto a Ichigo. –apreté su mano de Ichigo que me sostenía.

-Princesa, debes estar cansada, que te parece si al terminar de cenar te tomas un baño, no creo que les importe que nos quedemos ¿Verdad mama?

-No hijo -me sonrío maternalmente- yo feliz de que se queden.

-Grimmjow, y si te quedas en mi cuarto?

Karin hablo en voz alta coqueteándole a Grimmjow, a el se le iban los ojos de una forma muy pervertida en ella y en su vestido negro diminuto. Todos los miraron y en especial el señor Shiba.

-Karin como dices eso, tú no lo puedes hacer.

-Por que no -se burlo de su padre- si mi hermano quiere dormir aquí con su... ¿Como se le dice a las mujeres que dan placer a cambio de dinero?

Sus papas e Ichigo se levantaron furiosos y ella los retaba con la mirada.

-¿Que idiotez dices Karin? –Ichigo estaba más que molesto- Eres una...

-Cállense -dijo la señora Shiba- Karin, pídele una disculpa a Rukia.

-No lo are, ella es igual que todas, igual que la estupida de Momo, ven a un hombre solo para quitarles el dinero.

-No te confundas Karin -bramo Ichigo- si Momo esta con Toshiro es por que él se lo pidió, ve a llenar tus celos y tu venenoso despecho a otra parte.

-Ichi-nii, cuidado con ella, no vaya a ser igual que Senna. –ese nombre es muy mencionado a Ichigo.

Tomo la mano de Grimmjow y se alejaron a grandes zancadas, sus padres salieron tras ella e Ichigo también iba, le detuve junto a Inoue. Yuzu regreso asustada sin saber que pasaba.

-No lo hagas -le suplique.

-Perdón por lo que ella dijo.

-Ichigo, no importa, apenas la conozco, no me importa nada de lo que diga.

-Disculpen -dijo Uryuu- pero nosotros nos vamos.

-Lamento todo esto Kuchiki-san. -se disculpo la esposa de Uryuu que lucia una pancita de embarazada muy bonita

-Llámame Rukia, -le pedi- vallan con cuidado.

Su esposa me sonrío pero ese hombre de cabello negro y anteojos me miraba de una forma sospechosa, creo que no le caía nada bien, se fueron y nos quedamos con Yuzu, ella se veian muy apenada y se notaba que no podía decir nada.

-Iré a ver si ya esta la cena.

Yuzu se levanto y espere que saliera de la habitación me levante con mi bolso y con los restos de mi madre.

-Ichigo, si no te molesta, me iré a mi casa. -me mostré seria en mi decisión.

-¿Por que? No te vayas, no hagas caso a la estupida de mi hermana -entorno los ojos molesto.

-No lo hago por ella, ya tenía decidido regresar desde que me dieron esos papeles. -me justifique.

-No te iras -me abrazo- no te dejare ir así.

No pude evitar mas mis lagrimas, le hacia daño a Ichigo, su hermana se opone al igual que su mejor amigo y su sirvienta que casi tuvo que correr, creo que en verdad no le convengo.

-Rukia, al menos come, no has comido nada desde ayer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Hazme caso.

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, estaba a punto de desvanecerme cuando Ichigo me tomo en sus brazos, lo escuche maldecir y vi sus ojos marrones preocupados, creo que al fin mi cuerpo recibió todo el peso de lo que me ha pasado y me sumí en un sueño pesado y profundo.

En mi sueño estaba con mi madre en una playa, las dos teníamos un traje de baño igual aunque ella tenia puesto unos lentes negros y un sombrero precioso, el sol cada vez me segaba más y escuche a mi madre llamarme, el sol era intenso y no le podía ver.

-Rukia, cariño, despierta

Aquella voz dulce me llamaba, pero creo que ya no era mi mamá.

Un aroma fuerte me quemaba al respirar, me ardía demasiado, fue cuando me empecé a despertar, me sentía cansada y todo era borroso, mis ojos pesaban mucho y al tratar de abrirlos la luz me lastimo los ojos.

-¿Rukia, estas bien? –pregunto mi mama.

-Si mamá, estoy bien.

La voz de mi mamá era rara, sentí su respiración bajo de mi, hacia tanto que no me dormía en sus piernas, vaya, he tenido el sueño mas raro en mi vida.

-Ichigo, hijo, Rukia ya esta despertando.

¿Ichigo? ¿Que hace aquí? Pero... Mi mamá no lo conoce. Luche contra mi sueño y vi a Ichigo mirarme con su rostro agachado y también vi una larga cabellera color naranja pálido ondulado, ella no era mi madre. Me incorpore y ambos se asustaron y me sostuvieron como si me fuera a caer. Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en una habitación, ya he estado aquí en alguna ocasión, me exprimí los sesos para darme cuenta de donde era, y caí en cuenta que es la habitación donde Ichigo me acorralo entre la oscuridad.

-¿Rukia estas bien? -pregunto Ichigo.

-Si -me levante- ¿Que me paso?

-Te desmayaste cariño - aclaro su mamá

La mire y vi que en su mano había un algodón, y junto a la mesita de noche había una botella de alcohol, estaba acostada en la cama y las piernas de la señora fueron mi almohada.

-Espero que te sientas mejor

Se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me abrazo maternalmente.

-Ahora vuelvo. –dijo antes de irse.

Me soltó y nos dejo a mí y a Ichigo solos.

Me volví a sentar en la cama, tenía mucho sueño. Me recosté y el se acostó a mi lado, me miraba y yo baje la mirada, tenia puesto una blusa de cuello largo color negro, pantalón negro y botas negras, Ichigo también estaba vestido todo de negro con una playera en V negra y unos jeans negros, zapatos negros también, lo que había soñado no era solo eso, era una realidad, Ichigo me acariciaba la cien, se veía preocupado, se mordió el labio y cerro un segundo los ojos y cuando los abrió reflejaba tanto dolor.

-Rukia, no has comido nada, si te vieras en el espejo -arrugo la frente y sus ojos eran tristes- mi amor -junto mis manos y las beso- no quiero que te enfermes. Por favor come un poco.

Su madre volvió con un poco de comida, me incorpore un poco, no tenía hambre pero no quería ver así a Ichigo, obedecí y comí.

Todo el resto de la noche me dormí entre los brazos de mi pelinaranja como desde hace tres semanas. Mientras el dormía y todo estaba en silencio me dio tiempo de pensar las cosas, aun tengo aquella deuda puedo vender esas propiedades y pagar todo de una vez a mi padre, ahora solo me queda pagarle a Ichigo lo que hizo por la mansión en Inglaterra, lo del hospital, el funeral y las tres semanas que viví con él; si es que puedo pagarle a Ichigo, no quisiera apartarme de él pero su familia, o mas bien, algunos en su familia no me aceptan. Ichigo me apretó más contra su pecho.

-Te amo Rukia -suspiro.

Creí que estaba despierto, lo mire pero aun seguía dormido, toque su cabello y el ni se movió, no puedo apartarme de él, en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto tan parte de mi, pero no puedo apartarlo de las personas que quiere, la luz del sol empezaba a salir, así que ya había amanecido, busque algún reloj y vi que Ichigo llevaba uno en su muñeca, el reloj marcaba las cinco en punto, me safe de sus brazos y salí de la cama, me puse mis botas y tome mi bolso junto a los restos de mi madre y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, mire antes por todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me veía, salí y no había señal de nadie, solo unas chicas de la limpieza que barrían el patio, ellas ni se percataron de que salía por la enorme puerta enrejada y salí a la calle, no se veía nada, ningún carro y menos ninguna persona, camine un par de calles mas y tenia miedo de que Ichigo me encontrara, al fin vi un taxi y le hice la parada para ir a mi nueva casa.

Al llegar abrí con las llaves que aun tenia.

-¿Hola? ¿Unohana-san? ¿Sigue aquí?

Llame pero nadie respondió, todos los muebles seguían igual, di por hecho que estaba vacío, fui al despacho de mi padre y no había nada, era, creo yo, la única habitación vacía, subí a mi antiguo cuarto y todo seguía igual. Mi celular vibro dentro de mi bolso, lo saque y era Ichigo, tenia siete llamadas perdidas, le marque y contesto al acto.

-Hola -dije.

-Hola -respondió.

Un enorme silencio se sembró entre las dos líneas cuando al fin hablo.

-¿Te vas?

-Si. Lo siento mucho Ichigo.

-¿Lo haces por que realmente no me quieres o por lo que dice mi hermana? Por que si es por lo segundo, Rukia, yo te amo, no me importa nada sin ti.

-No me voy por ninguna de esas razones, Ichigo, me voy a Inglaterra a buscar a mi padre, tu escuchaste lo que dijo Unohana-san, tiene mucho que decir. Pero antes quiero vender estas propiedades, tengo una deuda que saldar, cuando lo haga, volveré.

-Si tú quieres estar sola, lo estarás, pero yo estoy al pendiente de ti.

-Ichigo. –suspire- ¿Has leído el libro de Dorian Grey?

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –pregunto extrañado.

-Responde. –fruncí el seño.

-Si, ¿Por que?, ¿Hay algo especial?

-_"Verlo es amarlo, conocerlo es confiar en él" _ eso lo dice Sibyl Vane, Ichigo me has pedido que confíe en ti, yo ya confiaba en ti desde que me salvaste la vida. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione y me tengo que separar un momento para aclarar todo, afrontar mis problemas y regresar a tu lado sin tener las manos vacías.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, te espero Rukia, gracias por confiar en mi. Tienes razón princesa, yo también tengo mucho que aclarar con mi familia.

-Gracias. –sonreí tras el teléfono

-Te amo. –me lo volvió a recordar.

-¿Mucho mucho? –cuando le pregunte eso escuche sonreír desde el otro lado.

-Mucho mucho.

-Bien, yo también. Adiós.

-Adiós, por el momento.

Colgó

Revise con cuidado los documentos, era la mansión de aquí y un departamento a las afueras de Karakura, una finca en Inglaterra que nunca ha producido nada y una casa en New York. No quería darle mas molestias a Ichigo así que me puse a poner anuncios en Internet pronto recibiría ofertas, aunque, solo me quedare con el departamento en las afueras de Karakura, también empezare a buscar un empleo y con suerte lo encuentre pronto.

* * *

**Una verdad a medias parte 2**

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

Rukia se fue sin avisar y por teléfono me explico los motivos, respeto su decisión solo por que se que volverá a mi lado, tenemos mucho que componer antes de volver.

Ahora tenia muchos asuntos que arreglar con Karin, me bañe y me arregle para ir al trabajo, baje a desayunar con mi familia pero antes de llegar a la sala sonó mi teléfono, mire la pantalla y era Uryuu.

-Hola Uryuu.

-Buen día Ichigo, tengo ya listo la persona que me va a sustituir de hecho esta aquí ya en tu oficina. -Perfecto, solo desayunare y me presento. Bye.

Colgué el teléfono y ya estaban sentados todos en la mesa, pero no era como siempre, estaban callados, me senté en mi lugar y mi madre movió la cabeza como buscando a alguien.

-¿Y Rukia? -pregunto y mi padre y Yuzu me miraron perplejos.

-Se fue.

-¿Pero por que? -pregunto Yuzu.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar con ella y explicarle...

-Mama -le interrumpí- no fue por la culpa de Karin -solo de decirlo me enojaba- ella se fue a Inglaterra a arreglar una deuda y va a vender las propiedades que su madre le heredo.

-Al menos nos hubiera avisado -comento melancólico mi padre- la extrañare.

-Yo también papa -dijo Yuzu, se notaba que los tres se encariñaron mucho de ella.

Todos guardamos silencio y mire de reojo a Karin, ella seguía comiendo y veía la pantalla de su celular, parecía estar escribiendo algo, debo hablar con ella y con todos presentes es el mejor momento.

-Karin, le pedirás disculpa a Rukia cuando vuelva.

-No lo are -dijo entre dientes.

-No te dije que pensaras en si lo harías o no, te digo que pedirás una disculpa.

-No lo are -repitió.

-Karin -le reprendió mi padre.

Ella bajo su celular y se puso de pie echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Ichigo ella no es quien tu crees, ella se le ofreció a Grimmjow antes de conocerte!

-No le creo a ese imbecil Rukia nunca haría eso.

-Claro que lo hizo junto a su padre, En una fiesta de Europa su padre conoció a Grimmjow y el señor se la ofreció por mucho dinero. Pero tu apareciste, el pescado gordo con mas dinero, ella se engancho de tus sentimientos para aprovecharse y tomar el dinero.

Ya, ¡estaba harto!, avente la silla haciendo brincar a todos en la mesa, me dirigí hacia Karin que me miraba con ojos miedosos, no tarde nada en rodear la mesa y tomarle de los brazos con fuerza, escuche a mi padre gritarme y a mi madre regañarme pero hice caso omiso.

-¿Que idioteces dices? ¿El quien es para decir semejante estupidez?

-Es la verdad, ella es solo una zorra que buscaba el mejor postor, o dime, ¿Por que en la fiesta ella le presto atención a Grimmjow? Fue por que ella ya se le había ofrecido

Eran mentiras, puras mentiras, ella no decía la verdad y menos Grimmjow.

-Además, por que crees que después el padre de Rukia fue a tu oficina ese día, la misma mañana cancelo todo con Grimmjow y le dijo que tú eras el mejor postor, quien pagaría mas por ella.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

-Tu no sabes con quien te has acostado todo este tiempo, por que, supongo que ella no se negó en vivir contigo, ella esta en banca rota ella no es sincera si no, ¿Por que tienes un investigador privado?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! Y si, se que ella ya no tiene dinero pero la amo y ella me ama.

-Me importas y mucho, eres mi hermano, no quiero que otra puta como Senna se lleve a mi hermano a la depresión.

La solté y mi padre y mi madre me sujetaron, Yuzu estaba junto a Karin, desde otra perspectiva vi el rostro de Karin y ella lloraba.

-Escúchenme bien, me importa muy poco la opinión de cada uno de ustedes, yo amo a Rukia con toda mi alma, nadie ni nada se interpondrá.

-Eres un imbecil Ichigo, ella no te ama, ¡entiéndelo!

-Tú eres la despechada por que Toshiro jamás te hará caso, tú eres la imbecil al estar con Grimmjow, el es el que se debe de alejar de ti.

Me solté de mis padres y me salí sin decir nada mas, Rukia no es así, ella si me ama, ella no me ha buscado por dinero, ella si me ama y si a nadie le gusta ni importa, no necesito a nadie mas que ella. Subí a mi auto y le marque rápidamente a Chad.

-¿Bueno Chad?

-¿Si señor?

-Quiero que investigues todo sobre un hombre llamado Grimmjow, el se presento a la fiesta de mi madre, donde me llevaste información de Rukia. Y también quiero información sobre una fiesta en Europa donde coincidió con Kuchiki Rukia. Ahora mismo quiero que también le sigas los pasos a ella y a ese hombre, no recuerdo el nombre de ese tipo pero márcale a Uryuu el tiene la lista de invitados.

-¿Algo mas señor?

-Si, lo quiero lo más pronto posible. Síguelos a ambos. Adiós.

Se que no debería seguir a Rukia pero cuando Karin dijo eso de que yo soy el mejor postor me hizo recordar que esa noche ella me evitaba a toda costa y que de pronto, al día siguiente me pidió cenáramos juntos, algo no anda bien, quizá solo sea rencor de ese tipo, no dudo de Rukia, dudo de Grimmjow y su padre. Nadie me volverá a ver la cara, llegare al fondo de todo esto.


	8. ADN,Contando falsedades y Jamas

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS ICHIRUKIS... AUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPI **

**MIL GRACIAS A:**

**marylu Rguez**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**Kathy Kawaiii**

**GRACIAS NENEAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y COMENTAR :* BESITOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ...**

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA, A LOS QUE ME LEEN PERO NO TIENEN CUENTA Y A LOS QUE NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS NI NADA... GARCIAS :) ME ENCANTA VER QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA POR LEERME ... GARCIAS A MI NOVIO QUE SIN ÈL MI INSPIRACION NO VENDRIA A MI.**

* * *

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**

**ADN**

Busque entre mis cosas y encontré mi computadora portátil, mi libro y mi Ipod seguían sobre mi cama, como lo había dejado varias semanas, publique que vendía mis propiedades en una pagina de subastas, no tardaron muchas personas en empezar a subastar, la verdad no sabia en cuanto las podía vender y no me importo mucho, quería venderlas ya para pagarle a mi padre la enorme deuda, mi finca en Inglaterra fue la primera en salir por varios miles de yenes, sobre pasaba la deuda que tengo con mi padre, seguí con el departamento en New York, ese si se vendió rápidamente y en dólares, fue una compra que no sobre paso mis expectativas pero era bien recibido el dinero, pedí metieran el dinero en mi cuenta bancaria y contacte a Matsumoto Rangiku , una chica de mi edad que estudiaba en una Universidad cerca de la mia, estudiaba derecho y era la indicada para que ella leve estos papeles legales.

-¡Que milagro Kia! –grito y me provoco un dolor en mis oídos.

-Hola Rangiku, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Triste por que no he sabido nada de ti desde que saliste de la Universidad, ¿Donde te has metido últimamente?

-Bueno veras, no la he pasado nada bien.

-Y aun sigues con el sexy de Ashido.

Ah, Ashido, hace tanto que no se nada de él, me siento mal por haberle dejado así.

-No, terminamos hace como un mes.

-¿Enserio? –su voz era triste- pero si se veía que te quería mucho.

-Oye, ¿Ya terminaste tus estudios?

-¡Claro! –y así de rápido cambio de humor- Me debes un trago por que no fuiste a mi fiesta de graduación.

-Lo siento, pero ahora tengo más tiempo, nos vemos cuando quieras.

-¡Esta noche y no acepto un "no" por respuesta señorita Kuchiki.

-Como digas, de hecho quiero verte lo más pronto posible por que mi madre falleció hace poco.

-¿Qué? Lo siento tanto Kia, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien. –mi voz se escucho mas triste de lo que quería.

-Kia, lo lamento.

-Gracias, pero mi madre me dejo unas propiedades y las quería vender, en una página de subastas las he vendido, ¿Puedes ayudarme a cambiar de dueño las escrituras?

-Pero claro que si, dime donde estas y voy por ti.

-¿De verdad?, gracias, estoy en la mansión que eran de mis padres.

-Voy para allá, no tardo mucho.

-Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono y conociendo a Rangiku me pedirá me quede en su casa cuando le cuente todo, de hecho necesito un tiempo para despejarme de todo esto, volver un poco a la antigua Rukia que se ha perdido.

Maldije por lo bajo pues se me olvido que en casa de Ichigo esta la mayoría de mis cosas, no quiero molestarlo y pedirle que me traiga mis cosas, podría ir hasta su casa y tomar mis cosas pero saldría la pesada de Riruka que por cierto cada que la veo tengo ganas de ponerle a la frente de Ichigo un enorme letrero que diga PROPIEDAD DE KUCHIKI RUKIA NO TOCAR y si Rangiku se da cuenta de que ella y yo no nos caemos bien me lo preguntara y tampoco quiero darle razones para que se pelee con ella, la conozco bien y se que la golpeará cuando le diga que le gusta el hombre con el que he vivido las ultimas tres semanas, me desvirgo, mi padre le quiere quitar la fortuna y del que estoy completamente enamorada.

No se que hacer, y recordé que Ichigo hace un tiempo me dio el numero de Renji, el me cae muy bien, nos hemos llevado bien, es como el hermano que siempre he querido tener, le marque rápidamente, espero y no este con Ichigo.

-Bueno, Renji, si estas con Ichigo no digas nada, no tiene que enterarse de que estamos hablando.

-Si Kira estoy con mi jefe, no puedo hablar mucho. –fingió hablar con alguien mas y capte luego luego.

-Bien, oye ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar a ir a la casa de Ichigo por mis cosas?

-Kira, ahora mismo estoy llevando a mi jefe a su empresa, si es que no me necesita te ayudo.

Se escucho la voz que le decía algo. Y en respuesta Renji hablo y escuche claramente lo que dijo.

-Ichigo, es mi amigo Kira, quiere que lleve a su madre al hospital, ¿Puedo llevarme su auto?

No escuche la respuesta por parte de Ichigo

-Gracias Ichigo, ¿Kira? –me hablo

-Si, ¿Que paso?

-En cuanto deje a mi jefe voy por ti, dime donde estas.

-Estoy en mi casa, la mansión Kuchki.

-Bien Kira, por cierto, me entere lo de tu madre, lo lamento mucho, cuídate.

-Gracias Renji, eres un buen amigo, perdón porque te estoy haciendo mentirle a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, eres un gran amigo.

Y colgó al acto, Renji es muy bueno conmigo, me entere que él y la chica con la que Ichigo me llevo a probar su ramen es su pareja, me alegre por ellos.

Tome solo mi computadora portátil y baje a la sala a esperar a alguno de los dos.

La primera en llegar fue Rangiku.

Cuando nos vimos ella corrió a verme y me abrazo, platicamos un poco de su fiesta de graduación, es lo bueno de Rangiku, le pregunto por algo y ella parlotea sin parar. La quiero muchísimo, cuando estábamos en la Universidad me hacia olvidar todo con sus ocurrencias.

No tardo mucho en llegar Renji.

-Rangiku, te presento a Renji. Renji, te presento a Rangiku.

-Buenas tardes señorita –dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Y tú eres el nuevo novio de Rukia?

¿Qué? ¡No! Rangiku cállate que si Tatsuki te escucha capaz que nos golpea a los tres.

-No, mi jefe es el novio de Rukia.

¿Qué? Maldito Renji.

-¿Si tienes novio?

Rangiku me miro con cara de "Soy tu mejor amiga y no me has contado nada" , me encogí de hombros.

-Que quieres que te diga.

-¿Como se llama?

-Ichigo.

-Apellido –me regaño.

-Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ella abrió la bocota sorprendida, mire con cara de pocos amigos a Renji y el solo sonrío.

-El guapísimo empresario dueño de la editorial Shiba`s y no me dijiste nada.

-Bueno, es que no es importante.

-¿No es importante? Rukia, tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Pero antes, Renji, vamos por mis cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunto Rangiku

-Veras…viví con el tres semanas.

-¡Kuchiki Rukia!

-Luego me dices lo que quieras, tenemos que ir por mis cosas vámonos.

Yo me fui en el auto con Renji y Rangiku nos seguía, quería evitar el mayor tiempo posible su inquisitorio acoso de preguntas interminables.

Al llegar a la casa Riruka estaba pasando frente a nosotros. Por suerte Rangiku se quedo ene l auto pues estaba platicando con alguien por teléfono, suspire aliviada internamente.

Ella nos miro pero a Renji también le cae mal así que nos seguimos de largo hasta la habitación de Ichigo que, por muy breve tiempo, también fue mia.

Renji me espero hasta que guarde todo y me ayudo a bajar las maletas, yo me lleve una. Riruka estaba al pie de las escaleras mirándonos con sus manos puestas en jarras.

-¿A dónde se llevan eso?

-Rukia, ignórala. –dijo Renji.

-Renji, le diré a Ichigo que tu y esa tipa se robaron cosas.

-Dile lo que quieras –dijo Renji- No me da miedo.

Salimos de la casa sin mas y Renji fue muy amable en guardar las maletas en el maletero de la elegante camioneta de Rangiku, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me deseo suerte, yo me he encariñado demasiado con este hombre, Rangiku se despidió de el tras la puerta del piloto, me subí a su infernal camioneta alta y manejo hasta su casa.

-Es un hombre muy apuesto ese Renji –menciono.

-Si, lo se, y feliz mente... unido a su pareja.

-Bueno, es guapo y lindo pero no me gusta.

-Es un gran amigo.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad de Karakura, donde ahora vive Rangiku, ella es hija única, sus padres fueron ricos pero todo acabo cuando ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, Rangiku solo tenia siete años cuando sucedió, ella se quedo como única heredera pero aun así el dinero que le quedo no fue suficiente, ella desde joven a

Trabajado como modelo para pagar sus estudios, y ahora es toda una abogada estrella.

Al llegar a su departamento nos dimos cuenta que las maletas eran demasiado pesadas y no las podríamos subir las tres al mismo tiempo y el portero de su edificio es demasiado viejo y no podría ayudarnos, metimos el auto al estacionamiento y bajamos una a una las maletas pero alguien nos vigilaba.

-Buen día señorita Rangiku

Una voz demasiado gentil y aterciopelada nos hablo desde nuestras espaldas, Rangiku se puso pálida y no supo que decir, yo me volví a mirar a la persona y era un hombre muy alto, delgado pero con músculos bien enmarcados, playera blanca pegada y unos pantalones deportivos azul rey y tenis blancos, se veía todo sudado pero no dejaba de ser atractivo. Rangiku se volvió a verle y de pronto aparecieron pequeños rubores en sus mejillas, las únicas veces que la vi sonrojarse era cuando se tiraba de borracha.

-Buen día, Gin, que gusto volver a verte.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda –se acerco lentamente a Rangiku y le quito la maleta que cargaba.- Una dama como tu no debe cargar esto.

Con una habilidad impresionante cargo las tres maletas el solo Rangiku y yo nos miramos anonadadas, le ayudamos a abrir las puertas y a subir al elevador, todo era callado pero Rangiku se veía demasiado sumisa agachando la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo, se ponía demasiado nerviosa junto a él. Vaya, ¿Rangiku nerviosa por un hombre? Ella que es la rompecorazones numero 1 en todo Japón, todo lo que se sobre tratar a los hombres mal, tener presencia, caminar como una diva y hablar como tal lo se de Rangiku pero ahora se muestra torpe ante ese hombre y se nota que a él le interesa.

Llegamos al departamento y Rangiku se apresuró a abrir, el gustoso metió las maletas y las puso encima de la mesa del comedor.

-Muchas gracias –dije.

-De nada señoritas, y ¿Tu nombre es?

-Oh, mi nombre es Rukia.

-Hola Rukia, soy Gin, vecino de Rangiku.

-¿Vive en este edificio?

-Si, en el último piso, ultimo departamento.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Mu-muchas gracias Gin –valla otra novedad, Rangiku balbuceando- ¿No quieres algo de beber?

-Usted señorita –le apunto con su dedo índice- me debe un trago desde hace mucho por su graduación, así que me abstengo hasta que me diga que día nos podemos ver.

-Bueno, es que –se mordió el labio apenada- últimamente he tenido trabajo.

-Lo se, y es grato que te esfuerces demasiado, pero solo por que esta aquí Rukia te lo acepto.

Rangiku salio disparada a la cocina mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en la sala.

-Y, ¿Eres familiar de Rangiku?

-No, somos amigas de hace mucho.

-Oh, ¿Y estudias o trabajas?

-Ninguna, por el momento, acabo de graduarme como contadora y la verdad aun no tengo algo que me llame la atención.

-Bueno, veras, yo también soy un abogado como Rangiku, y necesito una asistente, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme? No tiene que ver con tu carrera pero me serias útil mientras encuentras un trabajo con tu profesión.

-Eso seria magnifico gracias.

Rangiku vuelve pronto con tres copas de vino tinto y deja la botella en la mesa, bebemos un poco y comenzamos a hablar los tres, Rangiku es la que sigue tomando y se como terminara si no la detengo antes así que se me ocurre sacar los papales sobre mi herencia, Gin los lee junto a Rangiku pero de pronto Gin casi escupe el vino sobre nosotras, Rangiku le palmea la espalda.

-¿Tu apellido es Kuchiki? –dijo aun con los estragos del vino

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¿Tu madre se llamaba Hisana Fukushima?

-Si, ese es su nombre de soltera ¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo mire ceñuda y el trago en seco

-Es que, veras, he estado buscando a esta mujer por varias semanas y a su hija Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿A nosotras? ¿Por qué?

Me mira sorprendido, se levanta y Rangiku y yo lo miramos sorprendidas, el no me deja de mirar y pasa sus dos manos por su cabello, exhala por su nariz.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Me puede decir donde esta su madre?

-Gin, -dijo Rangiku antes de que pudiera hablar- Su madre acaba de fallecer.

Gin ladeo la cabeza como no queriendo dar por cierto lo que dijo Rangiku, su frente se arrugo y cerro los ojos por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir me sorprendí.

-Sabes quien es tu papá.

-Kuchiki Byakuya

-Dije tu verdadero padre.

* * *

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Contando falsedades**

Entre furioso a mi empresa y tras pasar el vestíbulo me encamine al elevador y subí hasta mi oficina donde Momo ya me esperaba con la agenda de negocios.

-Buen día señor, hoy tiene junta con los accionistas y el señor Ishida junto con su remplazo lo esperan.

-Gracias Momo, podrías traerme un desayuno, quiero waffles y café por favor.

-Enseguida señor.

Salio disparada con su bolso en mano, entre a mi oficina y Uryuu estaba sentado junto a un joven de cabello café rojizo.

Se levantaron en cuanto escucharon el chirrido de la puerta.

-Buen día Ichigo –dijo Uryuu.

-Buen día señor Shiba

Era muy joven, tal vez tendría veinte años ojos grises y de una mirada seria, me despertó confianza, le extendí mi mano en saludo y el la tomo.

-Buenos días caballeros.

Di media vuelta a mi escritorio y me senté, ellos se sentaron en acto siguiente y espere a que Uryuu hablara.

-Ichigo te presento a Kano Ashido, el salio hace un año de la Universidad "Imperio Colegial de Finanzas y Contaduría" saco el primer lugar en mejores calificaciones, ayer tuvimos una breve demostración donde se mostró magnifico, es soltero, vive en el distrito 13 fuera de Karakura pero esta dispuesto a cambiar de hogar para el empleo.

-Bienes de la mejor escuela de Japón en finanzas.

-Colegio del que se, usted es coparticipe.

-Me gusta la gente estudiada y lista, mí prometida estudio allí, salio el mismo año que usted, tal vez la conozca.

-No solía tener amigos, fui becado, ya sabe, un pobre no es bienvenido en esas puertas, aunque conocí una chica de la que me enamore, su padre cree que no soy digno de ella por mi estatus social por eso quiero el empleo.

-¿Para tener dinero e impresionarlo? – ¿Que solo existe el dinero en este mundo?

-No. Es para demostrarle a su padre que yo merezco a su hija por que, aun becado, he conseguido estar a lado del empresario más famoso de todo Japón, que solo por mi condición llego a mis objetivos, por el amor de su hija.

-¿Y ella te corresponde?

-Si.

-Pues tienes que ir a buscarla y decirle de tu éxito. –le tiendo la mano- bienvenido

-Gracias señor, aunque ya no e sabido de ella se que esta en Inglaterra la iré a buscar.

-Y como se llama

-Es Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas?

-Mi novia se llama Rukia, lo se, es imposible nuestro amor, se que ella es también muy famosa por parte de su padre, ella tiene algunos problemas y yo le ayude en algunos, la amo y se que me ama aun a pesar de que su padre nos separo. Tengo la fe en que se resolverá.

¿Rukia? ¿Mi Rukia esta con ese tipo? Mire a Uryuu quien me miraba espantado, sentí como algo dentro de mi desgarraba mi corazón, sentí palidecer, me costaba trabajo respirar.

No. Ella no. Por favor. Rukia no. Tiene que haber una buena explicación. No, por favor, otra vez no.

-¿Y que paso para que se separaran? –trate de mantener la calma y no lanzármele a golpearlo.

-Su padre siempre se opuso, yo recibía mensajes de amenaza, ella no sabia que su padre sabia lo nuestro y tenia suficientes problemas, un día ella me dejo dijo que no le convenía que no podía decir nada y que me alejara –se encogió de hombros- yo la respete y le di su espacio, no podría atormentarla. Pero la amo y se que ella me ama.

Cerré los ojos y pase mis dos manos por mi cabello, no podía ser cierto, Rukia solo estaba jugando, es lo mejor que puedo pensar de ella no quiero creer…No Rukia, tu no. Apoye ambos codos en mi escritorio y mantuve mis manos en mis sienes.

-Váyanse –murmure.

No pude ver la cara de Ashido, no podía verlo sin tener que lanzármele a golpes, estaba muy enojado, mas que enojado, era la misma rabia destilándose por mis venas cuando supe que ella me dejo, que solo era un juego mas, un pasatiempo, sentí que pronto saldrían mis lagrimas. ¡No! Mierda… mierda… no, no voy a llorar, no otra vez, ella se

Veía tan inocente, tan hermosa, incapaz de hacer aquello pero su corazón es vil y cruel.

Escuche las sillas moverse y que cerraron la puerta abrí los ojos de golpe cuando casi brinco de la silla y tire con furia todo lo que había en mi escritorio, ella dijo que me amaba, dijo que volvería conmigo de nuevo, ella me prometió tanto en tan poco tiempo, era de imaginarse, si claro, cualquiera amaría a un hombre que te lo da todo, te da dinero para pagar tus deudas, te da su confianza, su protección, su cariño y ha cambio de vanas y falsas ilusiones, su amor estaba en venta y bien todos me lo dijeron. ¿Por qué seré tan imbecil en el amor? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me pasen estas cosas? ¿El amor no es para todos? Solo quiero alguien que me corresponda, que me de un "nosotros para siempre" Rukia lo tenia todo para mi, era mi todo y mi "por siempre".

Y en un llanto inconsolable me adentre en el río de la desesperación, la frustración y el desamor por Rukia.

* * *

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Jamás te quise herir.**

-¿Murió? –sus ojos marcaron mi misma tristeza.

-Si, ella falleció y te pido Gin, que ya no toques el tema y nos digas como es que sabes tanto y por que te pones así.

Callo por un segundo y caminaba por la sala como un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro manteniendo las manos en el cuello como si algo le resultara pesado, me miro de nuevo y su tristeza reflejaba la mía.

-Rukia, alguna vez te dijo algo tu madre sobre tu padre.

-Esto es extraño, ¿Cómo quieres que te cuente algo personal?

Se aproximo a mí y se puso en cuclillas frente de mí, me sostuvo mis manos y me miraba suplicando.

-Dime lo que tu madre te ha dicho y solo te podré decir la verdad

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Sobre tu padre biológico

Biológico… ósea…

-¿Byakuya no…?-deje la pregunta inconclusa, y mire a ese hombre de cabellos blancos.

-No, el no es tu padre. El compro a tu madre.

Dios… sentí que mi corazón dolía y mucho, sentí palidecer, Rangiku me miro muy preocupada gemí de dolor, ella corrió a la cocina y Gin se sentó a mi lado y me sostuvo en su regazo, sentí mis ojos cansados y mi cuerpo pesado, como cuando estaba con Ichigo y su hermana me grito blasfemias, creo que me iba a desmayar.

-Rukia, ¿estas bien? –dijo Gin y asentí con la cabeza.

Rangiku volvió con un vaso de agua y me lo tendió, lo tome y bebí un poco, sentí la boca seca, muy seca.

-Dímelo, dímelo por favor. Se que a mi madre la obligaron a casarse con él pero tienes que decírmelo todo.

-tu madre era muy joven cuando se enamoro de un hombre pobre, ellos mantenían un romance pero sus padres la obligaron a casarse con Byakuya, amenazaron de muerte a ese pobre hombre y el se fue de Inglaterra y poco a poco ejerció un patrimonio digno para ella pero jamás la volvió a encontrar, por mas que la busco nunca la encontró, el murió hace un mes de una enfermedad que nunca supo que tenia –sus manos me apretaron con fuerza y se veía muy triste- el siempre pregunto por ti y por tu madre, tenia la sospecha de que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti cuando ellos se veían. El siempre creyó que tú eras su hija.

-Su hija…

-Aun a pesar de que se volvió a casar y tuvo un hijo jamás te olvido a ti y a tu madre, me dejo la tarea de encontrare y darte parte de la herencia que te corresponde como su hija.

-No me digas que tu…

-Si, yo soy su hijo, Gin Ichimaru, hijo de Jin Ichimaru. Quiero tomarte una prueba de ADN para saber si realmente eres mi media hermana, mi padre dejo estipulado en el testamento que si se descubría que eras mi hermana la mitad de todo lo que dejo recaería en tus manos.

-Yo, yo no sabia aquello. Nunca creí que Byakuya no fuera mi padre, el siempre… -me acurruque en el regazo de Gin y el me abrazo.

-No sabes que feliz soy de encontrar a mi hermana mayor –su risita golpeo mis oídos- mi padre se habría alegrado tanto de verte.

-Necesito preguntárselo a Byakuya. –solté sin remordimiento.

-¿Quieres ir a preguntarle?

-Quiero oírlo de sus labios, en el funeral de mi madre me dijeron que habían verdades que mi madre nunca dijo, si es verdad lo que dices y Byakuya lo reafirma…

-Te quedaras conmigo, como mi hermana.

-No puedo aceptarlo aun –me solté de su regazo y le mire- tengo que oírlo de Byakuya, arreglar mis asuntos con el.

-No se parecen en nada –bramo Rangiku.

Rangiku y Gin me acompañaron a Inglaterra a buscar a mi padre, tenía que oírlo de su boca. En el avión platique con Gin y si, Rangiku tenia razón, no nos parecemos en nada excepto el amor por el clima frío, el al igual que yo nos gusta el clima de Inglaterra, nublado, frío y lluvioso. El es más chico que yo solo por un año aun a pesar de que es más alto que yo y se ve más grande a simple vista.

Gin y Rangiku platicaron sobre algunas cosas, ella tomo valor y conversaron cosas de la vida. Esa distracción para Gin me ayudo por que tenía tiempo para pensar. Mi madre amo a otro hombre y de ese amor fui concebida, Byakuya no es mi padre, ahora entiendo por que jamás me quiso, siempre me trato mal, toda la vida, antes de que mi madre enfermara y cometiera ese gran error. No se si el dinero ya esta depositado, llegando a Inglaterra investigare y si resulta exitoso le pagare a Byakuya y me deslindare de ese circulo que nos unía, renunciare al apellido Kuchiki, tomare el de mi verdadero padre y si puedo, con suerte, le contare toda la verdad a Ichigo, se que me entenderá, se que me ama y me perdonara.

Llegando a la terminal fui al banco, efectivamente había dinero, saque la cantidad que le debía a Byakuya y les pedí a mi "aun no hermano" y a mi mejor amiga que me esperaran en el hotel "Four Sason Hotel London at Park Lane" yo llegaría mas tarde, tome un taxi y fui a la mansión de mi padre, al llegar la contemple por ultima vez, era de la misma magnitud que la de la mansión de los Shiba. ¡Ichigo! Ya han pasado mas de 24 horas desde que me Salí de su casa y ni un solo mensaje o llamada. Le mando un mensaje de texto.

_"Hola Ichigo, estoy bien ¿Y tu? Bueno, espero que también estés bien, suerte en tu trabajo, nos vemos mas tardar en un par de días, te tengo que contar algo realmente de locos, estoy en Inglaterra, he venido a ver a mi padre. Te extraño como no te imaginas. Besos. Rukia."_

Después de que mande el mensaje entre por el enorme jardín que es post entrada principal de la mansión, varias de las sirvientas me conoce y me saludaban al verme, entre sin complicaciones, esperaba ver a Ukitake-sama pero ni rastro de el, una de las sirvientas que, como todas, lucia un uniforme impecable, bajaba de las escaleras con unas sabanas entre sus manos.

-Señorita Kuchiki –dijo

-Hola, esta mi padre –sentí extraño seguir diciéndole padre, el no es mi padre y me alegro de ello.

-Si señorita, esta en el salón de música.

-Gracias.

Entre mas a la mansión, ya sabia donde quedaba aquel salón, donde mi padre me obligaba a tocar el piano y me daba un varazo en los nudillos si me equivocaba de nota, el siempre quiso una hija modelo, una hija perfecta, pero resulta que, ahora se por que siempre que siempre fue así conmigo, era solo desprecio al saber que no era su hija.

Abrí la puerta de roble y este hizo ruido, al entrar me encontré con mi padre, usaba un traje negro y una corbata negra, estaba en el piano, en ese antiguo piano del siglo XVI

Y tocaba melancólicamente a Shubert, "The swan song" la favorita de mama.

Cerré la puerta y el me miro por el rabillo del ojo y dejo de tocar. Mordí mi labio inferior en un acto de no hablar de más.

-Si has venido solo puede ser porque sabes la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? –pregunte aun pegada en la puerta y el a unos tres metros de distancia de mi, pregunte como si no supiera tal cosa.

-Si vinieras a pagar la deuda solo la abrías depositado a mi cuenta y ahorrarte venir hasta acá a soportar mi presencia cuando se que te fuiste cuando tu madre recayó.

-A ti no se te escapa nada eres muy perspicaz.

-Sabia que pronto descubrirías la veracidad de todo, Hisana me hizo jurar que nunca te diría nada, mantuve mi promesa. Incluso aleje a Jin de ti y de Hisana.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –mi voz se escucho tranquila aun a pesar de la furia que estaba conteniendo.

-Recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a tu madre –sus ojos se transportaron a un recuerdo privado y una sonrisa de amor salio, si, el estaba sonriendo por muy difícil que parezca- ella era una mujer hermosa, tenia presencia a cualquier lugar que fuera, todo hombre que le veía quedaba rendido ante su belleza, ante su inteligencia, era una rompe corazones y yo no fui la excepción, con usarte logre que su padre me concediera acercármele pero ella siempre me rechazo, ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, el ayudante del capataz de la finca que tenían, mantenían un amor secreto pero yo se la arrebate, compre a Hisana por que aquel hombre con el que mantenía relaciones se fue sin dejar rastro, se suponía que tu abuelo lo mato, ella estaba esperándote ¿Cómo podría ir por el mundo con la hija bastarda que el ayudante del capataz le procreo? Yo no podía dejarla así, nos casamos lo antes posible y dije que esa bebe era mía, le di mi apellido y le deje como heredera de toda mi fortuna, tu abuelo jamás lo creyó y me dijo que si tanto dinero tenia para comprarla toda la vida lo mantendría mi dinero era para el a cambio de estar con ella, de que no la matara a ti y a ella. Por eso el día en que tu abuelo se murió nos fuimos a Japón. Yo amo a tu madre como nada en el mundo, soporte desprecios, humillaciones, ver cada día como tu madre lloraba por tu padre y como se atormentaba en que no supieras la verdad. El tiempo paso y ella enfermo, toda mi vida se vio consumida en un instante y tu Rukia, eres testigo de todas esas veces que fuimos a ver a varios doctores y no hayamos la cura, después tu estupidez de gastar es el dinero en aquel charlatán, me enoje demasiado, era dinero de un viaje que yo y Hisana íbamos a hacer, tu padre empezó a aparecerse, el no me quitaría a mi esposa, a todo lo que había logrado, contrate hombres para que le dieran falsa información de ustedes. Preferí casarte pronto, tomar el dinero por ti e irme con ella.

-Eso lo explica todo, pero no el hecho de que me hayas vendido con Grimmjow, que me separaras de Ashido y de que no me dejaras ver a mi padre.

-Hisana me lo pidió, ella quería que a toda costa que no le dijera quien es tu verdadero padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no quería que te avergonzaras de ella. Quiero pedirte perdón por el hecho de haberte tratado mal.

-No lo acepto. Jamás te perdonare. Te odio.

-Lo se, hija, lo se, puedes cambiar tu apellido y hacer lo que quieras pero siempre seré tu padre.

-¡Un padre jamás haría lo que tu me hiciste! –Grite con furia -¡Eres un monstruo!

-Te trate mal, lo reconozco pero también te di mi hogar, un apellido, educación y aunque te duela reconocerlo la presencia de un padre y se que algún día me ganare tu perdón. Le pagare a Ichigo el dinero que he pedido desde que el se intereso en ti. Siento, no haber sido un gran padre para ti.

-¿A costa de que Byakuya? ¿De ser una hija modelo, de ver tus desprecios y tu distancia fría sobre mí? Me dices que me diste un hogar y lujos solo por pena. Como quieres que yo te mire ahora, mejor hubiera sido que no te compadecieras de mi madre y no se como pudo ser tan tonta para haberse casado contigo solo por que yo venia en camino, yo hubiera dado la vida por mi hijo.

-Eso era lo que tu madre quería evitar, que pensaras así de ella y me alivia demasiado que no este aquí presente escuchándote por que ciertamente se habría muerto de nuevo.

Te agradezco el hecho de que cuidaras a mi madre y que siempre la hayas amado, a tu manera. No me importa un bledo lo que pase contigo en el futuro.

-Adiós hija.

Abrí la puerta y sali de su presencia, sentí mi corazón encogerse y descargue todo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento y mis pesares en un largo mar de lagrimas. ¿Qué más me puede pasar ahora? ¿Cuánto mas tengo que llorar para poder ser feliz? Mi padre biológico se murió preguntando por mi, Byakuya es un maldito y mi madre me oculto mi verdadera procedencia, ahora se por que soy tan mentirosa, por que siempre me pinte un mundo de ensueño abstraída por mis libros, ellos eran mi refugio, una forma de evitar mi desgraciada realidad. No podía casi moverme, los pies los tenia entumecidos y me tenia abrazada, me abrace fuertemente como queriéndome proteger de algo que no podía ver, solo sentir. Si, el dolor solo se siente. Necesito a Ichigo, le extraño tanto, necesito que este aquí conmigo, consolándome, abrazándome tiernamente.

Salí como pude de aquella casa y me reuní con Rangiku y con Gin. Ellos me dijeron que me veía realmente mal y que debía dormir un poco, me obligaron a que comiera pero apenas sorbí un poco de te y lo vomite, me sentía muy mal, me sentía cansada, Rangiku me ayudo a tomar un baño aun a pesar de que literalmente, me sostuvo para que no me cayera en la bañera, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y tenia ganas de desmayarme de nuevo y olvidarlo todo pero para mi mala suerte nunca me desmaye. Necesitaba a Ichigo y pronto, mire mi teléfono y nada, ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje, le marque pero solo conseguía que la contestadota hablara por el, le deje un mensaje de voz y trate de dormir.

Al día siguiente, cerca del crepúsculo tome un vuelo hacia Japón, ya no había nada mas que decir, Gin soluciono mi venta de la finca en Inglaterra y el nos alcanzaría para después, Rangiku me ofreció quedarme de nuevo en su apartamento pero yo quería regresar con Ichigo, me despedí de ella y con solo la maleta que me lleve a Londres me fui a la casa de Ichigo, a mi puerto seguro. Era de madrugada cuando llegue a la casa de Ichigo, tenía una copia de la chapa así que entre sin dificultades y sin despertar a nadie. Entre silenciosamente. Deje la maleta al pie de las escaleras, necesitaba saber de Ichigo. Entre a su cuarto el dormía tranquila mente se veía tan guapo, podría verlo dormir pero me sentía muy cansada, me quite mis converse mi pantalón y mi playera y me metí entre las sabanas junto a él, me quede un momento mirándole y me acurruque entre su pecho pegándome mucho a él, a su suave aroma, el me estrecho mas contra su cuerpo y respiro contra mi cabello, alce un poco la mirada hacia sus ojos y aun contra la obscuridad pude notar unos círculos negros que rodeaban sus ojos, parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo, sus ojos también estaban hinchados como si hubiese dormido mientras lloraba, ¿Qué le abra pasado? Mi pobre Ichigo. Le acaricie su rostro y el dio un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Rukia

El suele llamarme en sueños, me arrime a modo de que su rostro quedaba en mi pecho y pudiera abrazar mi cintura, le acaricie su cabello, se que eso le hace dormir tranquilo.

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo. Te amo.

-Rukia.

Repitió. Bese su cabeza y acaricie su espalda el comenzaba a regresar, se estaba desertando, me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Vaya, no creí que estuviera tan loco. –murmuro.

Se dio media vuelta soltándome y se levanto, quedándose sentado en la base de la cama, estiro sus brazos y miro el reloj de la mesita que marcaban las cinco de la mañana.

-Buenos días –le dije a sus espaldas.

Y el se levanto rápidamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se volvió a verme y Dios, casi di un grito ahogado, se veía muy mal, me miro boquiabierto y me apresure a prender la luz el me miraba sorprendido, como si no creyera que estaba a su lado.

-Ichigo ¿Estas bien? – me levante de la cama y me puse frente a él

-Rukia… como… -movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo explicarse algo.

-Ichigo, que te paso, amor, te vez mal y…

-¡Cállate!

Su voz furiosa me hizo pegar un salto de asombro, sus ojos reflejaban un odio, me espante al verlos, nunca lo había visto así, estaba pálido, con solo un pantalón, el cabello revuelto y unos labios secos, unos ojos hundidos y demacrados.

-Ichigo… ¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? ¡Largarte!

-Ichigo, ¿Qué sucede?

-Te dije que te fueras no quiero volver a verte. Vete antes que yo mismo te saque.

-Ichigo, por dios dime que pasa.

Me acerque a él e intente tomarle las manos pero el las detuvo por un instante me lastimo las manos cuando las apretó pero en cuanto vio mi rostro de dolor me agarro de las muñecas sin mucha fuerza.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué paso? –insistí.

-Tú sabes bien que paso, o es que ya te olvidaste de Kano Ashido y del plan que tenían tu y tu padre de casarte en un mes.

Se entero. No puede ser, no puedo negarme y poner peor las cosas.

-Ichigo, tranquilízate, sentémonos y yo te explico…

-¡No me vengas a querer tranquilizarme! es verdad, tu me engañaste.

-Oh, Ichigo, no fue mi intención. Yo solo…

-Solo querías mi dinero.

-¡Déjame hablar! ¡Déjame explicarte! –trate de que me soltara pero el me lo impidió.

-No Rukia, los hechos son claros, y todavía no solo jugaste conmigo si no también con un chico que también te amaba.

-Eso es pasado Ichigo, yo te dije que mentía y tú aun así me aceptaste

-Estaba cegado por ti.

-¡Por favor Ichigo, no son así las cosas!

-No quiero escuchar una sola mentira más

-No te miento Ichigo, yo te amo –las lagrimas comenzaban a salir traicioneras aun a pesar de que las quería contener.- Te amo Ichigo, por favor, por favor déjame…

-No lo puedo creer, no de ti Rukia, creí que tu amor era verdadero.

-¡Y lo es! Déjame arreglarlo todo, yo te diré la verdad.

-Ya es tarde Rukia, el daño esta hecho.

-Ichigo, por favor. –no mierda esa sensación de pesadez ha vuelto, creo que me desmayare. ¡No! No quiero.

-No quiero oírte mas, te investigue, te he estado siguiendo desde que te fuiste si querías dinero me lo hubieras pedido, yo doy actos de caridad, si solo querías sexo, lo hubieras pedido, pero dime Rukia, ¿Por que mentir?

-Al inicio fue así pero ya no… no desde que me entregaste tu corazón.

-Lo siento. –Me soltó y me miraba con desprecio- es mejor que te vayas antes de que te eche Rukia, eres una dama, muy a mi pesar y no quiero hacerte daño. Axial que vete no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Olvídate de tratar sacarme dinero, ya no soy un idiota que te lo da todo.

Enojada salí del cuarto y fui por mi maleta, subí aprisa y me encontré con Ichigo llorando en la cama, abrí mi maleta y avente mi ropa por todos lados descerada, mi dinero que cobre por mis propiedades estaba al fondo de este, saque el dinero y lo deje a sus pies.

-¿Cuanto Ichigo, dime cuanto dinero te pidió mi padre, cuanto dinero gastaste en comida, agua, luz cuando me quede a vivir aquí contigo, cuanto… -un gemido chillante salio de mi voz- cuanto pagaste por el funeral de mi madre?

Me miraba aun con sus ojos llorosos, estaban iguales a los míos, tenia el ceño fruncido, la frente arrugada y una palidez que me rompía, me dolía verlo así, pero me dolía mas el hecho de que nunca fui sincera con el, debí haberle dicho la verdad cuando pude.

-Ahí esta todo el puto dinero… es lo único que rodea nuestro mundo, lo único importante para ti. Para mi padre, lo único que mueve al mundo, lo único que me acerco a ti. –Ahogue un gemido- Yo ya no me sentare a llorar por nada, tengo una persona que me quiere y que hace poco conocí, ese hombre quiere estar a mi lado y a él no le importa mi condición social, cuanto gano al año o de que apellido pertenezco. Me quedare con el. Suerte Ichigo, mi corazón se queda aquí… contigo…

-¡No digas mentiras!

Se levanto furioso y me abrazo a su cuerpo, lo tenia tan cerca, olía su piel, sentí su calor, sus ojos me miraban furiosos, quería besarlo, me moría por su piel, me tomo la barbilla y me obligo a mirarle.

-Yo quiero hablar contigo y tu no quieres, si no me quieres escuchar es una pena que llorare por muchos años Ichigo.

-Cállate ya. –dijo.

-No lo are, yo te amo con toda la inmensidad de mi corazón, si no me quieres creer allá tu. Tu me pedías confianza y te lo di ahora dime Ichigo, que quieres ¿Qué me juzgue o que me sienta culpable? Dime lo que quieres de mí. Tu no has sido muy sincero tampoco que digamos

-Ya me diste en la cama lo que quería –un golpe bajo pero se que miente.

-Bien, -mi boca temblaba de rabia y coraje, el también lo hacia, nos miramos fijamente.- ahora suéltame ya.

Me soltó y agache la cabeza con dolor, busque mi ropa y la metí en mi maleta, el solo me miraba, cerré la maleta y busque mi ropa y mis tenis, me los puse lo mas rápido que pude y una vez acabado me dirigí a la puerta pero me detuve, mire hacia al frente dándole la espalda a él.

-Gracias por haberme dejado sentir amada, por darme tu cuidado y tu protección cuando lo pedí, ojala y no te arrepientas cuando ya haya sido demasiado tarde y te des cuenta de que no fueron así las cosas, ojala y aun te siga amando.

Salí a toda prisa dejando a mi eterno atrás, siempre le amare, siempre, con todo mi corazón. Salí de su casa y la adrenalina se acabo por que después de ello sentí ese pesar en mi cuerpo, caí de rodillas y me sumí en un sueño del que no quiero despertar.


	9. ¿Donde esta el amor?

**marylu Rguez**

**rukia kuchiki White moon**

**mitsuki kuromo **

**MaiVegeta**

**Gracias a cada una de ustedes... Gracias por leerme y tomar tan apasionadamente esta historia como yo lo hago, esta historia esta cerca del final... besos y abrazos... Disfruten el capitulo y espero muy muy muy ansiosa sus comentarios... :) **

* * *

**¿Donde esta el amor?**

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

Todo acordaba, las mentiras de Rukia me las hizo saber Chad.

Karin, Uryuu y Riruka tenían razón ella solo estaba jugando conmigo, se vendió con Grimmjow, engaño a su ex novio y le dijo que se había ido a Inglaterra solo para estar conmigo, me hizo que sintiera lastima por ella me hizo amarla, venerarla, defenderla contra todo y todos y ¿para que? Solo para ser uno más en su colección.

Y aun a pesar de que se fue de mi casa diciendo que me arrepentiría tengo tantas ganas de ir tras ella, abrazarla, besarla y nunca soltarla. Soy un idiota por que la amo demasiado, necesito estar con ella, tocar su piel, ver sus ojos llenos de placer cuando me adentro a ella.

Dejo todo este dinero aquí, me puse a juntar cada billete y lo metí en una bolsa, le diré a Renji que valla a dejarle todo este dinero, hoy no tengo ganas de ir al trabajo, baje a la cocina y tome varias botellas de champagne, me encere en mi cuarto y puse las canciones que me recordaban a ella, apague mi teléfono y cante aquellas canciones con dolor, el alcohol ya había tenido efecto en mi tras cuatro botellas que tome, me caí de la cama y tirado en el piso estaba una camisa rosa, era de Rukia, la tome y la pegue a mi nariz, olía a ella, olía a lirios y a violetas, me volví a acostar y esta vez ya no lloraba, solo dejaba que el dolor se ensanchara en mi como río que llena la lluvia…_ lluvia,_ si, eso es lo que Rukia ha dejado en mi, una lluvia incesante donde no existe el día ni la noche, no existe nada por ningún lugar. Todo ha acabado, la vida, el amor, la razón, todo se ha caído por un precipicio filoso donde su voz me apuñala cada vez más, esto es el dolor, el abandono el desamor. No es ni una pizca del dolor que sentí por Senna esto va mas allá, esto si era amor de verdad y no solo sexo.

Soy un inbecil que le gustan las enanas morenas. Ante mi pensamiento me hecho a reír, me río con muchas ganas después de mucho tiempo, escucho la puerta abrirse y me incorporo pero me mareo y vuelvo a caer en la cama, escucho que alguien me arrulla, después siento unas manos acariciar mi cabello, huele a Rukia, ella regreso, mi bella Rukia.

-Rukia, has vuelto.

Ella no me habla, mi vista es borrosa pero apenas puedo verla, su cabello es largo no se como se cambio tan rápido de ropa.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.

Ella sigue sin hablar, tiene puesta una bata blanca y lentamente se la quita, veo que esta desnuda pero no soy capaz de ver con claridad, mis ojos tienen residuos de mis lágrimas y todo me da vueltas, no veo nada con claridad. Me quita mi pantalón lentamente junto a mis boxer, se como terminara esto y la verdad me apetece y mucho, aun a pesar de que ella sea una cualquiera y se haya vendido la amo y la deseo con locura, siento sus manos tomar mi miembro y de pronto una humedad lo rodea, ella se volvió a subir en mi, pero no la veo, siento una lengua rodearme, no, no se me ha subido, me esta comiendo.

-Rukia, no creí que hicieras eso, eras virgen pero no de labios.

Ella continuaba con su trabajo, su delicioso vaivén en sus labios, la sentía gruñir de deseo, Rukia es tan buena. Siento mi cuerpo convulsionarse en su boca, estoy apunto de llegar pero ella se detiene, ahora estoy tan caliente que me le subiría de una forma salvaje y sin piedad cobrándome todo de esa forma. Me levanto y la veo de pie, me levanto pero algo ha cambiado, se ve alta, Rukia no es alta, me trato de quitar las pocas lagrimas de mis ojos pero aun no soy capaz de verla a la perfección, me caigo al suelo y ella me besa apasionadamente, no, ella no es Rukia, ella no me besa así, la empujo con fuerza y chilla, escucho aquella voz dulce, no… ¡es Riruka!

-Mierda, Riruka, que haces aquí.

-Ichigo, me deseas, lo se.

Se lanza sobre mí y yo la vuelvo a empujar.

-¡Lárgate Riruka!

-Ella te engaño, déjame a mi demostrarte que yo si te amo.

Me levante como pude y fui al baño poniéndole un seguro, la deje hablando sola y me dirigí al lavabo, abrí el grifo del agua fría y me moje la cara, después opte por bañarme con agua fría y no se me bajo la borrachera pero ya podía ver con mayor claridad las cosas, prepare la bañera y me relaje en ella con el agua caliente y la borrachera aun no se me pasaba pero ya era capaz de ver las cosas de una mejor forma, me dolía a reventar la cabeza y tenia demasiado sueño, me levante de la bañera y me seque, me amarre una toalla por la cintura y salí, Riruka seguía en la cama sentada con su bata blanca, me miro salir del baño. Ahora su cabello ya no era rosado, era negro, se pinto el cabello, es una demente.

-Riruka, toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa.

-Pero Ichigo…

-¡Que te largues!

Ella salio de mi cuarto y busque rápidamente un boxer, unos jeans y una playera negra, me puse unos converse y baje las escaleras y fui al jardín de atrás donde esta una casita pequeña donde viven Renji y Riruka, Renji estaba lavando mi auto y fui directo al cuarto de Riruka, ella estaba vestida y estaba sentada en su cama, me miro impresionada y tome toda su ropa y la avente en la cama.

-¿Ichigo que haces?

-Cuando te dije que te fueras era por que quería que te fueras de mi casa.

-Ichigo, no puedes hacer eso.

-Si que puedo, toma todas tus cosas ahora mismo y lárgate, mas te vale que cuando yo me haya ido no vea ni una sola de tus cosas, tu liquidación te la dará Renji pero eso si, no te daré ninguna recomendación, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Salí y vi a Renji que seguía lavando mi auto.

-¡Renji! –le grite, el me miro y se acerco a toda prisa.

-¿Si?

-Sabes donde esta mi dinero de mi despacho, toma el sueldo de dos semanas y dáselo a Riruka, ella se va y por favor vigílala, que no se lleve nada, quítale las llaves, revísale sus cosas que no tenga ninguna copia pero aun así, márcale a alguien y que vengan a cambiar las chapas de toda la casa, quiero estar seguro de que jamás volverá. Quédate en la casa, volveré mas tarde y me llevo mi auto.

-Esta bien Ichigo, pero tranquilízate, te vez alterado. Te vez mal.

-¿Renji, viste a Rukia salir? –pregunte

-No, se supone que se fue a Londres, eso fue lo que me dijo.

-¿La viste? ¿Cuándo? –me extraño que supiera donde había ido

-Antes de que se fuera, vino con una chica de su edad, vino por su ropa, se veía alegre, escuche que le dijo que iban a Londres a arreglar unas cosas con su padre.

-Gracias Renji. ¿Las llaves están ene el auto?

-Si.

Me subí a mi auto y maneje hasta la casa de Ashido, desde que él entro a mi empresa solo hemos tratado sobre negocios, me he puesto muy hostil con él, tengo que hacerle preguntas sobre Rukia, preguntarle que paso.

Llegue a su nuevo hogar y toque el timbre de su número. Espere pacientemente y salio.

-Señor, Buenos días ¿Sucede algo?

-Ashido, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro que si, pase.

Entre y lo seguí hasta el elevador, mientras el elevador nos subía al quinto piso nos quedamos callados, salimos y lo seguí hasta su departamento. Me invito a entrar y me quede aun callado.

-Siéntese por favor.

Era algo grande para alguien que vive solo, en la entrada estaba la sala, me senté en uno de esos sillones café de piel chirriante y el se sentó frente a mi en un sillón igual.

-Bien señor, de que quiere hablar –dio al grano.

-Quiero hablar de Kuchiki Rukia.

Su mandíbula se tenso formando una línea en sus labios, apretó un poco los puños, creo que el ya temía que yo le preguntaría algún día por ella.

-Tú sabias que yo la conozco.

-No fue difícil entenderlo cuando se le veía algo molesto y me corrió junto a su ex contador.

-Quiero que me digas que problemas tenía ella

-Primero dígame usted que tiene que ver con ella.

-No se si se puede decir que es mi novia, o mi prometida o ya es mi esposa. Ella vivió conmigo casi un mes.

Su boca se tenso aun más y casi me mostró sus dientes como un perro bravo, sus ojos me miraban con cuidado.

-No quiero pelear Ashido –añadí: – no así cuando eres mi mano derecha.

-Así que Rukia me dejo por ti. –se termino el respeto con el que me hablaba

-Eso no lo se, cuando la conocí estaba soltera, eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella.

-Eso ya no me importa, me molesta el hecho de que me haya dicho que se iba a Inglaterra cuando en realidad se quería separar de mí.

-Creí que la amabas.

-La amo con todo mi corazón, pero, si ella se fue de mi lado su razón tuvo, me duele decirte esto y mas por que eres mi rival pero, a mi Rukia nunca me dijo que me amaba, miles de veces le pedí que dejara a su padre y se quedara conmigo, en pocas palabras se veía obligada a estar conmigo.

-Ella nunca correspondió tu amor.

-No –suspiro- aunque lo nuestro duro bastante ella jamás me miro con amor. Por ello no insistí en buscarla, no hice nada por que era en vano.

-¿Entonces si la conoces desde hace mucho sabrás cuales fueron los problemas con su padre?

-Conozco a Rukia con la palma de mi mano y sí, ella me mintió muchas veces pero siempre tuvo sus razones, ella no mentiría por gusto. Ya su hermana lo sabe.

-¿Hermana? -¿Una hermana de Rukia?

-Si, su hermana la señorita Karin Shiba, -oh, mi hermana- ella me ha visitado unas cuantas veces y hemos ido a tomar ella me quería sacar información sobre Rukia.

-¿Karin? -¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué carajos tiene que preguntar ella por Rukia?

-Me pregunto cuando la conocí y por que ya no éramos novios, me extraño saber que ella supiera algo y pensé que usted la había mandado, le di falsa información.

-Yo nunca mande a mi hermana a hablar contigo.

-Pues, entonces no se por que lo hizo –se encogió de hombros

Solo puede ser que Karin siguiera con sus corazonadas de que Rukia me engaña y le pregunto para darme la información, pero el dice que ya paso tiempo de eso, ella me lo habría dicho en cuanto lo hubiese descubierto, algo no anda bien en todo esto.

-Dime que problemas tenía Rukia.

-Hace mucho a la madre de Rukia le descubrieron un cáncer, el mas agresivo de todos, el daño se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hubieron varias quimioterapias pero el cáncer cada vez se hacia mas fuerte –suspiro angustiado- mi pobre Rukia lloraba todo el día, no sabia que hacer, los médicos decían que solo había que esperar, era doloroso ver a Rukia esforzarse por encontrar algo que ayudara a su madre –junto sus cejas en un ceño fruncido- pero cometió un error al darle mucho dinero a un hombre que dijo la ayudaría. Su padre esa noche… si solo no hubiese estado yo presente… Rukia le dio demasiado dinero pensando en que su madre se aliviaría pero solo la engaño, su padre se entero y le reprendió de una forma brutal, yo la defendí desde entonces su padre me amenazaba con que si sabia que yo me acercaba a ella me mataría, eso me importo muy poco por que mi amor por ella era mas grande, ella tenia pensado como pagar la deuda con ese hombre –paso sus manos por su cabello- la vida de Rukia a sido demasiado dura.

-Yo no, sabía eso.

-Rukia siempre ha confiado en mi, se muchas cosas de ella.

-Creo que nunca confío lo suficiente en mi –me recline mas en el sillón y mire al piso.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-Solo tu sabes donde esta, así que suerte y también quiero hablar con ella. Yo jamás le reclamaría nada, sus razones tiene por haber hecho lo que hizo. Todos somos humanos, tenemos errores, ningún amor es perfecto lleno de corazones y poesía. ¿O me dirás que tú la amaste sin ocultarle algo? Encontré en uno de tus cajones papeles de Rukia, la mansión de Inglaterra, investigaciones sobre su pasado. ¿Ella lo sabe?

-No.

-¿Entonces por que vienes de una forma tan agresiva a preguntar sobre su pasado? Eso fue antes de conocerte, ella protegía a todo mundo, protegería hasta a una mosca y si nunca te contó nada, te lo vuelvo a decir, sus razones tiene como el que tu no le hayas contado que la investigabas.

Me levante decidido, el tiene razón, he sido muy malo con Rukia al no dejarle hablar, he sido un egoísta al solo preocuparme por mis sentimientos y mis prioridades y no preguntarle a ella como se sentía y el por que lo hacia. El tiene razón, todos somos imperfectos, nadie habla con la verdad a un cien por siento, todos tenemos secretos que ocultar y guardar, cosas que no queremos que nadie sepa para que alguien amado no nos desprecie y nos juzgue antes de tiempo. Ahora tengo que buscar a Rukia y pedirle perdón, se que aun estoy a tiempo.

-Gracias Ashido –le tendí mi mano. Él confundido la tomo y la estrecho.

-Si no fuera por que me has quitado al amor de mi vida te diría que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. –me sonrío fingidamente

-Si no fuera por que ya no vas a insistir con Rukia ya te hubiera partido la cara. –le regrese la sonrisa que me dedico.

-¿Sabes donde esta Rukia?

-Me imagino que esta en la mansión de los Kuchiki de aquí por que se que su madre le heredo varias propiedades.

-No me digas que… -me soltó y me miro entornando los ojos.

-Falleció hace poco. –asentí con la cabeza.

-Mi Rukia. –suspiro. –necesito verla.

-Te llevo solo si te mantienes a raya. –fruncí el ceño

-Solo si ella lo quiere –también lo frunció.

Salimos del apartamento y subimos en mi auto, me cae bien Ashido desde el primer momento en que le conocí pero creo que siempre abra esa dura pared que nos separa por Rukia. Se con exactitud donde vive, así que en cuanto llegamos nos bajamos y tocamos la puerta pero nadie salía, saque mi teléfono y le marque pero nadie respondió.

-¿Sabes donde abra ido? –le pregunte a Ashido.

-No. No he sabido de ella desde hace un mes aproximadamente.

-Conoces a alguien con quien este.

-Bueno, en la Universidad teníamos una amiga en común, si quieres le preguntamos.

El saco su teléfono y marco un numero, espero la llamada y alguien contesto.

-Hola buen día Rangiku… no, lo siento, veras ya tengo trabajo… si, trabajo para la editorial Shiba… si ¿por que? Lo conoces… ah, si, ella y yo terminamos… Si, lo se, de hecho él esta aquí conmigo –me miro. – ¿Estas segura?... Si llega házmelo saber por favor… Bye nos vemos… Ah si, dime… -me miro horrorizado, algo le decía esa mujer por que se quedo sin hablar un buen rato, el se veía perplejo y boquiabierto- ¿Cómo lo sabes?... –otro largo tiempo donde la mujer hablo- Yo nunca creí eso, su padre es un miserable, me alegro que no sea el padre biológico… Si… tenemos que buscarla cuanto antes si dices eso, el dice que no la ha visto Rangiku, por lo que mas quieras tienes que decirme cuando llegue Rukia. Bye.

Colgó.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso? –pregunte.

-Rukia se entero que Byakuya no es su padre biológico.

-¿Qué? –le mire idiotizado.

-Subamos al auto, tenemos que buscar a Rukia, dice mi amiga que ella se sentía mal cuando regresaron de Londres, que Rukia se ha desmayado varias veces. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

¿Qué? Oh no Dios mío.

-¡Yo vi a Rukia! Ella y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión y se fue de mi casa muy alterada.

-¿Qué? Por que discutieron.

-Mientras la investigaba me di cuenta que ella solo quería mi dinero.

Se lanzo sobre mi tomando me del cuello de mi playera estampándome en la puerta de la casa de Rukia.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ella cuando dices que la amas?

-Tuve mis razones para desconfiar, todo la acusaba, la corrí de mi casa.

-¡Eres un imbecil! ¡No te mereces su cariño!

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero no ganamos nada discutiendo aquí, tenemos que buscarla!

-Ruégale al cielo que cuando la encontremos este sana y salva o de lo contrario te mato.

Me soltó de un empujón y se subió al carro, apresurado me dirigí al asiento del piloto y fuimos a buscarla primeramente en los hospitales, nadie daba con ella, la buscamos en el aeropuerto, en todas las aerolíneas y nada daba con ella. Optamos por ir a la terminal de trenes y aun así no había ni rastro de ella. Le marque a Renji y dijo que no ha llegado a casa, le pedí que se quedara por si es que aparecía. Le marque a mi padre y a mi madre, y tampoco sabían nada, le marque a Momo y dijo que no se ha aparecido, Nadie daba con Rukia, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Habrá regresado con su padre a Inglaterra?

-No, Byakuya no es su padre.

-¿Que dices? –pregunte con la boca abierta

-Mi amiga me dijo que Rukia tiene un medio hermano, ella se entero por el de la verdad, fue a Londres a escuchar la verdadera historia por los labios de su padre, el sostuvo la verdad.

-No lo puedo creer. –Byakuya es una basura, de eso estoy completamente seguro

Moví mi cabeza como si de esa manera todo se acomodara, no puede ser cierto eso.

-¿Crees que ella este con Byakuya?

-No lo creo, ella lo odia.

-Pero dices que ella le debía mucho dinero a Byakuya, tal vez si vendió las propiedades de su madre y le fue a entregar el dinero.

-Entonces vayamos a Londres.

-Vayamos en uno de los jets de mi padre.

Mientras manejaba Ashido hacia el aeropuerto le marque a mi padre.

-¿Papá?

-¿Que paso hijo encontraste a Rukia?

-No papa, no se donde esta. Creemos que esta con su padre en Inglaterra. Tomare uno de tus jets.

-Tómalo hijo, espero y encuentres a Rukia, hijo, hay algo mas que debo decirte.

-¿Que paso papa?

-Tu hermana, Karin, se fue de la casa.

-¿Como? ¿Cuando?

-Esta mañana tu madre encontró una nota en su habitación. Se fue con Grimmjow.

-Ese bastardo, te lo dije papa ¡Te dije que tenias que evitar que estuvieran juntos!

-Lo se hijo, pero sabes como es ella. –su voz sonaba tan angustiada que preferí callar.

-Ahora no se a quien buscar. -Karin, ¿Que mierda has hecho?

-Ve a buscar a Rukia, nosotros buscaremos a Karin. -Mantenme al tanto papa.

Colgué el teléfono y nos dirigíamos a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto.

-Hola Kenpachi.

Kenpachi era el piloto aviador, me saludo con esa sonrisa maléfica que le caracteriza.

-Ichigo, que gusto volver a verte, creo tenemos pendiente una partida de bolos.

-Eso será después -corte la conversación amistosa- necesito que me lleves rápido a Londres y cuando digo rápido es que necesito llegar antes de que sea de noche.

-Como digas.

Subí al avión y por suerte el viento y el clima estaba a mi favor, el problema seria saber donde vive el padre de Rukia. Creo que mi preocupación se podía palpar por que Ashido hablo:

-No te preocupes, es fácil encontrar la mansión Kuchiki. Lo buscare en Google maps ¿Tienes una computadora?

-Si, esta en la parte de atrás del avión.

Tomo una computadora y la prendió, obviamente había Internet y busco la dirección, la apunto en una servilleta. Al llegar le dije a Kenpachi que me esperara, que no tardaría, tomamos un taxi y nos abrimos paso ante las calles de Inglaterra, llegamos rápido, bajamos y le pedimos al taxista nos esperara aunque nos cobrara el doble, una sirvienta salia a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Esta el señor de esta casa?

-Si. ¿Quiere verle?

-Si.

– ¿De parte de de?

-Shiba Ichigo.

Ella entro de nuevo cerrando la puerta, se tardo unos minutos y volvió a salir.

-Adelante mis señores.

Entramos y la sirvienta cerró la puerta tras nosotros, Unohana-san apareció y yo me acerque a ella, era lo más parecido a la madre de Rukia que conocía.

-Unohana-san -le hable esperanzado al verla aquí, de seguro ella sabia sobre Rukia.

-¡Joven Shiba! ¿Como esta?

-Bien Unohana-san, ¿Esta Byakuya? ¿Esta Rukia?

-El señor Byakuya esta en el salón de música, no ha salido de ahí desde que llegamos -sus ojos marcaron la tristeza de ese lugar- pero Rukia no ha venido, tengo entendido que estuvo aquí hace un par de días pero no ha venido.

-¿Esta segura?

-¿Que le paso a mi niña? ¿Donde esta?

-Es lo que estamos haciendo Unohana-san, no sabemos donde esta.

-Hola de nuevo, Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voz de Byakuya se escucho tan autoritaria pero aterciopelada. Todos nos volvimos a verle pero Ashido se acerco a grandes zancadas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer, Tome de los brazos a Ashido evitando que volviera a atacarlo, Unohana-san levanto a Byakuya, el escupió la sangre de su boca y nos miro, mi estomago tuvo un fuerte nudo al verle; siempre ha sido de una presencia fría y seca, sin expresión pero lo que vi en sus ojos era algo como el infierno en vida, sus ojos tenían unas manchas negras al rededor como si no hubiese dormido en un largo tiempo, su cuerpo se veía frágil, su cabello estaba grasiento y sin vida, no había mas ese hombre autoritario que causaba gran impresión al verle, no había nada de el Byakuya que algún día conocí.

-Se que me merezco esto y mucho mas Ashido, pero la única persona que puede pedirme cuentas es Ichigo.

-Eres una basura Byakuya! Por tu culpa tu hija ha sufrido tanto... Y gracias al cielo que no es tu hija.

-Gracias al cielo mi hija se enamoro de Ichigo, alguien de dinero y no de un pobre infeliz. –dijo Byakuya burlándose de él

Ashido estaba apunto de zafarse de mis manos pero le tome con mas rudeza.

-Ashido necesito hablar con Byakuya y quiero asegurarme de que no te le lanzaras a golpearlo en la primera oportunidad, se que se merece que le rompamos la cara pero necesito que hable.

Solté a Ashido y me miro confundido, miro a Byakuya fulminándolo.

-Iré al carro, te espero afuera no se si puedo contenerme.

Ashido salio escoltado por Unohana-san.

-Ichigo se que vienes a hablar de Rukia...

-¿De quien fue idea de que se casara conmigo por dinero?

-Mía -respondió sin más- Rukia es inocente en todo.

-Ni tan inocente, ella no fue sincera. –objete.

-Era por que yo se lo pedí, sabia que si hablaba algo yo le diría a su madre.

-¿Solo para asegurarte de que no hablaría la amenazaste? –sentía tanta repugnancia al tenerle cerca

-Se que fui una mala persona pero realmente estaba enojado con ella.

-Quiero que me pagues cada yen que te di y se lo des a Rukia. Y hablando de ella, ¿no la has visto?

-No desde hace un par de días, ¿Por que?

-Ella no aparece, la corrí de la peor forma de mi casa y quiero arreglar lo que paso, fui un idiota.

-Ella no ha regresado. Al menos donde yo se, puedes buscarla en mi casa.

-Eres una basura Byakuya. ¿Como pudiste hacer todo esto? Por tu culpa Rukia esta perdida y yo por un segundo... -la culpa también me invade y siento que algo en mi corazón se clava, como una espina solo de pensar lo peor que le puede pasar.

-Tu eres tan culpable como yo, aquí no es una historia de buenos y malos, somos humanos todos tenemos luz y oscuridad.

-Eres una basura Byakuya, me das tanto asco. ¿Para que la has hecho sufrir?

-No te quedas atrás Ichigo, tú también lo has hecho. -¡Pero yo no sabia la verdad!

-¿Y cual es la verdad? –enarco una ceja- ¿Que yo utilice a mi hija para recuperar mi dinero? Ella me lo debía, yo le dije que me ganaría su perdón, te pagare todo, pero eso fue lo único, ella decidió mentir, decidió no decirte la verdad.

-Solo por respeto a que eres un hombre mayor no te parto aquí mismo la cara –le señalo con el dedo índice.

Salí de la enorme mansión maldiciendo por lo bajo, en la entrada estaba Unohana-san, me miro con suplica. Me tomo del brazo y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Dónde esta mi niña? ¿Qué le paso? –su voz estaba a punto de quebrársele.

-Unohana-san, encontrare a Rukia, moveré el cielo y el infierno si es necesario.

-Encuéntrela por favor –gimió de dolor.

-Lo are.

Salí de Londres y comencé a mover gente que buscara cualquier dato de ella, llame a Chad y dijo que la ultima vez que supo de ella fue cuando entro a un hotel en Londres antes de que regresara a Japón, la busque en todas las partes del mundo, cualquier indicio, cualquier señal, su medio hermano se unió a mi buscándola, él tampoco sabia su paradero, no pudo habérsela comido la tierra al igual que mi hermana, no sabíamos nada de ella. Entonces fue cuando Gin, el hermano de Rukia puntualizo que ambas conocían a Grimmjow… sí, eso es… Él las tiene.


	10. Un amor en venta

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, COMENTARIOS, COMPLICIDAD, POR HABERME AYUDADO A INSPIRARME EN ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA Y POR SER PARTE FIEL POR QUE LA VIERON CRECER Y LLEGAR A SU FIN:**

**Kathy Kawaiii **

**rukia kuchiki White moon **

**Aurora-MB **

**jailys-sama**

**mitsuki kuromo **

**MaiVegeta **

**marylu Rguez **

**una personita anónima que me mando comentario**

**A las personitas que me pusieron como historia favorita y la siguieron**

**A las próximas personas que comentaran ya que termino…..**

**TITE-KUBO ((CREADOR DEL BLEACH Y DE LA BELLA Y PERFECTA PAREJA ICHIGOXRUKIA))**

**"RYUUJI" MI SEÑOR MARIDO ESPOSO**

**Gracias por todo… Este final va dedicado a ustedes….. Los espero en mis próximas historias ICHIRUKI que vivirá por siempre.**

* * *

**Un amor en venta**

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**

Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, mis piernas me hormigueaban, empecé a abrir los ojos, me sentía exhausta, una luz me daba en la cara, sentía algo en mi boca. Abrí los ojos y vi mis manos atadas en los brazos de una silla, quise moverme pero estaba atada, sentía ataduras en mis pies cerca de los tobillos, de mi cintura y mi boca. Intente gritar pero no salía voz de mi boca mas que gruñidos extraños. Frente a mi estaba alguien, estaba también una chica de cabello negro y largo, despierta al igual que yo, estaba llorando, era Karin.

-Al fin despertaste bello cisne

Una voz se escucho detrás de mi, extrañamente me parecía tan familiar, sentí como esa boca masculina lamia mi cuello por la parte de atrás, lamió mi mejilla y yo quería mirarle pero sostuvo mi mandíbula apretándola evitándome verle, su otra mano viajo por mi cuello, hizo un sonido de placer y viajo hasta mis pechos donde solo toco la base de estos, se deslizo mas al sur y se detuvo en mi vientre.

-Eres tan... -pensó- no se como decirlo. Solo con verte tengo tanta hambre.

Esa voz, era la de un hombre que desprecio tanto, me removí en la silla pero aun me sostenía firmemente y no pude verle. Presionó su nariz en mi cabello, beso delicadamente mi sien y bajo hasta mi mejilla, me soltó y se puso frente a mi, se paso el pulgar por sus labios y me miro de arriba a abajo, solo estaba con un sujetador y unas bragas, soltó lo que me impedía hablar.

-¡Bastardo! -grite- ¡suéltame!

-No mi princesa, no te soltare, no aun.

-Déjame o te va a pesar. –le amenace pero solo conseguí ser su burla.

-Mi hermosa princesa. -jalo de mi cabello obligándome a mirarle, se sentó a horcadas de mi sin dejar todo su peso- Ahora, eres mía, vi desde lejos como salías de la casa de tu pelinaranja toda destrozada -acaricio mis labios- y de pronto te desmayaste, llevabas muchos días así dormida, me alegro que despertaras, ya me aburría ver tu cuerpo sin ninguna reacción.

-Eres un maldito infeliz, ¿Que es lo que quieres? –exclame enfadada

-Oh mi nena, hay tanto que me puedes dar.

Lamió desde mi clavícula hasta mis oídos, ahí se detuvo y me susurro.

-¿Dime nena, que posición te gustaría?

-Déjame maldito, suéltame, yo no are lo que pides, primero muerta.

-Eso se podría arreglar pero no me gusta el sexo con muertos, ahora mismo podría tomarte a la fuerza.

Se bajo de mi y me miro de nuevo, sentía tanto asco y peor aun, sentía que pronto iba a vomitar, mi estomago daba vueltas. Se giro y miro a Karin, le soltó también lo que no le permitía hablar.

-¡Suéltame ya Grimmjow! ¡Por favor! –le suplico

-No cariño, tu iras por el dinero, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que, cuando obligues a tu padre a darte el dinero te dejare. –asintió como si hablara con un niño pequeño

-¡Lo are pero ya suéltame, ya por favor! Recapacita Grimmjow.

-¡Cállate ya! -levanto su mano contra ella.

-¡Déjala! -grite y el me miro.

-¿La defiendes zorra? -me miro enarcando una ceja- Ella fue la que todo este tiempo me dijo sobre ti, me dijo que hacías, donde ibas, con quien estabas.

-La defiendo por que ella solo es un títere movido por ti. Déjala y dime que es lo que quieres.

-Primero, quiero follarte, después, necesito dinero.

-Lo segundo te lo puedo dar pero nunca lo primero.

-Lo primero no esta a tu discusión, lo segundo si, necesito mucho dinero, dólares y Karin me dará el dinero y contigo el sexo.

-Déjala libre. -me miro extrañado- deja libre a Karin, yo te doy el dinero y podremos follar, es mas, lo podremos hacer cuanto quieras, cuando quieras pero déjala libre a ella.

-Vaya hermoso cisne, -me beso en los labios- por eso me gustas tanto, me excita tu forma ruda de ser.

-¿Entonces que? ¿La soltaras si o no?

-Claro que si pero después de que me entregues el dinero que quiero.

-Tengo unas propiedades que...

-Ah no, eso no mi amada zorra –me interrumpió- yo tengo un plan perfecto.

Su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban en repugnancia, sentí de nuevo un nudo en mi estomago y tenia ganas de vomitar, hice un gesto de asco.

-No vuelvas a vomitar, me costo quitarte la ropa, vomitaste hace poco. –hizo un gesto de asco.

Suspire aliviada, pensé que había abusado de mi dormida pero ahora entiendo por que no tengo ropa. Karin me miraba apenada, por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero ella agacho la cabeza. Mire con detenimiento el lugar y parecía un hogar olvidado y deteriorado

-Mi amada Rukia, ¿Sabes a quien le pedirás dinero? -continuo.

Le mire indiferente, el se acerco de nuevo y beso mis labios obligándome tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿A quien? -pregunte después de que me soltó.

-A tu amado pelinaranja -me sonrío con cinismo- tenia planeado que Karin le pidiera dinero a su padre -saco un cuchillo y lo recorrió por mi cuerpo mientras hablaba- pero ahora que estas dispuesta a todo por ella, se me ha ocurrido esta brillante idea.

Su mirada psicópata estaba excitada, este juego le gustaba, este bastardo es un demente, tengo que seguirle el juego, tengo que idear algo rápido o si no Karin, su familia y yo moriremos.

-De acuerdo, pero jura que jamás les harás daño o mataras a algún familiar de los Shiba, ya sea Kurosaki o Ishida.

-Solo si tu juras ser mía por la eternidad.

Mire a Karin quien tenia los ojos desorbitados, su boca formaba un no y movía su cabeza en negación y miedo, sus ojos estaban negros por las muchas horas que debió llorado y su maquillaje se derramo.

-Lo juro -lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Así me gustas -me obligo de nuevo a besarle- ahora te soltare para que te vistas, iremos a la empresa Shiba. –

¿Ahora? -casi di un grito ahogado.

-Si, ¿No quieres que suelte a Karin? Quiero hacerte mía ya.

Me soltó pero aun me apuntaba con el cuchillo, sobe mis muñecas pues dolían, el piso estaba sucio.

-Tendrás que caminar, yo iré tras de ti. Ve a aquel cuarto -señalo con el cuchillo.

En esa enorme habitación se veían tres puertas, el señalo la de en medio, entre con el y había una cama con sabanas limpias, el piso limpio, un televisor de segunda mano y varias velas sin prender. Pegadas a la pared de la derecha estaban mis maletas y otro par de maletas, estas eran rosas con lunares blancos, apuesto que son de Karin, en el piso habían varias envolturas de comida rápida.

-Cámbiate. -ordeno.

Me acerque a mi maleta, comencé a buscar ropa pero antes de que escogiera dijo:

-Busca algo cómodo para correr y cámbiate de ropa interior.

Lo mire arqueando una ceja, se lamió los labios y me miro de arriba a abajo. Parpadee confundida y busque ropa interior, tome una playera blanca deportiva, unos jeans azul cielo y unos tenis.

-Necesito privacidad.

-A no, a partir de hoy eres mi mujer y te ordeno que te desvistas y no intentes darme la espalda o te amarrare y te follare.

Sentí mucho miedo, mi corazón latía temeroso, pero no lo demostré me quite mi ropa interior frente a él, le mire con rabia, me miro de la misma forma lasciva y asquerosa, sus ojos se agrandaron, me puse rápido toda mi ropa y estaba lista en muy poco tiempo.

-Tienes unos pechos increíbles. –dijo lamiéndose aun los labios

-Vamos con Ichigo. –dije por lo bajo.

Él asintió, y me hizo señal para que saliera de la habitación, salí y Karin seguía igual, atemorizada.

-Zorra, desata las manos de Karin y vuelve a amarrárselas juntas. -asentí y lo hice, puse flojo el amarre- mas te vale que lo aprietes. -fingí amarrarlo fuerte y la mire en complicidad- Ahora desamarra sus piernas. -las desamarre- ahora toma ese pañuelo rojo de su cuello y amárralo en sus ojos. -lo hice como dijo.- ahora guiaras a Karin, salimos por la puerta de la izquierda, baja las escaleras y sales por la puerta.

Hice lo que me dijo, baje las escaleras con Karin con cuidado, le fui diciendo por donde debía pisar, salimos y mire con detenimiento la calle, estábamos abajo de un puente de autos, se escuchaba como pasaban. Frente a nosotras estaba un coche, un escarabajo amarillo, todo a nuestro al rededor eran viejos borrachos basura y olor a tabaco y alcohol.

El se adelanto y abrió el auto.

-Sube a Karin y acuéstala en el asiento de atrás.

Hice lo que me pidió y me lanzo una cobija negra.

-Tápala completamente.

La tape y me subí al auto junto con el, manejamos y fui viendo las calles con sumo cuidado y discreción, me di cuenta de por donde andábamos, estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del distrito 54, estábamos como a dos horas de la empresa de Ichigo, llegamos y de un cajón que estaba frente a mi saco dos pistolas.

-Toma -me dio una pistola- escóndela bien, no tiene balas.

Reviso su pistola y la guardo en la bolsa de su saco. Lo mire con detenimiento y guardo su celular en su pantalón, mire por el retrovisor y Karin seguía escondida, espero y haya desatado sus muñecas, me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto, quise salir por mi puerta pero no podía, el tuvo que rodear el auto y abrió mi puerta.

-No soy estupido Rukia, las puertas, las dos, se abren por fuera.

Mierda, baje del auto y guarde la pistola entre mi vientre y mi playera, se notaba un poco. No vi el momento en que Grimmjow traía una mochila, me la lanzo.

-Iras a la oficina de Ichigo y le dirás que meta 1 millón y medio de dólares en esa mochila. Tienes media hora. Todo el personal sale a comer a esta hora y se quedan cinco oficiales en cada piso, tienes que pasar desapercibida, estoy segura que solo con que digas tu nombre te dejaran pasar, tiene que meter el dinero Ichigo y bajas, tienes que procurar que Ichigo no avise a las autoridades. El tiene un botón en la lámpara de su oficina, tiene caramas, tienes que hacer que nadie sospeche.

-Ya lo habías planeado, sabias que daría mi vida por ellos. Sabias que salvaría a Karin.

-Se le dice suspicacia. Rukia, yo y otro hombre te hemos vigilado desde hace mucho, sabemos que darías tu vida por las personas que amas.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Tú y quien más? ¿Mi padre?

-Solo te diré que no es la primera vez que nos das dinero. Ahora ve y tráeme el dinero, si no sales, te tardas, o si veo salir a gente sospechosa que me mira matare a Karin, tengo a otra persona que vigila a Ichigo y si no le llamo en media hora lo matara. Mas te vale regreses con el dinero.

Camine hacia el edificio y entre, pase por el vestíbulo y un oficial me detuvo.

-Bunas tardes, necesito ver a Ichigo Shiba. Dígale que Kuchiki Rukia lo busca.

El me miro sorprendido, hablo por alguien en el radio y dijo mi nombre, le contestaron que subiera y el mismo me abrió el elevador.

-Piso 3 señora.

-Gracias -le dedique una sonrisa vacía.

No se si era por el elevador, mi miedo o mis tremendas ganas de vomitar pero sentí algo en mi estomago que se removía, tenia asco, quería vomitar pero al no haber nada en mi estomago. Llegue al lugar, otro policía me miro y me sonrío, asintió y señalo las enormes puertas de madera vieja pero brillosos. Entre por ellas y ahí estaba...

Su rostro estaba pálido, se veía muy delgado, no traía corbata, no traía saco, su camisa blanca estaba desabrochada de los primeros botones y estaba desfajada, su barba le había crecido bastante, sus ojos eran los mismos que había visto hace tiempo, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, su cabello naranja estaba mas alborotado de lo normal, sus manos posaban en sus caderas y caminaba de un lado a otro, me miro y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, café a violeta se lanzo a mis brazos y le escuche llorar en mi hombro.

-Rukia, amor. Creí que te había perdido.

Me quede petrificada, olía a tabaco y alcohol, a mugre y suciedad; estaba sudoroso, beso mi cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, sus ojos eran tan tristes que no pude verlos un segundo mas agache la mirada, tire la mochila y saque la pistola, recordé la vez que fui con Ashido al Gotcha y tome la pistola de la misma forma y tome el gatillo igual, apunte hacia él. Me miro confundido.

-Rukia que...

-¡Dame tu maldito dinero ahora mismo!- grite sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Es una broma? –me miro confundido y con una sonrisa que no llenaba sus ojos.

-Dije que me des tu maldito dinero, Un millón y medio de dólares que tienes aquí.

-¿Que haces Rukia? –trato de tomar la pistola pero retrocedí

-¿Creíste que estaba contigo por que te amaba? –sonreí como si me burlara de él- Dame el dinero.

-No Rukia, tu no eres así.

Vale, Ichigo me cree, cree todo lo que le dije ¿O es que es solo una trampa?

-¡DAME EL PUTO DINERO! CALLATE Y PON EL DINERO EN ESA MOCHILA BASTARDO!

Le patee la mochila hacia él, el me miro con dolor, le estaba partiendo el alma, lo estaba lastimando, pero es lo mejor, el no tiene que mirar como me estoy vendiendo por el, esto es UN AMOR EN VENTA para tenerle a salvo, lo amo mas que a nada que el mundo y si me tengo que vender, lo are, pagare el precio que sea; aun si el tiene que odiarme siempre para que este a salvo lo are. Te amo, perdóname.

-Mete el maldito dinero a no ser que quieras que tu hermana muera.

-Karin -me miro horrorizado- ¿Donde esta? ¿La tiene Grimmjow?

-¿Grimmjow? -me reí- yo y Grimmjow planeamos esto, ustedes son muy ingenuos.

Se acerco a mi muy enojado y rudo pero alce mas la pistola y se detuvo.

-Si haces algo matare a tu hermana, a tus padres y a ti. Mete el dinero Ichigo, ¡Rápido!

Tomo la mochila y en la pared de enfrente había una pintura enorme de unos ángeles, lo movió con facilidad y apareció una caja fuerte, metió todo el dinero que había, metió papeles también.

-¿Que son esos papeles?

-Son las escrituras de tu mansión en Inglaterra, también son papeles de investigación, te estuve vigilando hasta que saliste de mi casa y dijiste que me arrepentiría -me miro con tanto dolor que no pude apartar mis ojos de él- y ahora me arrepiento. ¿De verdad solo era mi dinero?

-No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. -angustiada evite llorar.

-Te creo Rukia, se que nunca fue el dinero y ahora no se por que lo haces…

Cerró la caja fuerte y puso la mochila a mis pies, se hincó y me miro. No sentía mi cuerpo, su rostro estaba deprimido, todo ese bello amanecer que representaba para mi ahora era una noche oscura sin luna, sin mi. Lentamente varias lagrimas cayeron, tomo mi mano y pego la pistola en su frente.

-Mátame. Mátame por favor, sin ti ya nada importa. Ya nada tiene sentido, mátame y llévate el dinero, no me importa.

-No, por favor -susurre.

-O quédate conmigo, yo te daré el dinero que desees, todo lo que quieras a cambio de que estés conmigo. Rukia, Te amo como no te imaginas.

-No Ichigo, tienes que odiarme. Olvídate de mí. ¿Que no vez que esta a punto de morir tu familia si no me llevo el dinero?

-Entonces mátame, apúntame al corazón, aquí Rukia, -señalo su corazón- dispara aquí, por que solo una bala podría hacer que pierda la conciencia y me olvide de ti un segundo si es que quiere que te olvide. Apúntame en mi cabeza y dispara -señalo su mente- por que estas tan aferrada a ella que estoy seguro, aun muerto tu voz, tu aroma, el sabor de tu piel se harán presentes.

-No Ichigo, no digas eso -susurre

-¡Hazlo Rukia, mátame y no me dejes medio muerto! perdóname por ser tan imbecil.

Guarde la pistola y le tome de la mano, lo lleve con cuidado hasta una puerta que había, era un baño, lo metí y el me miro sin emoción, estaba desecho, le mire, seria la ultima vez que le podría ver y la imagen que me llevo es la de un hombre muerto en vida.

-Perdóname, te amo.

Cerré la puerta y tome una de las sillas y la atranque contra el picaporte, no podía irme sin decirle algo de verdad a Ichigo, no puedo dejarle así, por que si Grimmjow no lo mataría por mi juramento su depresión o el mismo se llevaría a la muerte.

-Mi amor, te he dicho muchas mentiras, pero jamás te mentí cuando te dije que te amo y lo que hago ahora es por tu bien, Grimmjow tiene a tu hermana y yo me vendí por ella, por ti, no la juzgues y cuídala. Siempre serré tuya -mis lagrimas salieron- Mi amor, mi vida, perdóname por favor, perdóname, perdóname. Siempre te amare.

Y salí corriendo, tome la mochila y corrí al elevador con lagrimas en mis ojos al llegar a la planta baja Grimmjow seguía afuera del auto amarillo, le lance la mochila. Miro por todos lados y marco un número de su celular, me tomo de la muñeca y una camioneta cuatro por cuatro color beige apareció. Grimmjow abrió una de las puertas de atrás y me metió en ella. Al subir un hombre de cabello rizado y café conducía.

-Ya tenemos el dinero, ahora huyamos. –bramo Grimmjow al hombre que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Asi se hace Grimmjow.

Su voz me calo hasta los huesos, esa voz me era muy familiar, me miro por el retrovisor y sus ojos castaños me miraron con burla.

-Hola Rukia, hace mucho no te veía.

-Aizen...

-¿Y dime como esta tu mama?

Esa frase llego hasta lo profundo de mi corazón, tome la pistola que tenia y golpee a Aizen con ella en la nuca, Grimmjow forcejeo conmigo para quitármela pero del golpe que le di a Grimmjow el se golpeo la cabeza contra el vidrio que tenia a su izquierda y quedo inconsciente, el auto se tambaleaba, Grimmjow me jalo del cabello e intento quitarme la pistola, mientras luchábamos recordé que el guardo su pistola en su saco, solté esa pistola y le saque esa pistola y sin pensar le apunte y dispare, la bala quedo en su pierna haciéndole gemir de dolor, algo golpeo el auto del lado derecho provocando que el auto girara y rodara varias veces, me quise sostener de lo que pude pero fue en vano, era movida a voluntad de la gravedad dando vueltas en el carro junto a Grimmjow, sentí golpes en todo mi cuerpo sin poder proteger mi cara o algún otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Al fin el auto se detuvo y lo que veía era sangre, estaba encima de Grimmjow, el estaba inconciente, trate de moverme pero una de mis piernas dolía demasiado, grite de dolor, no podía moverme. Escuche gritos de gente, el dolor era insoportable.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Mi vientre dolía mucho, había sangre en mis pantalones toque mis piernas y no había algún vidrio incrustado, ni en mi vientre, pero dolía mi estomago, ardía. Y me deje llevar por la pesadez de mis ojos, escuche mi nombre ser pronunciado y aun a pesar de que intentaba contestarle a aquella voz y que luche por no cerrar los ojos ellos me ganaron ¡NO! No quiero cerrarlos.

Y soñé.

Unos ojos cobrizos me miraban, eran los ojos de Ichigo, pero algo no andaba bien, su cabello no era naranja, era negro, su rostro era pálido, era pequeño e indefenso, unas mantas blancas le cubrían, estaba entre mis brazos, era la cosa mas bella que mis ojos hubiesen visto y me sonreía, yo le sonreí, estaba en una casa blanca, mire frente a mi y ahí estaba Ichigo, vestía de negro, yo estaba con un largo vestido blanco pero algo le pasaba a Ichigo, el lloraba y en sus manos tenia una caja de madera, idéntica a los restos de mi madre.

-Ichigo, ¨¿por que tienes los restos de mi madre?

El parecía no escucharme y seguía llorando, pronto llegaron sus padres y sus hermanas igual vestidos de negro y le miraron llorar, Karin fue la que hablo.

-Perdóname hermano, si solo yo no...

-No digas nada Karin, no fue tu culpa, si yo la hubiese detenido, Rukia y el bebé que estaba dentro ella, mi hijo, no hubieran muerto.

Mire al bebé y era mitad él y mitad, yo, había mucha sangre en el piso, mire horrorizada a Ichigo y negué con la cabeza, el me miro y seguía llorando.

No, ¡NO!...

-¡No, ¡No! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!...

-¡Ryuuken!

Alguien grito y me acariciaba el rostro, yo seguía repitiendo el nombre de Ichigo.

-Ichigo, salva a mi bebé, sálvalo. Ichigo!

-Tranquila amor, esta bien, tranquila.

No podía abrir mis ojos pero luchaba por levantarme de donde estaba, sentía pánico y miedo, abrí un poco mis ojos y veía borroso, un naranja brillaba ante tanto color blanco.

-Ichigo, salte. ¡Enfermera! Póngale un sedante.

Se escucharon varias voces pero yo solo quería la de Ichigo, de nuevo sentí mis ojos pesados y de nuevo dormí.

Esta vez tuve un sueño normal, poco a poco me fui despertando.

* * *

**Un amor en venta**

** Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

-Mi amor, te he dicho muchas mentiras, pero jamás te mentí cuando te dije que te amo y lo que hago ahora es por tu bien, Grimmjow tiene a tu hermana y yo me vendí por ella, por ti, no la juzgues y cuídala, siempre seré tuya -callo y la escuche sollozar- Mi amor, mi vida, perdóname por favor, perdóname, perdóname. Siempre te amare.

Y nada mas se escucho, luche contra la puerta pero no la podía abrir, tome mi celular y le marque a Momo pero antes de que contestara la puerta se abrió, Ashido la abrió.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Que paso? Vi a Rukia salir.

-Tenemos que seguirla, Rukia esta en problemas.

Corrimos hacia las escaleras y bajamos rápidamente, pasamos el vestíbulo a prisa y la vi subir en una camioneta. Mierda no tenía tiempo de ir por mi auto, un hombre de mensajera había llegado en una moto, lo empuje y cayó, tome la moto y Ashido me miro confundido. Salí con la moto a toda prisa tras la camioneta, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el auto se ladeo hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, iba a la deriva, como si nadie manejara, se escucho un disparo y un camión de carga que estaba de lado derecho los golpeo y de la fuerza giro seis veces y se detuvo quedando el lado izquierdo suspendido al aire, llegue y deje la moto a su suerte, me acerque a la camioneta.

-¡Rukia! -la llame pero no contesto.

De una de las puertas salio alguien, le mire y tenia el cabello café y rizado, se quejaba de dolor, callo de la camioneta y quito un vidrio de su estomago. Estaba todo ensangrentado, lo tome del cuello y le estrangule.

-¿Donde esta Rukia?!

Sonrío y con voz áspera dijo

-muerta.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara y callo inconsciente, me subí a la camioneta con ayuda de las llantas y abrí con dificultad una puerta y ahí estaba Rukia con un pie atorado entre los asientos delanteros, estaba inconciente y encima de ese puto de Grimmjow, Estaba sangrando de la cabeza, de sus brazos y de su entrepierna. Se escucharon sirenas de ambulancia. No podía sacar a Rukia sin lastimarla, a los pocos segundos llego Ashido.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Donde esta Rukia?

-Esta aquí adentro, llama a la policía, las ambulancias, que todo mundo venga.

Un minuto después llegaron ambulancias y la policía. Bajaron uniformados.

-Señor baje. -dijo uno de ellos.

-Mi esposa esta ahí adentro, ese tipo que esta tirado -señale al hombre de cabello café- y otro que esta aquí adentro secuestraron a mi mujer y a mi hermana.

-Esta bien señor, baje, necesitamos sacar a los heridos.

Los paramédicos acostaron al hombre de cabello café en una camilla.

-Es mejor que lo encadenen -dijo Ashido- El es Aizen, el mas grande estafador.

Un hombre de la policía lo miro y tomo unas esposas y le ato a la camilla.

-En efecto, es él.

Baje de la camioneta y los paramédicos sacaron primero a Rukia, estaba llena de cortaduras, la metieron a una camilla. Y la subieron a una ambulancia.

-Ashido, te encargo que te asegures que metan a estos tipos en la cárcel, iré con Rukia, avisa a mis padres y a Gin Ichimaru que la hemos encontrado.

-Ichigo, también ya encontramos a tu hermana. Estaba afuera de la empresa en un auto amarillo.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, ella esta bien, he llamado a tus padres y de seguro ya han de estar con ella dentro de la empresa.

-Gracias Ashido -le di un golpe en la espalda en símbolo de confianza- te debo mucho.

-Ve con Rukia, te necesita.

Subí a la ambulancia y los paramédicos le pusieron un collarín, tomaban su pulso y parecía estar bien, rápidamente revisaron sus heridas y vieron anormalmente al igual que yo ese sangrado entre su pierna.

-¿Usted es su esposo no? -pregunto una paramédico.

-Si, algo así, vivíamos juntos. –conteste nervioso

-¿Usted sabe si esta en su periodo?

-No, no se la verdad.

-Este sangrado no es nada bueno en el hecho de que no sea su periodo. ¿Sabe si estaba embarazada?

-¿Embarazada?

-Si. –contesto concretamente

-Hace, una semana que no tenemos relaciones y...

En todo el tiempo que hacíamos el amor no me protegí y nunca le pregunte si ella se protegía, palidecí y la paramédico asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos un ultrasonido, no sabemos si esta embarazada pero cabe la posibilidad -dijo a sus compañeros paramédicos que le atendían.

Un bebé, ¿Ella estaba embarazada? Un bebé. Sentí una opresión enorme en mi corazón, sonreí como un imbecil, mire a Rukia, un bebé, una personita que nos unirá aun mas, Rukia, tienes que ser fuerte, mi vida ahora tú dependes de mi y mi hijo depende de los dos, de nosotros dos, Rukia se fuerte y valiente, no te rindas amor.

Por suerte íbamos al hospital del doctor Ryuuken, al llegar baje y varios doctores se la llevaban, corrí hacia ellos. Una doctora de cabello verde y ondulado la llevaba.

-¡Doctora, esta embarazada mi esposa!

-Señor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo, valla a la sala de espera. –me regaño.

Me quede mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ella, pronto el doctor Ryuuken junto a la doctora de cabello verde se acercaron y me levante enseguida.

-Mi nombre es Nell, soy doctora especialista en embarazos.

-¿Ella esta embarazada? -pregunte.

-Si, tiene menos de un mes de embarazo, tiene amenaza de aborto.

-Salve a mi hijo, sálvelo. –sentí palidecer, ¿Cuánto mas tenemos que sufrir?

-Su esposa también corre peligro, señor, -me miro seriamente- estamos en una cuestión en que su esposa es la única que se salvara, el feto es muy pequeño

-¡Salve a los dos! -suplique

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible pero su esposa esta muy débil, ella es la que no lo da todo.

-Haga todo lo posible, es mi hijo y mi esposa, los dos tienen que salvarse y si es el hecho en que de verdad mi esposa esta muriendo, sálvela.

La doctora asintió y se marcho junto al doctor Ryuuken, me volví a sentar y pronto llegaron mis padres junto a Ashido.

-¡Hijo! -grito mi madre.

-¡Mamà!

-¿Hijo, como sigue Rukia? -pregunto mi padre.

-Ella esta luchando por vivir, esta esperando un hijo mío y los dos corren peligro.

Mi madre tapo su boca evitando gritar y mi padre agacho la mirada, Ashido recargo su mano en mi hombro.

-Ellos saldrán de esta, Rukia es fuerte y el bebé es mitad tu y mitad ella, es lo doble de fuerte. -Gracias Ashido.

Pasaron varias horas, estaba apunto de anochecer, el ocaso se extendía por la ciudad, nunca me han gustado los ocasos, es la muerte de un día único, que jamás volverá. Desesperado me levante de mi asiento y camine como león enjaulado.

-Ichigo. -dijo Ryuuken.

Me acerque a él y mi familia estaba tras de mi.

-¿Que paso? -Ichigo, salvamos a tu esposa y a tu hijo, están bien, han respondido favorablemente al medicamento.

Sonreí y abrasé a mi madre, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero eran de felicidad, las enjugue y mire al doctor.

-Quiero pasar a verla.

-Solo tu, ella necesita descansar.

Asentí y camine tras el doctor, en la habitación 15 entre y ahí estaba Rukia, con varias mangueras saliendo por su cuerpo, el doctor salio en cuanto entramos, junto a ella había una silla gris, la tome y me senté a su lado, tome su mano. La mire y estaba un poco hinchada, sus ojos tenían hematomas violáceas al igual que su cuello y varias partes de sus brazos, parecía dormida, acaricie su rostro. Es hermosa hasta enferma, dirigí su mano a mis labios y bese los nudillos de esta.

-No, ¡NO! Ichigo, sálvalo, salva a mi bebé... –chillo mientras decía mas cosas

-¡Ryuuken!

-Tranquila –acaricie su cabeza

Rukia parecía tener una convulsión, se movía frenéticamente, le sostuve sus brazos para que no se moviera mas, el entro junto a tres enfermeras, dos de ellas le tomaron los brazos que yo sostenía, otra le puso una inyección mientras Ryuuken le revisaba la presión, salí del cuarto; no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando todos salieron, Ryuuken me llamo.

-Ichigo, Rukia tuvo una pesadilla, le pusimos un sedante, tiene que descansar mucho, tiene una fuerte depresión y mucho estrés.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla otra vez?

Asintió con la cabeza, entre y ella seguía durmiendo, esta vez tome su mano entre las mías y me recosté esperando a que ella despertara pero yo me dormí.

Sentí que algo acariciaba mi cabello, me desperté de golpe y me tupe con unos ojos violetas que incluso muerto los seguiría.

-Rukia. –dije su nombre con veneración y con sentimiento de haberla extrañado demasiado.

-Ichigo, perdóname por...

-Shhhh -la calle- no digas nada del pasado. -me senté en la cama, ella estaba incorporada- mejor piensa en nuestro futuro, en nosotros.

Pase mi mano por su vientre aun plano y ella puso su mano sobre la mía, sus ojos brillaban.

-Ichigo, tuve una pesadilla. Yo moría y también...

-¿Y también? –pregunte dedicándole una sonrisa

-Soñé que tenia un bebé, un varón, mitad tu y mitad yo.

-¿Y si no fuese un sueño?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tomo con fuerza mi mano.

-No me digas que...

-Si mi vida, ya somos papás.

Ella agacho la mirada y miro su vientre y lo acaricio, me volvió a mirar y una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-Un bebé. -dijo con dulzura.

-Así es -seque su lagrima con un beso.- Un bebé de nosotros.

Ella me abrazo y yo la abrace, nos quedamos así mucho tiempo hasta que ella rompió ese acogedor silencio.

-Ichigo perdóname, no sabia que hacer y Grimmjow tenia a tu hermana.

-Te dije que te callaras, Karin esta bien, acompañada de Ashido.

-¿Ashido?

-Si, tu amigo, el fue una pieza importante para que yo abriera los ojos, yo soy quien debería pedir perdón Rukia.

-No, yo fui la mentirosa. –acaricio el flequillo de mi cabello.

-Yo también mentí. Los dos mentimos, Rukia, si aun en tu corazón aun hay espacio para mi, perdóname por todo lo que dije, nada fue verdad, fueron blasfemias -tome su rostro- perdóname por haberte herido de esa forma.

-Cállate y bésame.

La bese con adoración, hacia tanto no tenia contacto con su piel que la mía ardía por la de ella, la bese con cuidado. El beso acabo por la falta de respiración.

-Tengo hambre -susurro.

-Rukia, es un hospital y aunque quiera hacerte el amor aquí mismo no podemos.

-¡Idiota! -me golpeo la cabeza y se sonrojo, extrañaba verla con ese matiz rojizo- tengo hambre de comida.

Ambos reímos y la noche era tranquila, estrellada, llena de paz.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando menos lo esperas, Y aun a pesar de que Rukia vive sola en su mansión y yo vivo en mi casa no nos dejamos de ver todos los días, ella me pidió tiempo para poder organizar su vida, yo se lo di. Inoue nos dio la noticia que los doctores se habían equivocado, no era una niña, era un niño el que le nació, le pusieron Ryuk, era un niño lindo de cabello negro y de grandes ojos grises.

Ashido y Karin salían a menudo y aun a pesar de que me daban grandes celos no pude evitar que se enamoraran, han planeado ir a un largo viaje por todo el mundo.

Gin, hermano de Rukia, vive con ella en su mansión, el cuida de mi enana y el me cae bien, sale con una chica amiga de Rukia, creo se llama Rangiku, ellos son muy pervertidos y no me gusta que se queden encerrados en un cuarto mientras hacen sonidos extraños.

El día por fin había llegado, todos estábamos reunidos amigos y familia vestían elegantes, una enorme alfombra de rosas rojas estaba frente a mí, y del brazo de Byakuya, Rukia caminaba hacia mi, vestía de blanco con un vientre pequeño digno de tres meses y medio de gestación de mi nena hermosa que crecía del amor entre los dos. Tome su mano y Byakuya dijo sus palabras.

-Te entrego a mi pequeña hija por que se que la cuidaras y la protegerás, en nombre de su padre Jin Ichimaru hago voto de que vigilare su matrimonio.

Asentí y le tome la mano. Dijimos nuestros votos con el acertamiento de todos.

Los años pasan rápido, y para nada en vano. El ocaso de un viejo día se abría paso frente a nosotros, y el mar nos daba de su fría brisa, nos bañaba de recuerdos del pasado, malos y buenos, de amor y de tristeza, pero seguimos aquí yo y Rukia, tomados de la mano sin soltarnos, si vemos que el otro desfallece con la otra mano nos sujetamos.

La playa nos daba una vista hermosa y recostado en una hamaca con mi esposa a mi lado abrazándome de mi regazo veíamos el ocaso con unas copas de champagne, su lindo cabello caoba revoloteaba con el viento.

-¿Sabes señora Shiba? –la saque de sus pensamientos- Te amo aunque hayamos tenido un amor en venta.

Quito sus enormes gafas oscuras y me miro a los ojos, sus labios pintaban de un hermoso carmin y su traje de baño blanco hacia que resaltara sus ojos.

-¿Sabe que señor Shiba? con la edad se vuelve cada vez mas insoportable –refunfuño mirando jugar a nuestros nietos- a veces me pregunto como es que tengo 30 años de casada con usted y como es que sigue siendo igual de pesado. ¿Qué no ve que los dos ya tenemos canas?

-Pues para tener canas te moviste muy bien anoche y gritabas de una forma muy sexy.

-Eres un viejo verde –se quito su enorme sombrero blanco y me golpeo.

Me moví a modo que nuestras copas cayeron y me recosté sobre ella tomándole las muñecas y juntando sus piernas con las mías, dejando mi peso sobre ella para que no se moviera.

-Y Te amo como no te imaginas.

-¿Mucho mucho?

-Mucho mucho.

...

_****FIN****_


End file.
